The black king
by mordicus18
Summary: On dit que le pouvoir corrompt. Toute sa vie Harry a combattu pour obtenir un peu de pouvoir. Il arrive à Poudlard pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers après avoir disparu 6 ans plus tôt. Et c'est un Harry très différent de leurs attentes qui revient dans le monde sorcier. Un Harry très puissant et un Harry totalement corrompu jusqu'à la moelle.
1. Chapter 1 le retour

**Disclamer : aucun personnages m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowlings.**

 **Je voudrais remercier infiniment ma beta lectrice Miyuki88 pour avoir pris le temps de vérifier et de corriger ce chapitre aux nombreuses fautes qui aurait pu faire fuir plus d'une personne.**

Prologue

Pour un court instant, seules les flammes crépitantes de la Coupe de feu s'entendirent dans la Grande Salle. L'anticipation était palpable dans l'air, l'attente était insoutenable et l'impatience pouvait se lire facilement sur les visages des plus jeunes.

Les flammes s'embrasèrent un instant, condensant l'ensemble de magie contenue dans l'ancienne relique, puis quelque chose émergea du feu aux teintes bleutées. Un petit bout de parchemin dont les bords étaient calcinés s'abaissa doucement telle une feuille tombante à l'automne.

Arraché à sa chute, une main ridée attrapa le parchemin avant de toucher le sol. Le propriétaire de la dite main lut l'inscription sur le parchemin. Des applaudissements et des cris de joie explosèrent dans la salle. Et s'ensuivirent d'autres parchemins, d'autres applaudissements , d'autres réjouissances et d'autres effusions d'exclamations qui firent trembler les murs de la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde semblait enfin se détourner des flammes magiques, croyant son utilité terminée cette fois-ci. Mais, soudainement, elles s'amplifièrent fortement une fois de plus, faisant sursauter plus d'un élève. Un bout de parchemin calciné, comme trois autres précédemment, virevolta lentement dans les airs. Il redescendit en flottant doucement de droite à gauche et finalement atterrit dans la même main ridée du directeur de Poudlard.

Chapitre 1: Le retour

Holy water cannot help you now  
A thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn  
Your kingdom down

La main tremblante, Albus Dumbledore amena le bout de parchemin à sa hauteur, d'abord lisant mentalement le nom qui s'y trouvait. Les nerfs à vif, quelqu'un à sa droite le secoua doucement. Se tournant vers la personne, il se rendit compte que c'était le Ministre de la magie Fudge. Le doute et l'appréhension se lisaient clairement sur son visage.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Dumbledore lut gravement le nom du dernier champion.

-Harry Potter.

Un brouhaha et chaos total explosèrent dans la salle autrefois aussi muette qu'une tombe.

Des cris d'indignation se firent entendre de la table des serpentards, que ce soient des élèves de Poudlard ou de Dumstrang. La table des serdaigles était tombée dans une sorte de frénésie absolue, élaborant toutes sortes d'hypothèses à cause de l'apparition du quatrième champion, ajoutées aux protestations fortement accentuées des filles de Beauxbâtons. Les poufsouffles crièrent au scandale, outragés que pour une fois que leur maison était enfin reconnue à sa vraie valeur, quelque chose venait voler leur gloire présente. Quant aux derniers, les gryffondors, ils étaient médusés, réduits aux murmures sous l'indécision. Ils criaient au scandale ou se réjouissaient de la nomination de leur héros, le garçon qui a survécu, celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, l'idole de la faction de la lumière.

À la table des professeurs, les accusations éclatèrent de toutes parts, les anciennes querelles et rancunes refirent surface, les insultes et les regards meurtriers étaient crachés aux visages.

Une seule figure, debout devant tout ce chaos, restait silencieuse. Les rides aux coins des yeux du directeur de Poudlard se creusaient sous l'anxiété de l'attente. Les minutes passaient et lui, il attendait, il attendait le propriétaire du nom, il attendait qu'Harry Potter apparaisse sur l'estrade près de lui, il attendait que le garçon disparu depuis 6 ans maintenant se montre enfin sous l'appel de la Coupe de feu. Contrairement à la plupart des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle, il s'était attendu à ce que le nom du garçon qui a survécu allait être choisi comme champion. Il n'était seulement pas sûr si la relique pourrait l'amener ici, à Poudlard, ou pas. Il avait essayé tant de fois, de tant de manières possibles, de savoir où se trouvait le sauveur du monde sorcier, mais rien n'avait marché. Ce tournoi était sa dernière chance. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait placé le nom dans la Coupe de feu, mais il savait que quelqu'un le ferait et l'avait laissé faire dans l'espoir fou de faire venir le survivant à lui.

Un souffle de magie explosa soudainement dans la pièce, éteignant les bougies flottantes, faisant tomber la Grande Salle dans une semi-noirceur dont la seule source de lumière était le plafond magique, reflétant un ciel clair sans nuage et une lune aussi ronde qu'un ballon. Les cris et les discussions stoppèrent abruptement, laissant place au silence pesant.

-Qui ?

Un seul mot, une seule question. Tous les élèves sursautèrent encore une fois de plus sur leur chaise, effrayés par la voix. Ils tournaient leur tête dans toutes les directions, essayant de trouver l'origine de celle-ci.

-Qui a osé m'invoquer?

La salle était à peine éclairée par l'illusion du plafond magique, mais elle n'était pas assez sombre pour pouvoir dissimuler la personne qui avait parlé. C'était pourtant impossible de la voir à cet instant. La voix semblait provenir de la gauche, de la droite, d'en haut. Elle semblait être partout à la fois, faisant écho dans toute la Grande Salle.

-Qui d'entre vous a osé invoquer le Roi des Terres Oubliées ?

Et de rien , une ombre d'abord de la taille d'un petit poids apparut, grandit et grandit progressivement au-dessus de l'allée entre les poufsouffles et les serdaigles. L'ombre tournoyait sur elle-même comme un vortex au-dessus d'eux. Ceux en dessous s'éloignèrent vite de frayeur. L'ombre s'écrasa rapidement par terre. Elle s'était affalée sur le sol telle un voile de tissu noir. Le milieu de l'ombre s'éleva peu à peu en s'étirant en son milieu, semblant se redresser, consistante. La chose prit peu à peu forme, comme un drap recouvrant entièrement une personne debout sur ses deux jambes. Et sous l'ébahissement de tout le monde, quelque chose d'humain surgit de l'ombre, non, de la cape sombre.

Des sortes d'épines noires et pointues dressées sur une touffe de cheveux emmêlés aussi noirs que de l'encre et un visage aussi pâle qu'un spectre se fendirent du sommet de la cape. Sous le choc, ils retinrent leur souffle, personne n'osait rompre le silence. Attendant que l'individu au milieu de la Grande Salle fasse un mouvement. Tout semblait s'être figé comme dans une de ces peintures moldues.

Dumbledore n'était pas sûr si c'était Harry la personne debout à quelques pas de lui. Malgré la nervosité qui le rongeait intérieurement, il décida de rompre le charme qui semblait figer toute la pièce. D'un mouvement fluide de sa baguette, il ralluma toutes les bougies flottantes.

Baignés dans la lumière, on pouvait à présent mieux distinguer le nouveau venu. Les épines étaient en fait une couronne noire aux longues et fines pointes. Sa tête était abaissée, mais on pouvait distinguer un visage pâle et fin, mais à la mâchoire forte. Les yeux étaient voilés par un rideau de mèches rebelles. Le reste de son corps était recouvert par sa longue cape noire traînant au sol. Dans son ensemble, la personne paraissait être un séduisant jeune homme. Il était aussi grand que les élèves de quatrième et cinquième année.

Quand il redressa enfin sa tête, les mèches se laissèrent retomber de côté, révélant deux perçantes et brillantes émeraudes. Oui, il était beau.

-Qui d'entre vous a osé m'invoquer, répéta le noiraud d'une voie forte et froide.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard, Monsieur, interposa le directeur des lieux, le seul semblant en état de répondre. Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie.

-À propos de votre dernière déclaration, enchaîna le plus vieux, pouvez-vous expliquer un peu plus cette histoire d'invocation? demanda-t-il, voulant confirmer ses suspicions en voyant ce visage d'une manière familière et d'une autre non.

-Ne joue pas aux fous avec moi vieillard, ma présence ici est bien la preuve de ce que l'un de vous, ou vous tous, avez commis, gronda l'autre.

À l'entente du terme « vieillard », tous s'étranglèrent de surprise. Dumbledore sourit simplement, semblant indulgent.

-Je vous assure, Monsieur, personne n'a rien fait de tel dans cette salle. La seule chose qui aurait pu invoquer quelqu'un ici est la Coupe de feu, dit-il en indiquant de son bras l'objet en question, derrière lui.

Se détournant de son interlocuteur, la tête couronnée concentra son attention vers cette étrange coupe géante en métal. Elle pulsait de magie tel un cœur battant qui pulserait du sang.

-Mais peut-être…interrompu Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants, pouvez-vous nous indiquer votre nom ?

-Tu ne me reconnais donc pas, impertinent ?

Certains s'offusquèrent de l'insulte à l'encontre du plus grand sorcier de leur temps, mais ne pipèrent pas.

-Je suis le conquérant des Terres Oubliées, Roi des créatures sans peur, ennemi juré de la Reine, le Roi noir, l'un des quatre grands souverains.

-Mais votre nom, quel est-il?

-Je me nomme Harry Potter, finit-il le menton bien haut , la posture droite et fière.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'étira encore plus sous l'annonce, ses yeux pétillant de plus belle. Et le brouhaha d'avant reprit en force.

\- J'ai bien peur que la Coupe de feu vous a effectivement invoqué, Monsieur Potter.

-Et bien ce fut amusant de venir ici, répliqua sarcastiquement Harry. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et le temps est venu pour moi de vous quitter.

Tournant le dos au vieux directeur, il se prépara à sortir. Avant même de pouvoir faire un pas de plus vers les portes de la Grande Salle, un raclement de gorge interrompit son retrait.

-Pas tout à fait, souffla sympathiquement Dumbledore.

Lui refaisant face, Harry arqua simplement un sourcil en signe de questionnement. Voyant cela, le directeur élabora plus en détails.

-J'ai bien peur que vous serez obligé de rester pendant la durée du tournoi des trois sorciers, Monsieur Potter. La Coupe de feu en vous invoquant, vous a placé sous un contrat magique qui vous oblige à participer au tournoi sous peine de perdre votre magie, finit-il, peiné.

-Alors je n'ai qu'à détruire cette chose, répliqua Harry, nonchalant.

Dumbledore fut frappé par le choc. Il s'attendait à toutes sortes de réactions de la part du jeune homme, mais certainement pas à celle-là. Il s'attendait à un Harry aveuglé par la colère, perdu, en déni, malheureux, mais pas à celui-ci : quelqu'un de très confident de pouvoir échapper à la puissante magie de la Coupe de feu, et même, certain de pouvoir la détruire.

Par-dessous de sa longue cape noire, Harry sortit une main illuminée d'une énergie noire semblable à celle que produisait les baguettes magiques. Voyant l'attaque prête à être lancée, Dumbledore lança tout de suite un stupéfix vers lui. Il n'était pas sûr si Harry pourrait réussir à détruire la Coupe ou non ou s'il allait se blesser en essayant, mais il fallait qu'il l'arrête par précaution.

Interceptant le jet rouge du sort qui se dirigeait rapidement vers lui, le brun explosa de fureur. Cet individu osait l'attaquer, osait l'empêcher de partir. Ses yeux vert émeraude s'assombrirent de rage.

-TOI, accusa Harry furieusement du doigt. COMMENT OSES-TU? ME RETENIR, MOI, PRISONNIER ICI? TU CROIS POUVOIR INTERFÉRER ENTRE MOI ET MA LIBERTÉ? TU CROIS POUVOIR ME VAINCRE, MOI, LE ROI NOIR ? Un rire sinistre résonna dans l'air, faisant frissonner les occupants de la salle.

-Je vous assure que je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, je voulais vous éviter de faire quelque chose qui pourrait vous blesser, dit Dumbledore en essayant de le calmer, les deux mains relevées en signe de paix.

-Trop tard, gronda Harry, le corps recourbé tel un félin prêt à s'élancer sur sa proie, une main levée en direction de Dumbledore.

Des flammes noires s'échappèrent du bout de ses doigts et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le vieil homme. Le ministre Fudge s'écarta tout de suite de peur, se cachant derrière la chaise du directeur, ses aurors se plaçant devant lui.

-Protego, contra le directeur.

Ne voyant aucun résultat, il sortit ensuite son autre main et la leva lentement, et sous l'effarement des poufsouffles, les bancs vacants près d'Harry se soulevèrent dans les airs. Harry ferma son poing mimant d'écraser une chose dans sa paume et les bancs se fracassèrent en de longs pics en bois sous la pression d'une force invisible. Le poing de celui-ci s'ouvrit et d'un autre geste, les pics virevoltèrent, se plaçant derrière son adversaire, prêts à l'empaler.

Acculé par les flammes par devant, et les pics par derrière, Dumbledore laissa retomber sa seule défense qui ne pouvait malheureusement le protéger que de face. Ce dernier enchaîna avec un autre sort.

-Aguamenti maxima. Un dôme fait d'eau le recouvrit complètement, les pics en bois au contact de l'eau se firent happer dans le flot continu du dôme. Les flammes noires n'eurent aucun effet sur l'eau. Le dôme s'ouvrit et se transforma en un jet d'eau puissant, repoussant les flammes.

Les autres professeurs joignirent le combat, même si le directeur semblait gérer le sauveur. Ils lui vinrent quand même en aide.

-Petrificus totalus, incarcerus, diffendo, expelliarmus, cria professeur Flitwick, enchaînant les sorts avec dextérité.

McGonagall enchanta certains rideaux et fournitures dans le but de restreindre le noiraud. L'affrontement entre le feu et l'eau ne cessa sous le contrôle parfait d'Harry et Dumbledore. Harry, tout en maintenant son offensive sur Dumbledore, évita les objets enchantés et sortilèges. Oppressé par la présence des deux nouveaux venus, il fit apparaître de fine air plusieurs dagues et les projeta sur eux. McGonagall transfigura un plat en bouclier pour se protéger. Flitwick évada avec fluidité les dagues et les réduisit en poussière. Voyant ses chances de gagner se réduirent avec l'entrée des deux professeurs, il se dématérialisa en plusieurs corbeaux, s'envolant vers un autre coin de la pièce.

Les élèves s'éloignèrent vite de la zone de combat, mais décidèrent de rester dans la salle voulant assister au clash de ces légendes, ébahis par leur force et leur ingéniosité. Ce fut l'occasion parfaite pour Harry. Les corbeaux éparpillés pour éviter les jets de sorts se rassemblèrent et se reformèrent sous sa forme humaine derrière des serdaigles et des beauxbâtons. Il projeta à l'aide de sa magie huit élèves vers les trois professeurs, qui, soulevés dans les airs, crièrent à l'aide. Occupés à sauver les élèves, les professeurs ne virent pas le sol se mouvoir sous eux. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre comme s'ils étaient dans des sables mouvants.

Voyant ses élèves se faire attaquer, la directrice de Beauxbâtons transfigura les chaises inoccupées de l'estrade en loups géants. Elle les commanda d'attaquer Harry, se fichant pas mal de le tuer : il avait osé toucher ses précieux élèves. Entendant les grognements des fauves, Harry les incendia de sa flamme noire, n'épargnant aucun. Snape lança sur lui des sortilèges débordants de magie noire. Ensuite, suivirent les aurors qui accompagnaient le ministre de la magie. Ils essayèrent de neutraliser le vainqueur du Seigneur des ténèbres le moins brutalement possible.

Les sorts : expelliarmus, stupéfix, immobilis, petrificus totalus,etc. volaient vers lui. Harry utilisa les tables comme moyen de protection, réussissant à arrêter quelques sorts. Sentant le danger de ces sorts augmenter , Harry concentra entre ses mains ses flammes noires. Et devant lui se forma progressivement un dragon géant fait de pures flammes sombres qui rugit furieusement faisant trembler les couverts restants de la pièce. La bête avança furieusement vers ses adversaires, écrasant tout sur son passage et crachant du feu. La directrice de Beauxbâtons forma un mur d'énergie pourpre pour éviter de se faire brûler vive. Les autres roulèrent de côté hors de la trajectoire des flammes. Harry se dématérialisa en corbeaux une fois de plus avant de réapparaître sur la table des rouge et or. Le dragon se dissolvait peu à peu quand il se dématérialisa. Les gryffondors près de son lieu d'atterrissage, eurent l'horreur de le regarder dans les yeux et Harry en profita. Ses yeux brillèrent de malice et de pouvoir.

-Protégez-moi, ordonna le brun autoritairement.

Et comme des automates dépourvus de volonté et obéissants, les cinq sixièmes années qui eurent le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux attaquèrent les aurors, Snape et la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Tous les élèves se rendirent compte du vrai danger que représentait le nouvel arrivant. Chacun attrapa sa baguette et lança alors les incantations qui leur vinrent à l'esprit. Submergés par la peur, ces derniers jetèrent des sorts qui fusèrent de tous côtés. Personne ne se préoccupait plus de qui pouvait être touché, seule la volonté d'incapacité primait.

Même si personne ne faisait plus vraiment attention à lui, c'était plus difficile de se protéger d'une certaine façon : les sorts pleuvaient de toutes parts. Il dévia les jets de couleurs qui se dirigeaient vers lui tant bien que mal, essayant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Baissant sa garde, il oublia la présence des trois professeurs qui se libérèrent des sables mouvants, trop occupé à éviter d'être touché par l'un des sorts des élèves. Et d'une seule force, les trois individus lancèrent un sort de pétrification dans son dos qui le rendit inconscient.

 **Voilà pour le court prologue et le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'elle est à présent plus adéquate .**

 **Prochain chapitre : plus d'une opportunité**


	2. Chapter 2 plus d'une opportunité

**Disclamer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et les oc à moi.**

 **Encore une fois un grand merci à Miyuki88 pour être ma bêta lectrice qui a donné de son temps pour corriger ce chapitre. Et à ceux qui me suivent ou follow.**

Chapitre 2 : Plus d'une opportunité

Présent, Poudlard

Le réveil fut instantané et court. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry ne reconnut pas le faux plafond habituel de sa chambre. Celui au-dessus de lui était d'un rouge aveuglant, tellement différent du sien plus sobre.

-Je vois que tu es finalement réveillé, Harry.

La remarque coupa le fil de ses pensées. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. C'était le vieil homme qu'il avait affronté, le directeur de cette soi-disant école de magie, assis dans un grand fauteuil marron à quelques mètres à gauche de son lit.

Harry ne répondit rien, il le fixa simplement de ses émeraudes perçantes.  
Dumbledore pour sa part ne le pressa pas et attendit patiemment avec son éternel sourire serein. Las de cet échange muet, Harry se redressa un peu pour se mettre en position assise. La tâche accomplie, adossé au montant du lit, il fut soudain frappé par une sensation de manque. Tout devint clair après qu'il eut fini de tâter le dessus de sa tête et après qu'il put sentir la légèreté de son torse. Préoccupé par la disparition de sa cape et deux autres de ses reliques précieuses, il oublia un instant la présence de l'autre occupant de la pièce.

-Je te rassure Harry, tes objets sont bien en sécurité, lui annonça t-il, déduisant par son air agité la cause de sa panique.

Les yeux d'Harry le foudroyèrent tout de suite du regard, mais Dumbledore ne fut pas le moins du monde troublé par son geste. Le directeur se tortilla calmement sur son fauteuil, essayant de se mettre le plus à l'aise possible avant de reprendre la parole.

-Les employés du Ministère ont jugé bon de les confisquer pour un certain temps.

Se contrôlant de ne pas se jeter sur son interlocuteur, Harry lui demanda froidement :

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ont-ils jugé bon de les prendre sans ma permission?

-Ils l'ont simplement fait dans le but de te protéger, mon garçon, dit le vieil homme de son air magnanime.

À l'entente de cette appellation, une expression de furie folle apparue soudainement sur son visage, mais disparut tout aussi rapidement que Dumbledore crut l'avoir imaginée.

-Me protéger? demanda Harry d'un ton acerbe.

-Oui, en effet. Avant de vous installer dans cette chambre, notre guérisseuse scolaire, Madame Pomfresh, avait passé des séries de test sur toi et étrangement, ses sorts de diagnostics ont été interférés par ces trois objets. Ce qui requit leur retrait, expliqua t-il calmement.

-Mais encore plus étrange, après des examens minutieux, les aurors ont découvert qu'ils étaient engravés par de puissantes runes obscures et des maléfices plutôt sombres. Ne sachant pas trop leur fonction première, les hommes du Ministère les ont classés bien trop dangereux et les ont gardés pour les étudier en profondeur, finit-il d'un autre sourire chaleureux de grand-père.

-Je vous ordonne de me les rendre immédiatement, commanda Harry en se redressant un peu.

-Oh, mon petit! commença Dumbledore l'air désolé, si je le pouvais je l'aurais fait. Déjà qu'il m'a été extrêmement difficile de les persuader de ne pas t'enfermer à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué tous ces gens, j'étais dans l'incapacité de leur en demander plus.

Ce qui voulait dire pour Harry qu'il était redevable à Dumbledore et s'il y avait une chose qu'Harry détestait le plus, c'était d'être redevable à quelqu'un. En plus, il devait attendre et trouver lui-même un moyen de récupérer ses affaires. Continuant l'échange, le plus âgé questionna Harry :

-Dis-moi, Harry! Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ? Nous nous sommes tous tellement inquiété suite à ta disparition de chez les Dursley.

-Pff... les Dursley? commenta-t-il avec révulsion. Je ne veux pas en parler, déclara-t-il fermement.

-Tu as dû vivre des événements très traumatisants tout ce temps loin de ta famille, je suppose. Si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à en parler, ne te presse pas, prends tout ton temps, le rassura le directeur avec sympathie.  
Harry le laissa penser ce qu'il voulait, il s'en fichait éperdument de ce que le vieux pouvait imaginer.

 _ **5 ans plutôt, Redstage château**_

Sire Armand De Montesque s'était attendu à toutes sortes de choses en envoyant des troupes dans la Forêt des Ombres. Il les avaient envoyés pour capturer la légendaire bête qui terrifiait les villageois de cette région. Cela faisait des semaines que sa Majesté attendait sa capture dans un but mystérieux et connu que d'elle seule. Au retour des soldats, il avait accouru rapidement aux donjons, croyant y trouver la terrible bête. Mais jamais de sa vie ne s'était attendu à voir ceci sous ses yeux. Toujours plongé dans un tumulte intérieur, il n'entendit pas le bruit au loin des claquements répétitifs de talons qui se rapprochaient.

 _ **Quand il se rendit enfin compte de la présence d'un nouvel arrivant , la personne était juste trois pas derrière lui. L'identité de la personne était évidente : la Reine. Coiffée avec complexité de son haut chignon et de son tiare de rubis, elle était revêtue d'une sublime robe rouge sang traînante, moulante avec manches longues et dos nue à croisillons avec lacets noirs. Étrangement, elle ne contrastait pas avec le décor lugubre et froid autour d'elle, mais lui donnait un air**_ _ **plus régale et austère**_ _ **.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce donc que cela? demanda-t-elle avec irritation, ses sourcils bruns froncés.**_

 _ **-Un petit garçon, votre Majesté, énonça un peu bêtement le Chevalier à la chevelure poivre et sel.**_

 _ **En effet, tout recroquevillé dans un coin sombre du cachot, se trouvait un enfant rachitique et recouvert de saletés. Il était habillé d'une chemise autrefois blanche, mais qui avait tourné au marron, déchirée et trop ample pour lui. Il portait aussi un pantalon trop large à la taille et court, arrivant jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux. Il était assis inconfortablement sur la pierre froide. Il essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, les deux mains entourant désespérément ses petites jambes maigrelettes. Il dévisageait les deux autres de ses yeux rougis avec une lueur de frayeur évidente.**_

 _ **-Je vois bien que c'est un garçon, bougre d'âne. Je veux savoir ce qu'il fait là, dans ce cachot, là où aurait dû se trouver ma créature, redemanda la brunette avec sévérité .**_

 _ **-Les hommes chargés de la capture de la créature ont bien suivi toutes vos instructions, mais la seule chose qu'ils ont attrapé dans la grotte fut cet enfant, expliqua Sire Armand.**_

 _ **-Incompétents, bons à rien, incapables, finit-elle, envahie d'une rage silencieuse. Je veux que tous ces imbéciles soient punis. Sans leur langue, ils réfléchiront tous à deux fois avant de faillir à mes ordres.**_

 _ **-À vos ordres, votre Altesse, acquiesça t-il, sombrement.**_

 _ **Encore furibonde, elle allait quitter l'endroit avec hâte, mais fut interrompue.**_

 _ **-Et pour l'enfant? questionna t-il avec mesure.**_

 _ **-Qu'on le pende ou lui coupe la tête, je m' en fiche, déclara-t-elle avec désinvolture, prête à s'en aller.**_

 _ **-Mais, contredit Sire Armand d'une voix affaiblie, peut-être serait -il préférable de le laisser vivre au lieu de le tuer. Il pourrait nous être plus utile vivant que mort, non? proposa-t-il, incertain.**_

 _ **Il craignait avoir empiré les choses en osant suggérer une autre idée contraire aux ordres de la Reine. L'expression sur le visage de la Reine était indéchiffrable. Elle le toisa longuement de ses orbes noirs pénétrants.**_

 _ **-Oui, peut-être, concéda t-elle finalement après**_ _ **deux**_ _ **minutes de silence pesant. Mais, reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, il sera votre responsabilité Sire Armand, puisque c'est vous qui l'avez proposé, vous me tiendrez compte de ses faits et gestes dans mon château. Vous et votre faiblesse pour les enfants, un jour cela vous mènera à votre perte, railla-t-elle avant de les quitter pour de bon.**_

 _ **Se tournant vers l'enfant, il prit la clé dans sa poche, entra dans le cachot et s'approcha doucement de l'enfant. Le voyant s'agiter de plus en plus, il s'immobilisa en restant quelques pas devant lui, les mains vides en l'air en signe de paix.**_

 _ **-N'aie pas peur, le rassura-t-il d'une voix plus amicale. Je veux simplement t'aider.**_

 _ **Il lui tendit la main, attendant que le garçon la prenne, mais ce dernier ne s'approcha pas, restant dans son coin, fixant sa main avec méfiance. Voyant l'enfant toujours effrayé , il changea de tactique.**_

 _ **-Tu as entendu notre conversation, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **L'enfant resta résolument muet.**_

 _ **-Tu comprends que j'ai convaincu la Reine de te laisser la vie sauve, non ?**_

 _ **Le garçon était toujours silencieux, mais ses yeux avaient un peu perdu de cette lueur de frayeur, maintenant plus vifs , concentrés sur lui.**_

 _ **-Je suis de ton côté. Veux-tu vivre ?**_

 _ **L'enfant acquiesça faiblement de la tête.**_

 _ **-Si tu prends ma main, je ferai de toi mon écuyer. Je te jure que tu seras toujours nourri et que tu auras toujours un toit au-dessus de ta tête tant que tu obéiras à mes instructions.**_

 _ **Il avait à moitié convaincu l'enfant qui avait desserré ses bras de ses jambes.**_

 _ **-Tu sais, mon père me disait toujours de ne jamais laisser filer une opportunité qui se présente à toi, continua le Chevalier, encourageant. Et cette opportunité elle est là, maintenant.**_

 _ **Avec hésitation , une petite main frêle avança lentement vers celle plus grande de l'adulte. Quand enfin il l'a saisit, il relaxa légèrement. Sans la lâcher, il lui demanda :**_

 _ **-Et ton nom, c'est quoi ?**_

 _ **-Harry, je m'appelle Harry. croassa l'enfant d'un**_ _ **e**_ _ **voix cassée.**_

Présent, Poudlard

-Tu as d'autres questions, Harry? invita Dumbledore.

Il était temps pour lui de mettre les choses au point. Depuis son réveil, Dumbledore semblait être en position de force et s'il le laissait trop mener la danse, le directeur croirait pouvoir le mener par le bout du nez et le Roi noir détestait être en position de faiblesse face à quiconque se croirait plus malin que lui.

-Je voudrais adresser certains points très importants. Tout d'abord, je veux que vous cessiez de me parler avec tant de familiarité, demanda Harry, fermement.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il, pris au dépourvu. Je l'ai seulement fait dans le but d'éviter tout malaise qui pourrait s'installer entre nous.

-Nous ne nous connaissons ni d'Adam ni d'Ève et vous osez vous adresser à moi, un roi, comme si nous étions de rang égal ? questionna Harry avec dérision.

-C'était juste pour me montrer aimable.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, affirma Harry, froidement. Pour vous, ce sera votre Majesté.

-Très bien, soupira Dumbledore, résigné pour le moment. Votre Majesté, rajouta-t-il à contrecœur.

-Ensuite, ce tournoi dans lequel j'ai été forcé de participer, je présume que vous avez déjà fait le nécessaire pour m'empêcher d'y échapper. Vous avez dû bien cacher cette pitoyable coupe ? questionna-t-il.

-Cacher? Non, non, plutôt mise en sécurité pour le bien de tous, rectifia le vieil homme.

-Peu importe, il semblerait que je sois dans l'incapacité de me retirer de ce satané tournoi pour l'instant.

-À propos du tournoi, puisque le champion choisi par la coupe doit venir d'une des trois écoles de magie certifiées dans le contrat magique, j'ai pris la liberté de vous enrôler à Poudlard, déclara plus joyeusement le directeur. Vous serez bien sûr sorti dans une des quatre maisons, puis vous aurez besoin d'acheter une baguette, des uniformes, des équipements scolaires. Les règles s'appliqueront à vous comme à tout autre élève, puis nous parle– , s'élança Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

-Non, coupa Harry.

-Qu...quoi? bégaya-t-il.

-J'ai. Dit. Non, répéta Harry articulant bien distinctement pour le narguer.

Dumbledore resta sans voix une bonne douzaine de secondes avant d'annoncer :

-Sans école à représenter, personne ne pourrait savoir les répercussions que le contrat magique auraient sur vous ou votre magie, votre Majesté.

-Je ne parlais pas de mon intégration à votre précieuse école quand je disais non, je faisais référence à tout ce qui s'en suivait après. Qu'aviez-vous dit déjà? demanda Harry, narquoisement. Oui! La baguette, les quatre maisons, l'uniforme, etc.

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix, votre Majesté. En devenant élève de Poudlard, vous avez consenti à suivre les mêmes règles et mêmes accommodations de vie que n'importe quel autre élève, le prévint-il, sévère.

Il semblait que négocier avec Dumbledore requérait des argumentations plus musclées.

-Vous savez, depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires de fantômes, annonça Harry de but en blanc, le regard vague, semblant perdu dans le passé.

L'autre, pris de court par la tournure de la conversation, ne sut trop quoi dire.

-Oui? dit-il d'un ton mal assuré.

-Même si "certains individus" ont toujours nié l'existence des fantômes , du surnaturel, et ont essayé de me dissuader de continuer à croire à ces balivernes, je n'ai jamais pu atténuer ma fascination pour ces histoires d'apparitions.

-Je suis content de vous apprendre alors que les fantômes existent bel et bien et qu'ici, à Poudlard, il y en a, annonça Dumbledore, le sourire revenu aux lèvres. Il y en a même qui enseignent aux élèves.

-Intéressant, répliqua-t-il, l'air très peu intéressé, les yeux revenus sur le directeur. Mais je ne crois pas que nous parlons du même genre de fantômes. Ici, ils côtoient banalement les vivants.

-Je suis curieux de savoir à quel genre de fantômes vous faites référence, demanda Dumbledore, l'esprit académique toujours avide de connaissances.

-Je parle de spectres d'un tout autre genre, nés de simples gens qui ne possèdent pas de magie, de revenants bien plus sinistres que les fantômes sociables de votre école , des voix hantées venues d'outre-tombe, lui expliqua-t-il. D'aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours entendu cette voix, une voix bien différente, une voix qui me racontait des choses, des choses horribles et effroyables sur tous les gens autour de moi.

À l'entente de la confession d'Harry, Dumbledore se raidit tout de suite sur son fauteuil, les yeux posés étrangement sur son front, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice, même voilée de ses mèches rebelles. Le vieil homme semblait suspicieusement voir l'emplacement exacte de la cicatrice et la fixait intensément.

 _ **3 ans plus tôt, Redstage château**_

 _ **Assistant à un des très fameux party de thé de la Reine, Sire Armand avait quitté sa perpétuelle armure de combat pour une tenue plus festive : une chemise bleue légère qui faisait bien ressortir ses yeux bleu clair , un pantalon gris foncé qui allait avec ses cheveux longs poivre et sel rattachés en queue de cheval. Les invités étaient toujours les mêmes, si non, occasionnellement, il y avait quelques nouvelles têtes. Ceux présents à cet instant étaient les plus proches de la Reine, ceux à qui elle faisait confiance à un certain degré.**_

 _ **Les discussions étaient toujours les mêmes, tournant autour de politique et des ragots au château. Les seuls vrais enthousiastes à participer à la conversation étaient les deux autres invités et la Reine. Sire Armand, lui, n'en connaissant que trop peu sur la politique et ne s'intéressant pas aux ragots, se contentait d'écouter. Quant au Roi à sa droite , il suivait silencieusement aussi les échanges, de peur de contrarier sa femme.**_

 _ **-Je suis sûre que les obligations en tant que Chevalier de la Reine ne vous laissent jamais un moment de répit, n'est-ce pas Sire Armand? demanda la Duchesse, assise en face de lui, d'un ton voulu intéressé, mais qui sonnait tellement faux.**_

 _ **Contrairement à sa cousine, la Reine, la Duchesse n'avait pas hérité de sa beauté exquise : elle avait un visage plus large et ingrat, caché par de nombreux bijoux et breloques en or.**_

 _ **-Pas le moins du monde. Remplir ces responsabilités c'est toujours, pour moi, un grand honneur.**_

 _ **-Quel beau parleur que vous avez là, complimenta-t-elle en s'adressant à la Reine.**_

 _ **-C'est pour cela que parmi tous les hommes à mon service, il est mon préféré, déclara sa Majesté avec fierté, de sa voix caressante.**_

 _ **-Alors vous avez bien fait de le choisir en tant que chef de votre garde royale, votre Majesté, rajouta la Duchesse, mièvrement.**_

 _ **La discussion continua sur un autre sujet, le laissant seul à ses pensées et ses souvenirs des deux dernières années. Il repensa à Harry qui avait pris la position d'écuyer comme convenu. En entendant le terme « écuyer », l'enfant avait d'abord cru que Sire Armand allait l'employer comme serviteur et cette lueur de peur était revenue en force, mais celui-ci fut bien vite rassuré que c'était deux choses bien distinctes avant d'éclater de rire.**_

 _ **Il lui avait alors expliqué sa position en tant que Chevalier et Chef de garde, qu'il était considéré comme le champion de la royauté et qu'il ne répondait qu'à elle seule. Les années où il prit Harry sous son aile furent difficiles pour tous les deux : l'enfant était très renfermé, ne s'ouvrant pas facilement aux autres. Malgré cela, Sire Armand persista et ne regretta pas sa décision quand Harry et lui se rapprochèrent et formèrent un lien solide. Harry lui révéla ses pouvoirs cachés et Armand l'aida à les contrôler. Pour lui, Harry était comme un fils. En pensant à ce fils informel, il se souvint du paquet qu'il avait emmené au party de thé, en guise de cadeau. Bien emballé dans un tissu fin brodé, se trouvait une boîte en fer scellée par la cire. À l'intérieur se trouvait les douceurs préférés de la Reine : des pâtes d'amandes enrobées de chocolat au lait. Il en avait offert une poignée à Harry ce matin pour le récompenser de ses accomplissements.**_

 _ **Toussant doucement pour interrompre la conversation, Sire Armand s'excusa de son action et offrit son cadeau à la Reine.**_

 _ **-Mais quelle délicate attention! s'exclama la Reine, contente. Je les accepte avec plaisir, dit-elle en saisissant la boîte avidement.**_

 _ **Piochant une friandise la première, elle tendit ensuite la boîte aux trois autres : d 'abord son époux qui marmonna des remerciements; puis la Duchesse qui la remercie avec profusion et enfin le vieux Conte avant de déposer la boîte sur la table.**_

 _ **Ne voyant pas Sire Armand être invité à en prendre une, la Duchesse le fit tout de suite remarquer.**_

 _ **-Votre Altesse, Sire Armand n'y a-t-il pas droit, aussi, à une de ces friandises?**_

 _ **-Non, il n'a jamais aimé les choses sucrées, clarifia la Reine.**_

 _ **Armand acquiesça de la tête en signe d'accord.**_

 _ **-Mais trêve de discussion et profitons de son délicieux cadeau! continua la Reine, enjouée.**_

 _ **Avant que l'un des quatre ne put goûter aux friandises, les portes du petit salon s'ouvrirent avec fracas.**_

 _ **-STOP, cria quelqu'un pénétrant dans la pièce.**_

 _ **Tous se tournèrent vers l'élément perturbateur. C'était Harry tout essoufflé , le front en sueur et le corps très pâle, prêt à s'évanouir.**_

 _ **-Comment oses-tu venir nous déranger ici sans ma permission? gronda la Reine.**_

 _ **-Mais quel malotru, nous interrompre de la sorte, commenta la Duchesse hautainement, reniflant avec dédain.**_

 _ **-C'est mon écuyer, je m'enquerrai tout de suite de la raison de sa présence et le punirai comme il se doit, intervint Sire Armand.**_

 _ **Ce dernier s'excusa, prêt à se lever pour rejoindre son protégé et le réprimander.**_

 _ **-Ne mangez pas les friandises, elles sont empoisonnées, déclara Harry promptement, le teint verdâtre, avant de s'évanouir.**_

 _ **Sous le choc, la Reine, la Duchesse et le Roi laissèrent les friandises tomber de leur main.**_

 _ **-Comment? murmura le Roi, hébété.**_

 _ **Le Conte, se ressaisissant, ouvrit en deux sa friandise et lécha un petit peu l'intérieur avant d'annoncer à tout le monde sa découverte. Le Conte était un expert en herbes et potions grâce à son obsession pour l'horticulture.**_

 _ **-Il y a de l'orable dans cette chose.**_

 _ **L'orable était la sève d'un arbre du même nom. Cette substance était très célèbre pour teindre des tissus en couleur dorée, mais également comme poison mortel. Ce qui lui valait d'être appelée le poison des rois. Ces arbres poussaient un peu partout au Sud du royaume et ce n'était pas très difficile d'en trouver.**_

 _ **Le Conte se leva, s'approcha de la forme étendue par terre qu'était Harry, puis l'examina**_ _ **minutieusement.**_

 _ **-Il a été empoisonné par de l'orable, déclara-t-il.**_

 _ **-Garde, GARDE, GARDE, s'époumona la Reine, sans préambule.  
**_

 _ **Cinq gardes accoururent en trombe à la suite des cris.**_

 _ **-Que deux d'entre vous l'emmène au physicien et les autres... ordonna-t-elle.  
**_

 _ **Son regard empli de rage tomba sur l**_ _ **e chevalier aux cheveux poivre et sel.**_

 _ **-Enfermez-le aux donjons, finit-elle sombrement.**_

Présent, Poudlard

Après l'avoir fixé de ses yeux maintenant dénués de pétillement, Dumbledore se repositionna calmement sur son fauteuil, la posture plus rigide, l'air plus sombre. Pour une personne normale, il aurait seulement vu le directeur se réajuster sur son siège, mais les yeux experts d'Harry pouvaient voir toute autre chose. La main semblant reposée innocemment sur le genou de Dumbledore s'était légèrement reculée sur sa cuisse, tout près de sa poche où se trouvait sûrement une baguette.

-Alors, Monsieur Potter, cette voix dans votre tête vous dit-elle de faire du mal aux gens? demanda-t-il solennellement, oubliant son titre.

-Ahahahahahahah... Harry éclata d'un rire léger par l'absurdité de cette question, laissant le moment d'irrespect passer.

-Monsieur Potter, puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de votre rire?

On décelait une once de colère dans le ton du plus âgé.

-La notion de blesser les autres est-il une chose amusante pour vous?

-Non non, ce n'est pas le fait de blesser quelqu'un qui m'a fait rire, c'est votre question en elle-même, lui répondit Harry.

-Hein? demanda le directeur d'un air perdu. Décidément, aujourd'hui, il n'en finissait pas de perdre ses mots.

-La voix ne pourra jamais me demander de faire du mal aux autres, elle ne pourra jamais m'inciter à faire quoi que ce soit, même si je l'entends, elle ne provient pas de ma tête.

-Je crois...je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, poursuivit Dumbledore, toute sévérité disparue.

-La voix, celle que j'entends, c'est la voix de fantômes qui m'entourent.

-Ah! Mais c'est tout à fait normal pour un sorcier de pouvoir voir les fantômes.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je les voyais, j'ai dit que je les entendais, rectifia Harry. Je vous le redis, je ne parle pas du même type de spectres qui hantent votre école. Je parle d'un tout autre genre de fantômes qui hantent les vivants, les hantent jusqu'à les rendre fous.

Frappé de stupeur, le plus âgé resta la bouche entrouverte sans pouvoir sortir un son.

-Tout le monde est hanté, même vous, annonça Harry. Voudriez-vous que je vous dise ce que les spectres qui vous hantent racontent ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire étrange.

-Avec grand plaisir, accepta Dumbledore, curieux.

Il attendit que l'autre fasse quelque chose, des gestes de préparation ou même demander des instruments ou objets médiumniques, mais Harry resta tranquillement assis sur le lit, les mains sur ses genoux, les yeux rivés sur le directeur.

-Perceval, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de porter ces accoutrements ridiculement colorés? demanda Harry, la voix rocailleuse et le regard vacant. Son expression rappelait beaucoup à Dumbledore une certaine professeure de divination.

-L'usage de mon deuxième prénom et cette voix transformée, sourit Dumbledore, amusé. Je présume que vous devez imiter une personne proche de moi, peut-être un homme. Je suis sûr d'en avoir parlé dans un interview. Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant, il s'agissait de mon père m'appelant par ce prénom dans le Wizard Weekly magazine une fois.

-Perceval, si j'avais su qu'aujourd'hui, tu deviendrais aussi obsédé par ces lemon drop, je ne t'aurais jamais donné le premier bonbon au citron dans ton enfance.

-Oh, oh! Une déduction faite au hasard qui s'est avérée. Tout le monde sait que les lemon drop sont mes péchés mignons. Très malin, j'y croirais presque, s'enthousiasma l'autre.

-Mon petit lumière, tu as toujours été un enfant destiné à de grandes choses, continua Harry de cette voix étrange.

-Quoi? Comment m'as-tu appelé? C'est impossible... Seul mon père et moi connaissions ce surnom, dit Dumbledore, troublé, d'une voix tremblante. Qui t'en a parlé ? gronda le barbu.

-C'est moi, ton père, as-tu oublié ? As-tu donc honte de moi? questionna Harry, mimant grossièrement un visage triste. La famille, il n'y a rien de plus important que cela, mais toi tu sembles l'avoir oubli–

-Je crois que la plaisanterie a assez duré maintenant, coupa Dumbledore.

-J'ai si froid, tellement froid, je les entends encore et encore et encore... leurs cris apeurés et leurs rires hystériques tous autour de moi. Ils approchent Perceval, j'ai de plus en plus froid. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me visites plus, as-tu honte de moi? De ce que j'ai fait? Suis-je un monstre pour toi?

Tout au long du discours plaintif du soi-disant médium, Dumbledore avait sorti sa baguette, la serrant fortement entre ses doigts jusqu'à se blanchir les jointures.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, mon petit lumière? Ces démons me torturent continuellement. Arrête-les, ne les laisse plus s'approcher de moi, non, non, NON, NON, cria Harry de désespoir, maintenant plus convainquant.

Pendant un court instant, Albus Dumbledore fut transporté autre part, oubliant à qui il parlait et faillit se jeter sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais se retint un moment.

-Albi, tu me lis encore une fois les contes de Beedle le Barde? reprit Harry avec une voix différente de la première, haute perchée, semblable à celle d'une fille.

-NON, ARRÊTE, hurla le vieillard, hors de lui, se levant de son fauteuil, reconnaissant la personne imitée.

-Tu es tout le temps dehors et je suis seule. Abe, lui, travaille toujours, couina Harry grotesquement, mais Dumbledore n'y prêta plus attention, déstabilisé par ce que disait le plus jeune.

-Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas?

-SILENCIO, hurla Dumbledore en lui jetant un sort, voulant le faire taire, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir marché.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus parce que je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard? Je le vois quand tu emmènes ton ami à la maison, tu me dis d'aller à la cave... c'est pour me cacher, hein? dit-il, plus agité.

Frappé profondément par ces mots, Dumbledore s'avança hâtivement jusqu'à être à genoux devant lui, adossé au montant du lit. Il lui prit les épaules et le secoua fiévreusement, criant :

-NON, NE PARLE PLUS, ASSEZ, ASSEZ!

Mais rien n'y fit, le jeune sorcier continua :

-Il n'aime pas les gens comme moi, n'est-ce pas? Et toi? Toi aussi tu ne m'aimes plus. Es-tu heureux maintenant ? Soulagé que je sois morte ? Es-tu satisfait qu'enfin tu te sois débarrassé de m–

Comme possédé, Dumbledore l'interrompit en lui lançant un sort très dangereux. Harry esquiva l'attaque en sautant hors du lit. La place qu'il occupait autrefois était à présent remplacée par un trou béant dans le matelas encore fumant.

-Tu y crois maintenant, Dumbledore? demanda Harry, triomphant avec un sourire malicieux.

Dumbledore, lui, avait les yeux baissés sur sa baguette, puis sur le trou dans le lit, alternant son regard à plusieurs reprises entre les deux avant de reculer lentement sous le choc. Il annonça d'une voix faible, voulant couper court à la conversation :

-Je devrais peut-être me retirer maintenant.

-Je me demande ce qui pourrait arriver si je recommençais notre petite séance sur un autre occupant de cette école ? se demanda Harry assez fortement pour se faire entendre de l'autre.

Dumbledore se retourna vers lui les yeux plissés, suspicieux.

-Si le vénérable et tout puissant Albus Dumbledore réagit comme ça à quelques mots, qu'en serait-il d'un membre du corps enseignant ou pire...d'un élève? Le psyché d'un enfant est quelque chose de si fragile, quelques mots mal placés peuvent marquer un jeune esprit à vie. Il pourrait tout aussi se briser, expliqua Harry, les yeux exagérément écarquillés d'horreur.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela?

-Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour tout le monde que je m'isole, que je n'assiste à aucun cours ou ne côtoie aucun élève. La seule chose auquel je participerai sera le tournoi.

Le message était très clair. Harry pourrait « inadvertamment » utiliser son don sur les élèves s'il était forcé à faire des choses qu'il considérerait inutiles; pas besoin de matériel scolaire, pas d'uniforme, de règles, d'autorité sur lui par Dumbledore et ses enseignants.

-D'accord, accepta enfin le directeur, résigné. Que t'est-il donc arrivé Harry? se demanda le plus vieux à lui-même, quittant la chambre, le dos voûté.

-J'ai appris une leçon de vie très importante, murmura Harry dans le vide à l'entente de la question.

 _ **3 ans plus tôt, Redstage château**_

 _ **Avachi dans la saleté par terre, Armand commençait à avoir mal au dos et à se fatiguer. Pourtant il ne faisait que s'asseoir et se lever dans sa cellule , il ne prêtait nullement attention ni à ses douleurs ni à sa fatigue. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait été jeté au cachot, suite à la tentative de meurtre sur la Reine. Le seul qui lui rendait visite était un garde chargé de lui amener son repas deux fois par jour. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cette mixture pâteuse et grisâtre un repas.**_

 _ **Depuis quatre jours, Armand ne cessait de penser et de repenser à comment ces friandises avaient pu être empoisonnées. Après les avoir achetées, il avait personnellement examiné à plusieurs reprises ces dernières et les avaient bien conservées, loin de toute altération dans un endroit secret. Il repassait tout le temps en boucle dans sa tête cette journée fatidique à en devenir presque fou. Comment ? Et qui ? Ces questions restaient un mystère. Rien ou personne n'aurait normalement pu empoisonner ces friandises sans qu'il ne le sache, il les avaient mises dans un compartiment caché de son bureau fermé à clé et dont lui seul connaissait l'existence. L'unique clé qui aurait pu l'ouvrir était tout le temps avec lui. Personne n'aurait pu la prendre et la remettre sur lui sans s'être fait attraper...**_

 _ **Des bruits de pas provenant du couloir sombre des cachots le firent sortir de ses pensées. Dans cet endroit isolé du moindre bruit extérieur, ces pas réguliers représentaient le seul moment de lucidité auquel le Chevalier pouvait se raccrocher. Les cachots étaient tous vides, excepté le sien : la Reine n'avait pas pour habitude de garder en vie ses prisonniers plus d'un jour, ce qui faisait de lui la seule âme qui se trouvait coincée ici-bas.**_

 _ **Malgré l'effet positif qu'avaient les bruits de pas sur lui, il s'étonna que le garde était en avance par rapport à son horaire**_ _ **quotidien**_ _ **; son ventre**_ _ **criait plutôt**_ _ **famine habituellement avant son arrivée . Se relevant difficilement, Sire Armand se tint droit à la venue de son unique visiteur. Même s'il avait était faussement accusé, enfermé et oublié dans ce lieu maudit, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible et abattu devant qui que ce soit, seule sa fierté lui restait.**_

 _ **-Que le ciel soit loué , vous êtes sain et sauf, s'exclama le visiteur qui n'était pas du tout le garde habituel.**_

 _ **Se rapprochant de la figure avec difficulté, le Chevalier attrapa les mains de celui-ci entre les siennes, submergé de soulagement et de bonheur.**_

 _ **-Harry, soupira-t-il joyeusement. Tu es vivant! J'espère que le poison n'a laissé aucun effet négatif sur toi.**_

 _ **-Non, aucun, le rassura le plus jeune. C'est seulement maintenant que j'ai pu me faufiler au cachot pour vous rendre visite. Si je le pouvais, j'aurais voulu le faire plus tôt.**_

 _ **-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, répondit Sire Armand, touché par les paroles de ce garçon qu'il avait pratiquement élevé comme son enfant.**_

 _ **-Je suis venu avec les clés du cachot et des portes de sortie, annonça Harry avec enthousiasme.**_

 _ **Lâchant les mains de son mentor, il sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés qu'il exhiba fièrement. Comme ça, vous pourrez vous échapper plus facilement et quitter le royaume.**_

 _ **-Comment cela, m'échapper ? Moi, un chevalier? Fuir comme un vulgaire voleur? Jamais, rétorqua Sire Armand, offusqué.**_

 _ **-Mais ils vous pendront si vous restez. Toutes les preuves vous accusent, s'écria le noiraud.**_

 _ **-Avec honneur, j'affronterai la justice la tête haute pendant mon procès et conduirai ma plaidoirie selon le code de la chevalerie.**_

 _ **-C'est un procès déjà perdu d'avance. Rien ne peut vous innocenter. Fuyez s'il vous plaît, le supplia Harry une fois de plus.**_

 _ **-Si j'arrivais seulement à trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour prouver que quelqu'un ai pu ajouté l'orable aux friandises que je gardais pour la Reine, alors ils devront admettre mon innocence, déclara le plus vieux, buté.**_

 _ **-Mais jamais vous ne réussirez à faire cela. Ces friandises étaient toujours sous votre œil vigilant. Personne n'aurait pu les empoisonner sans que vous n'auriez pu vous en rendre compte. Le compartiment secret de votre bureau ne peut être facilement trouvé ou forcé.**_

 _ **À l'entente de cette phrase, Armand sentit un nœud invisible se former dans son estomac.**_

 _ **-Mon compartiment secret ? questionna le Chevalier avec appréhension. Comment sais-tu que mon bureau comporte un compartiment secret ? Je ne l'ai jamais révélé à personne, la Reine elle-même ne sait pas que j'en possède un.**_

 _ **-Mais si, vous m'en avez parlé…avant, nia Harry. Sinon, comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous en aviez un ?**_

 _ **La réponse était à présent claire, mais tellement difficile à avaler pour lui.**_

 _ **-Toi ? Impossible. Non ce n'est pas possible, répéta le prisonnier sous le choc.**_

 _ **-De quoi parlez-vous ? Jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille, vous êtes quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Vous êtes comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Comment pouvez- vous même y penser ?**_

 _ **L'expression d'Harry était celle d'une personne blessée par ses paroles.**_

 _ **-Oui…le seul capable d'avoir pris la clé du compartiment secret sans que je le soupçonne. Tu étais mon écuyer, donc tu pouvais bien fouiller dans mes affaires sans que je trouve quelque chose d'étrange à cela. C'était toi, finit -il, les épaules voûtées et le visage ayant pris un coup de vieux de plusieurs années .**_

 _ **-Et moi qui me suis donné tant de peine pour vous trouver un moyen de rester en vie…**_

 _ **Tournant le dos aux barreaux, le jeune se redressa progressivement, perdant de son air blessé et résigné.**_

 _ **-Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Vous, derrière ces barreaux, prêt à être exécuté aux ordres de la Reine et moi, tentant de vous sauver.**_

 _ **Harry éclata d'un rire perturbant.**_

 _ **\- Toi que je voyais comme la personne la plus loyale et sincère. Pourquoi ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Je t'ai élevé comme mon propre fils.**_

 _ **Son cœur était lourd en découvrant la vérité.**_

 _ **-Tsss…comme un fils ? Vous voulez plutôt dire comme votre serviteur, siffla-t-il à son interlocuteur.**_

 _ **Le Chevalier resta silencieux, stupéfait.**_

 _ **-Croyiez-vous vraiment que parce que vous m'avez épargné la potence, je resterais éternellement le fidèle toutou qui vous admirerait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Toujours prêt à remuer la queue pour vous ?**_

 _ **En crachant ces mots, Harry s'était de nouveau retourné vers lui, l'expression furibonde.**_

 _ **-Je ne t'ai jamais traité comme un serviteur.**_

 _ **-Et bien, vous avez tort. Vous n'avez jamais vu les choses de ma perspective, déclara Harry, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.**_

 _ **-Mais pourquoi t'es-tu empoisonné ?**_

 _ **La question était inutile, juste une dernière tentative pour essayer de comprendre les motivations de ce fils qui n'en avait jamais été un.**_

 _ **-Il fallait bien que je m'innocente de ce crime, non ? Nous étions trop proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'on ne me soupçonne pas de conspirer avec vous. Et quel meilleur moyen de prouver mon innocence que d'être moi-même empoisonné par inadvertance et trahi par mon propre mentor, expliqua tranquillement le garçon toujours avec ce sourire troublant.**_

 _ **-Et tout ça parce que tu penses que je t'ai traité...commença Armand.**_

 _ **-Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas par vengeance personnelle que je vous ai choisi, interrompit l'autre. Avec votre disgrâce ou votre mort – c'est à vous de choisir, l'une comme l'autre me sera profitable – la place de Chevalier et Chef de la garde royale sera vacante et prête pour moi. Vous m'avez toujours appris à saisir une opportunité présente, non ? Eh bien, la voilà mon opportunité.**_

 _ **-Me trahir juste pour un titre qui ne vaudrait rien entre les mains de quelqu'un sans honneur ? Et tout ça dans le but de devenir le serviteur d'un autre, la Reine, dit-il, las de se sentir triste ou sympathique.**_

 _ **Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mépriser Harry maintenant.**_

 _ **-Croyez-moi, c'est un mal pour un bien, je ne resterai pas longtemps à son service. Au fait, je la surpasserai plus tard… Mon but est de devenir roi, révéla le traître, se délectant de l'expression stupéfaite de l'ancien Chevalier.**_

 _ **-Tu es fou. C'est impossible. Jamais tu ne réussiras à devenir roi à toi tout seul, affirma Armand.**_

 _ **-N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas aussi seul que vous le pensez . J'ai quelqu'un de puissant prêt à me soutenir et à me pousser vers le sommet. Alors, toujours prêt à rester et mourir bravement ou à fuir lâchement et vivre?**_

 **Voila terminer pour ce chapitre**

 **Prochain chapitre : Le respect ça se mérite**


	3. Chapter 3 le respect ça se mérite

**Disclamer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et les OC sont les miens.**

 **Encore un grand merci à Myuki88 qui est ma bêta lectrice et à tous ceux qui m'ont follower ou suivit**

Chapitre 3 : Le respect ça se mérite

Présent, Poudlard

Une semaine après la nomination des quatre champions, les repas dans la Grande Salle étaient devenu beaucoup plus mouvementés, suite à l'arrivée inoubliable du célèbre Harry Potter. La fameuse Grande Salle avait été extrêmement endommagée par l'affrontement du quatrième champion contre presque la moitié de la faculté enseignante et les aurors. Même avec l'aide de la magie et les connaissances des professeurs, les réparations de la Grande Salle n'avançaient guère.

Maintenant, la ségrégation entre maisons était un peu plus difficile à maintenir avec presque toute les tables et bancs des poufsouffles et serdaigles réduits en cendres. Et l'endroit était saturé d'énergie magique trop dense qui interférait avec tout sort de reconstruction ou de création. La restitution de la salle était donc faite manuellement, tâche difficile pour les sorciers habitués à seulement lever leur baguette pour tout accomplir.

Elle ressemblait à présent à une zone sinistrée avec toutes ces traces calcinées et débris. Les poufsouffles étaient serrés contre les gryffondors, entassés comme des sardines les uns contre les autres, de même que les serdaigles et les serpentards. Quant aux élèves des deux autres écoles, après la nomination des champions, la directrice et directeur des deux écoles respectives décidèrent de rester dans leur véhicule de transport pour le temps venu jusqu'au tournoi pour leur sécurité, limitant le plus possible les contacts entre les trois écoles à cause de l'assaut d'Harry sur les étudiants étrangers.

Personne n'était plus dérangé par la situation qu'une certaine paria de la maison gryffondor, Hermione Granger. Pressée entre une deuxième année de gryffondor et un poufsouffle de sixième année, elle essayait tant bien que mal de finir son livre sur les rares ingrédients pour potions. Les mouvements de bras à côté d'elle étaient vraiment pénibles physiquement et mentalement. Les coups de coudes qu'elle recevait commençaient sûrement à laisser des bleus sur son bras et à la seule idée ne pas finir son livre avant le commencement du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était un autre genre de torture pour elle. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle devait entendre les jacassements incessants des reines du commérage; elle se serait bien passé de savoir les théories stupides que Lavender Brown et Parvati Patil avaient fait circuler sur le sort d'Harry Potter.

-Seamus Finnigan a entendu de Justin Finch-Fletchley qui a entendu lui-même de Su Li qui elle, a entendu de Michael McCormick que Dumbledore aurait exécuté Harry Potter avec les yeux du cadavre du basilic de l'incident d'il y a deux ans, raconta Lavender à voix haute.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Ma tante elle-même m'a écrit que le Ministère de la magie l'avait jugé durant un procès tenu hier devant tout le Magenmagot. mais elle ne m'a pas parlé du verdict ou de sa sentence, partagea Susan Bones assise en face de Parvati.

-Je suis certaine qu'au moment même où nous parlons, le Ministère lui a déjà donné le baiser du détraqueur, annonça l'Indienne dramatiquement.

-Oui, oui, tu as raison, ajouta Hannah Abbott en accord avec elle.

-Que c'est horrible! En même temps, après ce qu'il a fait, le Ministre de la magie lui-même a dû lui infliger la peine la plus sévère, du genre, l'offrir aux gobelins comme sacrifice et le faire dévorer dans un de leur coffre souterrain, renchérit Lavender.

-Non, plutôt le transfigurer en statue et le placer sur la fontaine de l'atrium en guise d'avertissement pour les futurs criminels. Supposa Parvati.

-Oh ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres filles en face de Parvati et Lavender, croyant à leurs stupides histoires.

Hermione était déçue par l'attitude de Bones, même si elle et la Poufsouffle n'avaient interagit que rarement, Hermione avait cru qu'une fille comme elle, toujours parmi les premiers de son année aurait un peu plus de jugeote et ne croirait pas si facilement les commérages des deux gryffondors.

C'était maintenant évident qu'Hermione ne pourrait plus continuer sa routine matinale : s'asseoir à plusieurs mètres de ses camarades de classe, enfouie dans un livre, loin de tout dérangement éventuel qui pourrait se produire et qui s'était produit une semaine de cela. Elle était certaine qu'il n'y aurait jamais une année tranquille à Poudlard.

Exaspérée, Hermione ferma brusquement son bouquin, recevant un regard désapprobateur d'un poufsouffle.

Au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui faire un reproche, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Tous se turent un instant et se tournèrent vers l'entrée.

-Excusez-moi pour mon retard, déclara Harry Potter, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il ne portait pas sa couronne excentrique et sa cape noire, il portait une simple chemise noire, un pantalon et des chaussures de la même couleur. Il marcha avec confidence au centre de la pièce nullement perturbé par l'état de la pierre noircie par les flammes et s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant la table des professeurs.

-Alors, où est-ce que je m'assois ? finit-il en lançant un regard empli de dédain vers les tables restantes excessivement occupées.

Les protestions explosèrent dans la Grande Salle, scène récurrente d'une nomination inattendue d'un quatrième participant au tournoi. Même à la table des professeurs, on pouvait voir et entendre leur indignations causés par la présence du jeune homme. Calmement, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise.

-Je vous prie de garder le silence un instant, demanda le directeur, mais personne ne l'entendit et ne lui prêta attention.

-Chers élèves et professeurs… essaya-t-il de nouveau, mais sa voix fut noyée par la cacophonie incessante présente dans la Grande Salle.

-SILENCE, cria Dumbledore, las de leur inattention.

Ce qui réussit à les faire taire et à focaliser toute leur attention sur lui.

-Il est vrai que les fâcheuses circonstances qui se sont produites entre ces quatre murs furent des faits regrettables. Aucun des partis concernés n'est particulièrement fier de son comportement et reconnaît toutes ses fautes. En la personne du Ministère de la magie, sa Majesté le Roi Harry Potter est reconnu non coupable pour ses actions à l'encontre de certains élèves, enseignants et aurors. Il a été reconnu être en droit de se protéger puisqu'il a été contraint dans un contrat magique illégal dans un procès formel.

Tout le monde allait encore une fois protester, mais Dumbledore les interrompit.

-Je comprends que ce sera très difficile pour vous tous de pardonner ou d'oublier, mais c'est dans l'intérêt de tous d'aller de l'avant, de nous libérer des entraves du passé et de commencer à coopérer. Il est compréhensible que sa réaction fut légèrement disproportionnée et je suis sûr qu'il en est profondément désolé. Après une longue discussion avec le Roi Harry Potter, nous nous sommes expliqué et sommes parvenu à un compromis qui bénéficiera à sa Majesté et les occupants de Poudlard. Toute altercation entre les champions ou entre les champions et élèves sera sévèrement punie par le Ministère lui-même.

Quand le directeur annonça la partie où Potter était désolé et qu'il regrettait ses actions, Hermione se détourna de la table des professeurs pour examiner la personne mentionnée et elle fut en partie stupéfaite et en partie impressionnée par la désinvolture qui se lisait sur son visage, nullement désolé ou coupable.

-N'est-ce pas votre Majesté ?

-Oui, oui, désolé, dit le Roi distraitement, trop occupé à vagabonder de la table des gryffondors et poufsouffles à des serpentards et serdaigles.

À la recherche de quelque chose, il fixa un à un les élèves qui, sous son regard intimidant, évitèrent ses yeux. Et soudainement, ses yeux émeraudes s'arrêtèrent sur ceux noisettes d'Hermione.

Personne ne parla, attendant de voir ce qui se passerait après. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, se sentant nerveuse et excitée à la fois pour une raison inconnue.

-Bouge de là.

 _ **2 ans plus tôt, château Blackmountain**_

 _ **Le ciel nuageux grisâtre transformait la cour colorée des présentes figures hétéroclites en un décor maussade et terne. Ils étaient là en tant que témoins d'un événement solennel. Harry était vêtu d'un habit blanc déchargé de tout ornement, rendu fade et vide.**_

 _ **La tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger même si son instinct lui criait intérieurement le contraire. Tout près de sa nuque était posée la lame d'une longue épée. Il était resté immobile très longtemps dans cette position, les deux genoux à terre, ce n'était pas du tout confortable. Il se sentait vulnérable et n'appréciait pas du tout cette position.**_

 _ **-Sire Harry Potter, ancien Chevalier de l'armée rouge, ancien Gardien de la paix et de la justice du royaume des Hautes Terres, ancien Protecteur des nécessiteux et des faibles, avouez avoir failli à votre devoir envers la Reine Iracebeth Of Crims ?**_

 _ **-Oui, je l'avoue, dit-il toujours la tête baissée, le ton vaincu.**_

 _ **Devant cet homme garni tout en rouge, là, en position de soumission devant cette haute figure autoritaire et toute une foule de gens enthousiasmés par ce rassemblement exceptionnel, il était prêt à accepter de tout son cœur ce qu'on lui réservait.**_

 _ **-Consentez-vous à repentir de vos fautes, à déférer aux jugements de vos aïeux et à vous soumettre à leurs décisions ? demanda sévèrement l'homme âgé.**_

 _ **-Oui, je consens, répondit Harry toujours le ton soumis, la tête abaissée.**_

 _ **C'était enfin son moment tant attendu, le jour qu'il avait rêvé depuis des années. La consécration de toute sa vie, de tant de sacrifices et tant de planifications.**_

 _ **-Que les fautes autrefois commises soient à présent absolues, que les devoirs autrefois négligés soient à présent accomplis doublement, que par cette lame par trois fois vous resterez fort et ne faillerez plus.**_

 _ **Il plaça la partie non tranchante de la lame de son épaule gauche à celle de droite avant de finir par la poser sur sa tête. Ensuite, l'épée fut remise à un écuyer qui se retira aussi vite.**_

 _ **Derrière l'homme en rouge, apparut un chevalier vêtu d'une armure tout en noir portant entre ses mains à moitié tendues une longue cape noire à l'aspect soyeux et fin.**_

 _ **-Que par ce symbolisme, nous vous revêtons des pouvoirs du royaume des Terres Oubliées, déclara solennellement l'homme, prenant la cape et revêtant Harry de celle-ci. Acceptez-vous ?**_

 _ **-Oui, j'accepte .**_

 _ **Harry avait à présent la tête relevée, les yeux rivés sur le visage devant lui.**_

 _ **Un chevalier, vêtu du même genre d'armure, mais en argent, remplaça le précèdent. Il avait entre ses mains une épée au pommeau en argent, la poignée en bois et la lame blanche en argent.**_

 _ **-Que par ce symbolisme, nous vous remettons le pouvoir de juger les justes et les criminels. Acceptez-vous ?**_

 _ **Il lui remit l'épée.**_

 _ **-Oui, j'accepte.**_

 _ **Harry prit le pommeau de ses deux mains, plaçant l'épée droite, en parallèle devant lui , la pointe enfoncée dans le sol.**_

 _ **Et un dernier chevalier revêtu d'une armure en or porta entre ses mains un coussin rouge où reposait une couronne faite d'or pur aux pointes fines et longues.**_

 _ **-Que par ce symbolisme, nous vous couronnons Roi des Terres Oubliées et de son peuple. Que votre règne soit durable et paisible.**_

 _ **Et sous les acclamations joyeuses de la foule, Harry fut couronné roi.**_

Présent, Poudlard

Une semaine après la nomination des quatre champions

Sous la requête, ou plutôt, l'ordre de Potter, Hermione s'indigna et s'empourpra tellement de gêne que son visage était devenu presque aussi rouge que les cheveux roux des Weasley.

Mais Hermione se ressaisit vivement et le rétorqua d'aller voir ailleurs, fermant le clapet du jeune roi. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire à sa face, mais n'osa pas. Suivant la demande de lui laisser sa place, elle s'exécuta hâtivement, ramassant ses affaires. Puis, la tête baissée, elle évita le regard des gens de la Grande Salle, fuyant la place.

C'était maintenant le début de l'après-midi et, pas une seule fois, Hermione ne pouvait faire un pas dans le château sans que quelqu'un parle d'elle à voix basse ou chuchote sur l'incident de ce matin. Elle qui avait tant essayé et essayé de devenir invisible pour une fois, c'était maintenant fichu. Il n'y avait pas, ainsi, une seule année à Poudlard où elle n'était pas victime de circonstances atténuantes et de malchance.

La fermeture temporaire de l'école après leur troisième année et l'effraction du présumé dangereux Sirius Black à Poudlard avait été un moment de répit pour Hermione. Plus de regard de pitié envers elle pour une année entière.

Hermione avait décidé d'éviter la Grande Salle pour quelques moments, ayant demandé personnellement aux elfes de maison son déjeuner qu'elle mangerait au calme, toute seule, dans une salle de classe abandonnée dans une aile inutilisée. _Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi_ , pensa la brunette, cachée des regards inquisiteurs auprès de ses livres.

-Alors, c'est ici que tu te caches.

Hermione fit volte face précipitamment vers la chaise derrière elle d'où elle avait entendu la phrase. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté de battre.

-Par Merlin, j'ai failli avoir une attaque, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux fusillant inconsciemment Harry du regard.

-Eh bien, la prochaine fois, sois plus vigilante et attentive, répliqua Harry avec nonchalance.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, son attitude était vraiment exaspérante et étrangement, admirative. Elle qui était tout le contraire de ce garçon, la fausse gryffondor, la perpétuelle victime, l'introvertie, enviait étrangement cette personne grossière et insolente.

-Alors, tu vas le demander ou pas ?

Harry la regardait dans les yeux, l'expression sérieuse.

-Demander quoi ? questionna Hermione de surprise, l'air perdu.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder longuement sans parler, Harry semblait chercher quelque chose dans les yeux de celle-ci. Quand il eut enfin fini, il soupira.

-Je croyais avoir vu quelque chose de remarquable en toi.

Hermione sentit une sorte de papillonnement dans son ventre.

-Mais je me suis peut-être trompé, continua le jeune roi maintenant debout, prêt à quitter Hermione.

Elle n'était pas encore sûre du pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle n'était pas sûre de quoi il parlait, mais quelque chose en elle lui criait de ne pas le laisser partir juste comme ça.

-Attends, l'interpella-t-elle verbalement, mais ne bougea pas de sa place, tiraillée, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire…

Harry attendit quelque chose d'elle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle balbutia donc la première chose qui lui vint par la tête.

-Tu es si différent de celui que j'avais imaginé quand j'avais onze ans.

Le Roi noir, en entendant cela, arqua juste un sourcil , semblant lui lancer ce regard qui demandait « vraiment? », et encore une fois depuis ce matin, Hermione rougit comme une tomate.

-Que c'est mignon, répliqua-t-il avec dérision.

-Je…je… Hermione était sûre qu'elle avait les joues encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure.

-Mais parlons plus sérieusement, tu veux du pouvoir. Ce n'était pas une question, juste un fait établi. Cachée derrière cette image d'intellectuelle asociale, profondément enfouie derrière ces connaissances, il y a ce désir viscéral de posséder du pouvoir.

-Non, tu te trompes, nia-t-elle faiblement.

Quelque chose de ce qu'il avait dit avait déclenché une réaction étrange en elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître, quelque chose qu'elle avait cru enfoui au plus profond de son cœur, quelque chose qu'elle craignait depuis qu'elle savait que la magie existait.

-Pas la peine de mentir, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, affirma Hermione, la tête baissée, honteuse de ce sentiment qu'elle avait toujours essayé de réprimer .

-Il n'y a pas mal à vouloir du pouvoir, dit-il d'une manière caressante, à présent assis sur un bureau à côté de celui d'Hermione, les jambes croisés. Avec le pouvoir, tu aurais pu te défendre contre ce troll, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hoqueta de surprise en l'entendant.

-Avec le pouvoir, tu aurais pu empêcher d'être pétrifiée. Avec lui, tu aurais pu échapper à cet évadé d'Azkaban. Avec lui, tu aurais pu éviter de passer la moitié de ta scolarité à l'infirmerie. Avec lui, tu n'aurais pas eu à mentir à tes parents. Avec lui, tu n'aurais plus à être prise en pitié. Avec lui, tu aurais enfin le respect que tu mérites. Avec du pouvoir, tu pourras enfin leur montrer ta supériorité.

Chaque mot n'était que douce promesse tentatrice pour elle.

-Et je peux te l'offrir.

 _ **2 ans plus tôt, château de Blackmountain**_

 _ **15 jours après le couronnement d'Harry**_

 _ **Depuis son trône en bois richement recouvert de feuilles d'or, Harry attendait avec impatience ses invités. En ce jour spécial, il était surexcité . Il était vêtu d'une veste rouge élégante avec les manches et le col brodés de fils d'or, un pantalon noir moulant fabriqué à partir de tissus coûteux, des bottes en cuir brossé. Sur sa tête reposait sa précieuse couronne en or.**_

 _ **Le ciel s'était maintenant assombri, annonçant la fin de toutes les préparations et le début des festivités de la soirée.**_

 _ **Il attendait dans la salle de bal du château de Blackmountain l'arrivée des nobles à qui il avait envoyé des invitations royales. La salle était drapée de rideaux jaune doré fixés aux murs. Des bouquets de lys blancs et de roses rouges étaient disposés dans des vases en cristal qui étaient placés un peu partout dans la salle. Dans le coin de la pièce, un buffet de plats couverts en métal était disposé élégamment sur une longue table recouverte par une nappe blanche. Les personnes déjà présentes n'étaient que les serviteurs et les gardes du jeune roi.**_

 _ **Les heures passaient et personne n'était encore arrivé, toutes les bougies des chandeliers posées sur la table durent être remplacées plus de trois fois.**_

 _ **Les serviteurs, debout pendant des heures, près du buffet, commençaient à se parler entre eux à voix basse.**_

 _ **Harry les voyait lui jeter des regards qui se voulaient furtifs, mais qui étaient tout le contraire. Celui-ci finit par s'énerver, ces regards le faisant craquer.**_

 _ **-DEHORS.**_

 _ **Tout le monde hésita à sortir, incertain de qui parmi eux devait sortir et qui devait rester.**_

 _ **-J'AI DIT DEHORS, DEHORS, TOUT LE MONDE, DEHORS, hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.**_

 _ **Les serviteurs comme les gardes se précipitèrent vite hors de la salle de bal. Quand il fut enfin seul, il se leva et marcha lentement vers le milieu de la salle. Arrivé au centre, il resta planté là , fixant d'un air absent la salle décorée selon ses instructions personnelles. Il s'approcha d'un bouquet et pris entre ses mains un vase en cristal. D'un cri de rage pure, il balança brutalement l'objet et son contenu contre un rideau fixé au mur.**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas très élégant de jeter des objets contre les murs, très cher, fit remarquer une voix amusée.**_

 _ **Harry écarquilla un peu des yeux sous la surprise avec de se retourner vers son ancien mentor.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda le garçon de mauvaise humeur, fixant la table du buffet.**_

 _ **-Je suis venu pour la fête. Mais il semblerait que mon invitation a été égarée, commenta la voix cachée en-dessous de la table nappée.**_

 _ **-Tu n'as pas été invité, précisa le Roi, ne s'approchant jamais de lui.**_

 _ **-Et moi qui me suis donné la peine de me déplacer pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.**_

 _ **Le drap se souleva un peu et un chat sortit d'en dessous. L'animal au pelage tigré avait les yeux dorés et les poils gris.**_

 _ **-Je ne vois personne d'autre le faire, fit remarquer le chat, la bouche étirée en un sourire moqueur.**_

 _ **Le visage d'Harry se crispa sous la colère, mais il ne dit rien.**_

 _ **-On dirait que tu n'as pas changé, tu restes toujours ce pauvre petit garçon faible, désespéré d'être aimé par quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, se moqua le chat, se mettant en position assise devant lui, la queue remuant avec paresse.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis plus comme ça, je ne suis plus désespéré de vouloir l'amour de quelqu'un, c'est eux qui ont besoin de moi. Maintenant que je suis roi, c'est eux qui se battent pour mes faveurs, déclara Harry avec certitude.**_

 _ **-Alors, où sont-ils ? Où sont ces gens qui ont besoin de toi ? Où sont ces personnes qui combattent pour tes faveurs ? demanda l'animal en souriant narquoisement. Tu n'as personne, juste un chat pour invité.**_

 _ **-À mon couronnement, tout le monde m'a acclamé, ils m'ont tous payé leur respect. Même s'ils ne sont pas venus ce soir, au moins ils me respectent, je suis leur roi, contredit Harry obstinément.**_

 _ **Le chat l'étudia longuement de ses yeux luminescents jaunes avant de reprendre la parole de son sourire moqueur propre à lui-même.**_

 _ **-Et si je te proposais un moyen de vérifier si ton peuple te respecte vraiment comme tu dis. Tu n'auras qu'à me le demander et je t'aiderai.**_

 _ **-Non, tu ne m'auras pas une fois de plus, Cheshire. Jamais plus, je te serai redevable. Harry refusa l'aide de son ancien mentor avec véhémence.**_

 _ **-Je te jure que je ne te demanderai rien en retour cette fois, disons que ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire.**_

 _ **-Qui me dit que tu n'en profiteras pas pour me faire du mal?**_

 _ **-Je te jure sur ma magie que je ne te blesserai pas et que si tu as besoin de mon aide, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai tout de suite à toi.**_

 _ **Harry ne rejeta pas l'offre tout de suite, il réfléchit pendant quelques instants, essayant de peser le pour et le contre de la proposition. Y trouvant plus d'avantages, il accepta finalement l'offre :**_

 _ **-D'accord.**_

 _ **Cheshire, le chat, bondit joyeusement et son sourire s'étira encore plus, montrant ses crocs pointus.**_

 _ **-Approche-toi pour que je puisse le faire.**_

 _ **Le pas hésitant, le souverain traîna des pieds jusqu'à être à porter de patte de l'animal. Cheshire souffla de sa gueule une fumée verte qui recouvrit petit à petit le corps d'Harry de la tête au pied. Après que la fumée magique se dissipa, Harry réapparut complètement transformé.**_

 _ **-Et alors ? Je n'ai rien senti, quelque chose devait se produire ? demanda Harry encore inconscient du changement qu'il avait subit.**_

 _ **-Va juste te regarder dans le reflet d'un couvercle à plat, conseilla Cheshire toujours souriant.**_

 _ **S'emparant hâtivement d'un couvercle à plat en argent, Harry fut choqué par l'image de cet étranger qui le dévisageait, stupéfait.**_

Présent, Poudlard

8 jours après la nomination des quatre champions

Malgré la proposition plus que tentante du soi-disant Roi noir, Hermione n'étais pas sûre si c'était une bonne idée et vu l'antécédent de la personne qui lui proposait de l'aide, elle déclina son offre. Harry ne se fâcha pas de son refus et partit calmement, mais lui dit avant de disparaître que l'offre serait toujours sur la table et qu'il était sûr qu'elle l'accepterait tôt ou tard.

Le lendemain se passa comme son jeudi habituel. D'abord, elle se réveilla très tôt pour utiliser la première la douche de leur dortoir. Elle enfila son uniforme, fit son lit et sortit les livres dont elle aurait besoin pour son emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui.

Dans la Grande Salle, elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards posés sur elle. Elle essaya de trouver Potter dans la salle, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Elle finit son petit déjeuner et s'en alla pour son premier cours du matin, celui de Sortilèges. Tout semblait revenir à la normale pour elle si l'on ne comptait pas les regards curieux lancés dans sa direction dans les couloirs et les classes.

Comme d'habitude, elle était enthousiaste dans ses cours, toujours la main levée, prête à surmonter tous ses défis académiques. Et comme d'habitude, elle recevait beaucoup de points en classe de Sortilèges et d'Herbologie. C'était les seuls moments où elle se sentait libre, différente de la fille qui était toujours impuissante face aux dangers de l'extérieur, une fille qui ne pouvait rien contrôler ou trouver une réponse à certains problèmes. Ici, elle était quelqu'un de compétent, jamais prise en pitié.

À la fin des cours d'Herbologie, comme toujours, elle partit la première de la classe, mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son livre de potions dans la classe précédente. Elle emprunta un autre chemin plus court pour y retourner. Arrivée devant la serre numéro quatre où s'était déroulée l'étude d'Herbologie, elle allait ouvrir la porte en bois pour y entrer quand elle entendit des voix à l'intérieur qui l'arrêtèrent.

-Tu as vu comment elle se comportait encore en cours ? Une vraie fayote, dit la voix familière de Lavender.

-Oui, carrément exaspérant, elle me donne parfois envie de la gifler et de lui crier de la fermer, répondu Parvati.

-Moi, moi, moi, moi, je connais la réponse, imita Lavender moqueusement.

Toutes les deux pouffèrent de rire.

-Au moins, elle a ça. Côté physique, on ne l'a pas du tout gâtée, fit remarquer Parvati.

-Mais avec cette attitude et cette tronche, elle équivaudrait à zéro, ricana la brunette.

Hermione plissa les lèvres de mécontentement en entendant les deux filles. Elles étaient vraiment de vraies pimbêches à toujours dire du mal des autres. Se fichant de les interrompre, Hermione empoigna la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais stoppa net à l'entente de son nom. Cette dernière comprit alors qu'elles parlaient d'elle depuis le début.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu avoir pitié de Granger durant notre première année, remarqua Parvati.

-Et l'année suivante avec l'histoire de la Chambre des secrets, ajouta la brune.

-Et notre troisième année avec l'ex-détenu Sirius Black. Tiens quand j'y pense, elle est toujours fourrée dans le pétrin.

-Ah oui ! Et tu te souviens, hier quand Potter l'a ordonnée de dégager, rappela l'Indienne sans cœur. Je croyais qu'il allait lui faire sa fête.

-Oui, dommage que cette année, il n'a pas pu s'occuper d'elle, ça nous aurait fait des vacances, ricana Lavender.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'imaginer leur sourire odieux.

-Qui sait, ça pourrait toujours se produire et on n'aurait plus à supporter la miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-lèche-les-bottes-des-profs.

Une larme coula, puis tomba doucement de sa joue et d'autres s'en suivirent. Hermione s'enfuit, s'éloignant en courant de la serre.

 _ **2 ans plus tôt, château de Blackmountain**_

 _ **Le soir d'anniversaire d'Harry**_

 _ **Sortir du château sous sa nouvelle forme fut un jeu d'enfant pour Harry. On le questionna à la sortie, mais il n'eut juste qu'à mentir en disant qu'il n'était qu'un commis, qu'il avait fini son travail et allait rentrer chez lui. Les cheveux noir corbeau d'Harry étaient à présent blond cendré, ses yeux avaient tourné au marron, son nez fin s'était transformé en un gros pif et ses oreilles s'était décollées un peu plus, ses riches habits étaient devenus des vêtements de paysan, rêches et affreux.**_

 _ **Le château de Blackmountain était érigé au-dessus d'une colline et non d'une montagne contrairement à son nom. Le château surplombait une ville croissante qui était construite tout autour de celle-ci.**_

 _ **Cheshire lui avait conseillé d'aller à la Taverne des merveilles s'il voulait vraiment savoir comment son peuple le considérait. Harry n'était pas sûr s'ils l'aimaient ou pas, mais était sûr et certain qu'au moins, il avait leur respect. Les tavernes étaient l'endroit parfait pour connaître la véritable opinion des gens, étant un endroit que la royauté et la noblesse ne côtoyaient jamais et ou la langue des gens du peuple se déliait facilement avec l'alcool.**_

 _ **Arrivé dans l'établissement, peu furent les personnes qui lui prêta attention : une serveuse et deux ou trois clients lui avaient dit de rentrer chez sa mère ou d'aller voir ailleurs, mais ça ne le découragea pas. Il se tint dans un coin sombre et attendit que quelqu'un discuta de lui. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps : à deux tables de lui, quatre hommes parlaient de sa fête d'anniversaire.**_

 _ **-T'savais que l'p'tit roi, y fait une fête à c'moment ? demanda un homme chauve et bedonnant, une échoppe de bière à la main.**_

 _ **-Quoi, encore ? Mais y vas nous dépouiller jusqu'à nos culottes s'il continue comme ça, s'indigna son voisin, un homme caucasien maigrichon à la barbe mal taillée, posant bruyamment son échoppe en signe de mécontentement.**_

 _ **-J'ai un cousin qui travaille au château, y paraît que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. L'gamin aurait invité tous l'nobles du royaume à c'qui paraît, repris le bedonnant.**_

 _ **-Ben ! Il peut attendre toute la nuit, personne ne viendra, rigola un autre homme aux cheveux gris assis en face de lui.**_

 _ **-Ben ! P'rquoi ?**_

 _ **-Je suis le valet de pied du duc à qui il a envoyé une invitation et je l'ai moi-même entendu dire que jamais il n' irait à une fête en l'honneur de ce traître à la royauté. Et sa femme et le conte présents étaient d'accord avec lui.**_

 _ **-Ah ! P'rune fois j'suis d'accord avec c'snobinards d'nobles, s'exclama joyeusement le plus gros.**_

 _ **-C'était mieux sans roi, quand y'tait pas là. On pouvait au moins manger à not' faim, avoua le dernier noiraud à la barbe touffue.**_

 _ **-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DIRE TOUTES CES INEPTIES? gronda Harry , n'y tenant plus, hors de lui.**_

 _ **-Qu'est-c' t' veux le môme ? T'devrais pas être dans ton lit en c'moment? demanda le barbu au visage maigre.**_

 _ **-Tais-toi malotru, vous mériteriez tous la potence pour avoir dit du mal du Roi, déclara le blond.**_

 _ **-Et toi t'mériterais une bonne correction, dit le plus vieux aux cheveux gris.**_

 _ **-N'essaie même pas de me toucher, mécréant. Vous ne mériteriez même pas de baiser les bottes de sa Majesté, affirma-t-il hautainement.**_

 _ **-On d'rait qu'nous avons un vrai lécheur de cul royal parmi nous!**_

 _ **À cette annonce, les quatre hommes s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.**_

 _ **Harry battit violemment de la main du bedonnant son échoppe qui vint s'écraser au sol, renversant de la bière sur les chaussures du barbu et du noiraud.**_

 _ **-Au moins, le Roi, lui, n'a pas à boire des litres de pisse de cheval pour oublier qu'il a une vie merdique.**_

 _ **-C' à cause de c' gamin que nous avons des vies merdiques, gronda le plus maigre. Il prend tout not' argent pour faire c' fêtes et c' dépenses.**_

 _ **-Il ne vole aucun argent, ce sont des impôts dont le but est de lever une bonne armée pour mieux vous protéger, argumenta l'enfant.**_

 _ **-Plutôt pour mieux nous opprimer, protesta le valet de pied. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant connaîtrait à la manière de bien régner? C'est juste un gamin capricieux.**_

 _ **-Il aurait dû vous laisser tous à la merci du dragon de la forêt des Ombres, cracha Harry de rage.**_

 _ **-Au moins, le dragon était monstrueux de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur contrairement à cet enfant tueur, continua le gris.**_

 _ **Cette insulte le fit voir rouge et il leva la main, décidé à brûler vif ce misérable insecte, mais rien ne sortit de sa main, aucune flamme ne se produisit par-dessus sa paume. Il était profondément choqué. Mais celui à la barbe mal taillée continua :**_

 _ **-J'ai t'jours dit que c' s'rait un mauvais roi, d'jà que c'tait un mauvais chevalier, prêt à violer son serment, trahir la Reine rouge par ambition. Cette engeance du diable nous mènera tous à not' perte.**_

 _ **Harry se jeta précipitamment sur le maigrichon, se fichant de n'utiliser que ses poings, mais il était encore plus petit et plus faible. Ce dernier retourna coup par coup. Les trois autres les séparèrent. Le noiraud et le vieux tentaient de restreindre son adversaire et Harry, lui, était fermement retenu par le bedonnant.**_

 _ **-JE VOUS INTERDIT DE DIRE CES MOTS, JE VOUS INTERDIT D' APPELER ENGEANCE DU DIABLE, cria le blond, essayant de se libérer.**_

 _ **-ET BEN Ç'EN EST UN! IL A TUÉ MA SŒUR ET MON NEUVEU, IL N'AVAIT QUE DOUZE ANS, cria aussi le plus maigre.**_

 _ **-TA SŒUR, TON NEVEU ET TOUTES VOS FAMILLES MÉRITAIENT LEUR SORT.**_

 _ **La main qui tenait Harry se referma fortement sur celui-ci avant de le projeter brutalement contre une table et qu'il s'écrasa par terre. Les quatre figures le regardèrent avec mépris et s'avancèrent lentement vers lui. Harry fut terrifié pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entré dans la taverne.**_

 _ **-Cheshire, Cheshire, Cheshire, Cheshi… marmonna t-il faiblement, vautré par terre.**_

 _ **Mais celui-ci fut vite heureusement sauvé par un étranger qui s'interposa :**_

 _ **-Oh là ! Du calme messieurs ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre à quatre contre un gamin qui n'a même pas encore poussé son premier poil au menton, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Ils stoppèrent tous, mais ne furent pas complètement pacifiés, toujours énervés.**_

 _ **-Ce môme ne sait même pas de quoi il parle, regardez-le,**_ _ **est ce qu'}il a la tête d'une personne saine d'esprit ? N**_ _ **'a-t-il pas l'air d'être touché de la tête avec ces**_ _ **oreilles**_ __ _ **ridicules**_ _ **et ce**_ _ **gros pif de nez**_ _ **?**_ _ **Moi je dirais plutôt que ce garçon est un simple d'esprit qui divague.**_

 _ **Comment connaîtrait-il des choses sur vous,**_ _ **sur le**_ _ **Roi**_ _ **ou**_ _ **n'importe qui d'autre? Il est vêtu de haillons**_ _ **, ce n'est qu'un pauvre fou.**_

 _ **Ne prenant pas la peine de laisser le temps aux quatre hommes de répondre, il hissa Harry debout et l'aida à fuir la taverne.**_

Présent, Poudlard

8 jours après la nomination des quatre champions

Le reste de la journée ne s'améliora guère pour Hermione. Elle passa une bonne partie de son temps à pleurer dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Le temps qu'elle arriva au cours suivant elle était en retard, et le professeur Snape lui déduisit cinquante points. Quand l'enseignant demanda aux élèves d'ouvrir leur livre de potions à la page trente deux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas récupéré à la serre ce qui lui valu encore cinquante points et des remarques acerbes.

Pendant tout le cours, Hermione était plus docile, elle n'osa pas lever une seule fois la main. Elle resta silencieuse, n'osant pas relever la tête et croiser les regards des autres gryffondors. Trop distraite, elle ne paya que moyennement attention à sa potion et finit par la rater.

Quand le professeur Snape les congédia finalement, elle rangea ses affaires le plus lentement possible pour cette fois, ne voulant pas être la première à arriver pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. La classe se vida peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus qu'elle et le maître des potions.

-Dépêchez-vous mademoiselle Granger, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, signala le professeur, caustique.

Elle empila pèle mêle le reste de ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac avant de sortir hâtivement. Elle se résigna à joindre ses camarades de classe pour le déjeuner, mais fut interrompue.

-Quelque chose me dit que, cette fois-ci, tu accepteras mon offre.

Elle allait répondre, mais le maître des potions qui quittait la salle de classe la coupa. Voyant Potter, l'homme au nez crochu lança un regard torve dans sa direction avant de demander à Hermione :

-Granger, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Depuis ces cinq années où elle avait interagit avec le professeur Snape, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu si concerné. La présence de Potter, ici, seul avec elle, semblait avoir chamboulé l'éternel cynique maître des potions.

-Oui, oui je vais bien, répondit-elle, troublée par son comportement.

-En êtes-vous réellement sûre ? redemanda l'enseignant, les yeux concentrés sur elle.

-Tu l'as entendu, l'empoisonneur, elle a dit qu'elle allait bien, laisse-nous, on discutait, ordonna le jeune roi impérieusement.

Elle fut intriguée par l'appellation du professeur de potions, mais n'osa rien dire. Il se tourna brusquement vers Harry, le fusillant du regard.

-Si jamais tu oses blesser un seul élève...

-Oui, oui, je sais, maintenant dégage, coupa-t-il, pas du tout intimidé.

Snape lui jeta un dernier rictus de mépris et un regard inquisiteur vers Hermione avant de les quitter. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry partit dans la direction contraire à celui du professeur Snape. Hermione resta là quelques secondes, incertaine, puis accourut derrière lui, l'emboîtant le pas jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. La salle de classe était la plus poussiéreuse et la plus délabrée qu'elle avait vue de toute sa scolarité. Cependant, l'état de la pièce ne semblait pas déranger Harry.

-Ferme la porte et approche-toi un peu plus, l'intima-t-il, se plaçant tout près du vieux bureau de l'enseignant.

Elle s'exécuta et se tint un peu plus proche de lui, mais pas assez pour être à portée de bras.

-Avant de commencer, faisons un marché.

-Quel genre de marché ? demanda Hermione avec suspicion.

-Je te rendrai plus puissante et plus forte si tu m'apportes en cachette des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, proposa-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, je ne sais pas si je le peux.

Elle craignait que si elle lui donnait des livres sur des sortilèges puissants, ça le rendrait encore plus dangereux. Et en plus en cachette ? Ça allait lui attirer des ennuis.

-Je ne te demanderai que des livres d'histoire, sur la culture et les lois du monde sorcier.

-Et pas de livres de sortilèges ou de potions ?

Elle était toujours méfiante.

-Seulement ces trois-là, la rassura le champion, l'air sincère. Si ça peut te rassurer, en preuve de bonne foi, je peux le jurer, mais en contrepartie je te demanderai aussi la même courtoisie.

-D'accord, alors comment on le fait ? consentit enfin la gryffondor, ne voyant pas en quoi ce serait mal.

-Tu n'as qu'à suivre mon exemple. Je jure de t'aider à devenir une sorcière puissante si tu me procures en secret des livres d'histoire, de culture et de lois sur le monde sorcier.

Hermione fut soulagée par le serment du Roi noir et décida de faire de même.

-Je jure de te procurer en secret des livres d'histoire, de culture et de lois sur le monde sorcier si tu m'aides à devenir une puissante sorcière.

-Vas-y, montre-moi de la magie.

La demande était simple, mais elle hésita, peut-être à cause de sa nervosité ou la peur. Elle n'était pas sûre si elle avait plus peur de lui ou de ne pas réussir à faire de la magie, ce qui était débile parce qu'elle avait fait de la magie régulièrement depuis plusieurs années. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et le fit. Elle opta pour un sort assez avancé qu'elle avait lu et pratiqué au moins trois fois.

-Confringo.

Elle visa une table qui explosa et les débris prirent feu. Elle se sentit fière de son résultat, mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

-Maintenant montre-moi de la magie sans ton bâton.

-C'est impossible, je peux pas, balbutia Hermione.

-Pathétique, commenta Harry, neutre.

-Non, c'est un sort puissant, difficile à utiliser et sans baguette, je ne pourrais rien faire, objecta la brunette.

-Pas le sort, toi et les tiens, précisa-t-il, la regardant toujours avec neutralité. Et vous vous appelez sorcier et sorcière. Réellement pathétique, d'où je viens, un sorcier qui ne peut faire de la magie sans un medium n'en est pas un, juste un magicien de bas étage bon à faire des tours de passe-passe. Regarde, ordonna Harry et d'un simple mouvement de sa main, il fit apparaître une boule de feu de la taille d'une boule de bowling, cette fois-ci aux couleurs naturelles. Il la lança sur une table proche de celle précédemment détruite et la table explosa de la même manière.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, le garçon qui a survécu. On ne peut pas tous faire de la magie sans baguette et vaincre des seigneurs des ténèbres étant bébé, rétorqua Hermione, énervée.

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai aucune idée de ce Seigneur des ténèbres, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain : la vraie magie demande de l'effort et de la résolution. Crois-tu que le pouvoir que je détiens me suis venu d'un claquement de doigt ? Non, je l'ai obtenu de ma sueur et de mon temps. Alors, si tu veux avoir ce genre de pouvoir il te faudra plus que des jérémiades, dit-il fermement. Range ta baguette et produis une boule de feu.

Elle rangea l'objet et tendit la main, elle pensa à des flammes apparaissant au dessus de sa paume et comme elle si attendait, rien ne se produisit.

-Si tu n'y croix même pas, alors à quoi bon essayer? Abandonne et quitte cette salle.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

Cette fois-ci, elle y mit toute sa volonté, les yeux résolument fixés au-dessus de l'espace vide au-dessus de sa main. Elle imagina une petite étincelle précédée d'un feu qui grandirait progressivement jusqu'à former une boule de feu, puis elle imagina la même scène encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir la migraine.

-Il ne te reste plus à présent qu'à nourrir le feu que tu veux faire apparaître, confia Harry avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme depuis qu'ils étaient là.

-Comme tout feu, un feu magique a besoin d'une source, cette source elle est en toi et c'est ta magie. Mais elle est tellement habituée à passer par ta baguette qu'elle est devenue comateuse à présent. Et il n'y a qu'une seule manière de l'éveiller, sourit-il dangereusement.

-Comment ? croassa Hermione, la gorge étrangement sèche.

-En utilisant des sentiments.

Elle fut intriguée et l'écouta attentivement.

-Quand tu essayeras cette fois-ci, en plus de croire en imaginant tout le processus, pense à des sentiments très forts que tu aurais déjà eus. Repense à des événements qui t'ont réellement terrorisé, des choses qui t'ont blessé, des mots qui t'ont enragé, dit il avec beaucoup de conviction.

Hermione repensa à sa première année et à l'incident des toilettes des filles, au cerbère qui avait failli la déchiqueter en morceaux, au basilic qui l'avait pétrifié, aux abominables détraqueurs qui aspiraient toute la joie en une personne. Et sans réellement en être consciente, elle repensa à ce matin, à la conversation qu'elle avait entendu dans la serre, mais essaya tout de suite de penser à autre chose. Son expression crispée retourna à la normale quand elle n'y pensa plus.

-NON, repense à la chose que tu avais en tête il y a quelques secondes plus tôt, ordonna le noiraud.

Elle le fit sans le remettre en question. Elle repensa aux mots de Parvati et de Lavender, à leurs insultes, à leurs souhaits cruels et un sentiment de haine grandit peu à peu en elle.

-Oui, oui, oui, c'est ça, déclara t-il avec cette lueur manique. La vraie magie naît des sentiments intenses, de mauvais sentiments, dis-moi, à quel souvenir pensais-tu ?

-Je repensais à un événement qui s'est produit ce matin, deux filles de la même maison que moi ont dit des choses horribles sur moi, des choses qui m'ont profondément blessé, des choses qui ont fait ressortir des sentiments enfouis en moi, confia-t-elle.

-Ne veux-tu pas arrêter d'être constamment blessée? Ne veux-tu pas leur rendre la pareille ? Ne veux-tu pas les faire ressentir la même chose que tu as ressenti ? Ne veux-tu pas les blesser ?

-Je veux être forte pour une fois, je ne veux plus être traitée comme je le suis maintenant. Je veux qu'elles payent, je veux qu'elles souffrent autant que j'ai souffert, je veux qu'elles ne soient plus que larmes et désespoir, qu'elles finissent en sale état.

Hermione ne savait pas d'où sortaient tous ces désirs malsains, mais continua sa tirade. En même temps, quelque chose se produisit entre ses mains, une minuscule étincelle apparut rouge et jaune et augmenta de taille. Des mèches de flammes se formèrent en une petite boule de feu qui ne faisait même pas le triple de celle d'Harry.

 _ **2 ans plus tôt, château de Blackmountain**_

 _ **Le soir d'anniversaire d'Harry**_

 _ **Sauf, à plusieurs maisons de la taverne, un jeune homme s'arrêta enfin avec un enfant toujours dans ses bras.**_

 _ **-Toi, petit, tu devrais choisir plus sagement tes adversaires la prochaine fois, plaisanta le sauveur du jeune roi.**_

 _ **Il était un homme très grand, mais à l'âge d'Harry presque tout le monde était très grand par rapport à lui. Il avait des cheveux rouges enflammés qui lui atteignaient les épaules, il avait des yeux bleu clair et des taches de rousseur sous les yeux. Il portait un chapeau haut-de-forme ridicule d'un vert criard, un costume à la veste rouge très vif par dessus une chemise bleu foncé et un pantalon noir. Il ressemblait à un bizarre saltimbanque.**_

 _ **-Lâche-moi maintenant, ordonna Harry impérieusement à l'autre.**_

 _ **-À vos ordres votre Altesse, se moqua le roux en exécutant une révérence grotesque.**_

 _ **Quand il fut libéré de la prise, Harry chancela de son pied droit qui lui faisait extrêmement mal; il avait dû se fouler la cheville quand l'homme maigrichon l'avait jeté contre une table. Il essaya de marcher un peu, mais s'arrêta sous la douleur lancinante de son pied.**_

 _ **-Il ne t'a pas du tout raté, commenta le jeune homme bizarrement vêtu. Je me présente, Haterley et toi c'est comment petit gars?**_

 _ **-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit-il se détournant de lui et marchant avec agonis loin de lui.**_

 _ **-Pas la peine de te torturer si tu ne voulais rien dire.**_

 _ **Il se plaça devant le blessé, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.**_

 _ **-Bouge de là, laisse-moi passer.**_

 _ **-D'accord, d'accord, mais avant...**_

 _ **Il farfouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste pour en sortir une petite fiole au contenu violet.**_

 _ **-Tiens, bois ça pour ton pied.**_

 _ **Harry ne prit pas la fiole, il la regarda juste suspicieusement avant de reporter son regard suspicieux sur Haterley.**_

 _ **-Quoi ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une potion qui calmera la douleur de ton pied. Je l'ai faite moi-même, je suis un vrai maître de potions, annonça joyeusement le rouquin.**_

 _ **Prenant la fiole, Harry lui intima de le laisser tout seul. Haterley lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui, mais ce dernier refusa avec véhémence.**_

 _ **-À la prochaine et de rien, lança une dernière fois le roux avant de disparaître dans les ruelles sombres de la ville.**_

 _ **Regardant la fiole dans sa main, Harry la jeta par terre, il n'était pas assez bête pour boire une substance inconnue offerte par un étranger. Sans magie, il était très vulnérable et quand ce maudit chat l'avait transformé, il avait aussi bloqué sa magie. Avec difficulté, il boita douloureusement jusqu'au château.**_

 _ **Marcher jusqu'à son château était une vraie torture pour lui, se tenir sur sa jambe gauche seulement et éviter d'utiliser la droite était quasiment impossible. Il arriva enfin au portail du château, mais fut barré par deux gardes.**_

 _ **-Halte, présente-toi et dis-nous la raison de ta visite, ordonna l'un.**_

 _ **-Je suis votre roi, je veux rentrer chez moi, expliqua le blond avec autorité.**_

 _ **-Pfff ahahhahah! Les deux gardes éclatèrent de rire.**_

 _ **-Et moi, je suis la Reine blanche, dit l'autre garde avant de rire de plus belle.**_

 _ **-Je suis sérieux, je suis le Roi, je suis seulement sous un glamour et si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous moquer de moi, je vous ferai fouetter, menaça-t-il, irrité.**_

 _ **Ils stoppèrent tout de suite de rire sous la menace et celui qui avait parlé en premier porta sa main au pommeau de son épée.**_

 _ **-Si tu continues encore à nous faire perdre notre temps, je t'embrocherai de ma lame, promit le garde, le visage dure.**_

 _ **-Je vous dit… allait-il encore argumenter, mais fut interloqué.**_

 _ **-Je t'ai prévenu, racaille, commença le garde en sortant lentement son épée de son fourreau.**_

 _ **Voyant cela, Harry eut peur et claudiqua aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, avec peine, loin des gardes. Il était à présent de retour dans la ville, loin du château. Il était fatigué, avait froid et faim. Il crut qu'il finirait sa vie dans la rue parmi les mendiants.**_

 _ **-Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une sale nuit, commenta Cheshire, souriant du haut d'une fenêtre au-dessus de lui.**_

 _ **Harry ne répondit rien pour l'instant, les dents serrées et le regard meurtrier. Le chat sauta du haut de son perchoir et atterrit devant le garçon blond.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'aider quand je t'ai appelé, tu as pourtant juré de le faire si je t'appelais, demanda Harry avec ressentiment et incompréhension.**_

 _ **-J'ai dit que je « viendrais » si tu m'appelais, je suis venu quand ces hommes allaient te battre, j'ai jamais dit que j'apparaîtrais visible ni que je t'aiderais, finit le chat, puis sourit à pleins crocs.**_

 _ **Se sentant bête pour avoir été dupé aussi facilement, il changea de sujet.**_

 _ **-Je veux que tu me rendes ma véritable apparence et ma magie, ordonna Harry.**_

 _ **-Pas avant que tu me dises les mots magiques.**_

 _ **Le maudissant intérieurement de tous les noms, le blond prit une bonne minute avant de cracher ces mots :**_

 _ **-Tu avais raison, ils ne me respectent pas, j'ai été faible en voulant leur respect.**_

 _ **-Ces mots ne sont que douce musique à mes oreilles, dit-il.**_

 _ **Une fumée verte recouvrit le roi qui retourna à son apparence originelle.**_

 _ **Constatant ses vestes rouges brodées en fil d'or, son pantalon noir et ses bottes en cuir, il ne sentit plus de douleur au pied.**_

 _ **-Que vas-tu faire à présent? questionna Cheshire, les yeux luisants et le sourire mauvais.**_

 _ **-Puisque je n'ai ni leur amour ni leur respect, je me contenterai de leur terreur et leur misère, déclara-t-il lui-même avec un sourire mauvais.**_

Présent, Poudlard

10 jours après la nomination des quatre champions

Les deux derniers jours qui passèrent furent pour Hermione les jours les plus excitants à Poudlard depuis bien longtemps. Les expériences où elle avait frôlé la mort ne comptaient pas, le seul sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti dans ces cas-là était de la peur.

Chaque enseignement magique que Potter lui inculquait était unique, même les remarques désobligeantes et insultes du Roi noir ne pouvaient miner la joie d'Hermione.

Chaque sort qu'elle réussit à accomplir était un pur moment d'extase. C'était vraiment différent de ce qu'elle éprouvait quand elle réussissait avec une baguette. Sans sa baguette, les sorts étaient plus enivrants, plus intenses, provoquant en elle une sorte de besoin insatiable. Plus elle ressentait ce besoin, moins elle avait envie d'enfouir en elle certains sentiments. Elle n'avait plus à avoir honte de détester ou d'avoir des pensées négatives sur les autres. Cette nouvelle liberté était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Le premier livre de culture qu'elle lui avait procuré fut avidement dévoré par le jeune roi et cela fut un grand étonnement pour Hermione. Elle l'avait toujours considéré plus comme une personne d'action qu'une académique. Il lisait chaque ouvrage avec frénésie. Une fois, elle avait eu le courage de demander au noiraud pourquoi il avait besoin de ces livres. Elle n'était pas assez dupe pour croire qu'il lisait seulement pour le plaisir de lire. Et Potter lui avait dit de s'occuper de ses affaires avec des termes moins respectueux.

Les sortilèges qu'elle trouvait les plus faciles étaient ceux des éléments et des simples déplacements d'objets. Elle pouvait faire flotter ou bouger des objets pas trop lourds d'un simple mouvement des doigts. Elle pouvait aussi faire apparaître des flammes et de l'eau pendant quelques secondes.

Mais la chose la plus jouissive dans tout ça était de se venger de ceux qui osaient dire du mal d'elle et ce, sans qu'elle ne soit attrapée. Les victimes les plus récurrentes de sa petite vendetta étaient Lavender et Parvati. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la malchance les frappaient ou qu'elles ne soient les victimes d'accidents étranges. Chaque humiliation donnait à Hermione un sentiment de satisfaction et de contentement malsain. Elle accumulait toujours les accidents jusqu'au jour où ce ne fut plus drôle pour personne ni même pour elle.

Cela s'était produit après les cours de Métamorphose où Hermione avait repris son attitude habituelle, la main toujours levée et l'intelligence toujours exhibée fièrement. En se dirigeant vers les donjons pour une séance de potions, elle avait entendu une bride de la conversation entre les deux reines du commérage. C'était à propos d'elle et de son attitude, il y avait des reproches, des moqueries et des insultes qui finirent par la faire enrager intérieurement. Elle ne fit plus preuve de retenue et d'un geste violent de ces doigts, elle fit cogner Lavender brutalement contre Parvati. L'indienne, elle, se cassa le nez au contact du coude de la brunette. Lavender, déstabilisée, tituba près des escaliers et ne put stopper sa chute dans les escaliers dont elle dévala la tête la première. Le bruit que fit le corps de Lavender en tombant de marche en marche fit naître un sourire sadique sur le visage d'une Hermione à l'expression à moitié neutre.

Quand elle regagna enfin ses esprits, c'est le cri étranglé de Parvati qui la fit rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. En s'approchant du haut des escaliers, elle vit le spectacle horrible que faisait le corps inerte de la brunette et ce sang si rouge qui s'échappait d'elle. Elle eut la nausée et des picotements dans les yeux . Comme un hippogriffe qui l'aurait frappé de plein fouet, elle prit conscience de son acte. Elle fixa horrifiée ses mains, ses mains qui étaient la cause de cette atrocité. Elle avait tué quelqu'un. Trop choquée et incapable de digérer la réalité, elle perdit connaissance sous toute cette pression.

Hermione ne se réveilla que dans la soirée, à l'infirmerie scolaire où il n'y avait personne. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de voir quelqu'un assis près d'un lit occupé à deux fenêtres du sien. Quand elle vit le visage familier de Parvati, les souvenirs de cet après-midi lui vinrent en force. Se levant machinalement de son lit, elle s'approcha tortueusement vers le lit occupé, priant pour que la personne occupant le lit soit Lavender, priant Dieu pour qu'il l'ai sauvé de sa chute, elle pria pour ne pas être devenue un meurtrier. Arrivant au pied du lit, Parvati sortit enfin de ses pensées sombres, essuyant rapidement les larmes qui cascadaient sur ses joues.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda Parvati doucement, les yeux rougis. Désolée si j'étais trop bruyante, s'excusa l'indienne, sincère.

En la voyant comme ça, l'apparence qui était autrefois parfaite était à présent toute ébouriffée avec Lavender allongée, immobile, aussi pâle que le drap blanc par-dessus elle, Hermione fut envahie par une honte intensément profonde.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, je suis désolée, désolée…

Et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Mais non, je n'entendais rien de mon lit, je me suis réveillée parce que j'avais faim, mentit Hermione, le ventre noué. Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce qui est arrivé à Lavender, avoua Hermione au bord des larmes elle aussi, regrettant tout.

-C'est gentil, dit Parvati, lui prenant la main en signe de gratitude. Je suis désolée d'avoir été horrible avec toi, toi qui est si compatissante comparée à nous. Je suis désolée de toutes les choses que j'ai dites sur toi.

Elle fondit en larmes une fois de plus sous l'aveu.

-Non, non, tu te trompes, je ne suis pas une si bonne personne, déclara Hermione aussi en larmes, dégoûtée d'elle-même. À cet instant, elle jura de ne plus faire du mal aux gens, de ne plus laisser sa colère et sa haine l'aveugler, d'être une personne meilleure et de réparer les fautes qu'elle avait commises.

 **Voilà, terminer pour ce chapitre.**

 **Prochain chapitre : à chacun ses choix et son futur**


	4. Chapter 4 à chacun ses choix et son futu

Fanfiction me gave, maintenant je ne peux plus mettre dans mon doc manager mes chapitres word et j'ai du copier coller et reverifier à l'aveugle cette version.

Disclamer Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m appartiennent pas. Certains personnages autres que ceux du monde sorciers ne m'appartiennent pas aussi mais à leur créateur que je ne citerais pas pour spoiler l'histoire, je laisse à ce qui lise mon histoire le soin de décider si ils rechercheront ou pas leur origine. Mais comme tout fanficeur (je ne sais pas si ce mot existe) qui se respecte, j'ai moi aussi inventé des personnages de ma propre tête.

Je sais pas si mes lecteurs ont remarqué mais tous les noms des personnages sont en anglais, que je préfère parce que pourquoi seulement traduire certain nom (genre Longdubas au lieu de Longbottom et garder weasley dans les différentes langues ?) et pas d'autres. Pour moi c'est comme si les traducteurs des livres avaient fait du travail bâclé. Donc je suis désolé si certain ne vous sonnent pas familier, j'essayerais la prochaine fois de clarifier quel sont leur noms en version traduite dans les films ou bouquins si vous me le signalé dans un review. Je les ai gardé aussi en anglais parce qu'ils constitueront aussi des indices dans leur forme originale, sur qui sont-ils dans les œuvres existantes, où ils existent et comment ils ont été transformé par mon imagination.

Bon j'en reste là pour le moment parce que je suis sure, il y a ceux qui ont sauté la notice au-dessus et je leur en veux pas moi-même je fais ça parfois.

Chapitre 4 : à chacun ses choix et son futur

 ** _3 ans plutôt royaume des plaines indomptables_**

 ** _Avant le couronnement d'Harry_**

 ** _Couché par terre, une jeune fille au long cheveux blond bouclées était allongée sur le sol boueux, derrière des buissons hauts. Alice Liddell essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Elle se releva avec difficulté, le plus discrètement possible, pour essayer de voir par-dessus ces buissons trop épais. Son ventre cria famine, la faisant recouché sans aucune délicatesse derrière sa cachette._**

 ** _Fouillant dans les poches de sa longue veste à la couleur chaire par-dessus une chemise et un pantalon gris foncé, elle en sortit une petite fiole de sirop de framboise qu'elle s'abstint de boire malgré le couinement plaintif de son estomac et la replaça dedans. Alice fatiguée, fit retomber sa tête lourdement au sol. Les yeux rivés en l'air, elle entraperçu derrière les feuilles des arbres environnants un ciel clair, sans nuage, aussi bleu qu'étais celui de son pays natale aux saisons printanières._**

 ** _Cette pensée anodine la fit penser à sa vie passé, pourtant qui ne datait même pas d'une année. Elle songea à sa famille qui avait surement cesser de la recherche ou pire qui la croyait peut-être à présent .Un jour ne se passait sans qu'elle ne maudisse sa curiosité et son caractère buté. Si seulement elle avait écouté sa sœur, si seulement elle avait été plus sage, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas suivi, tellement de si qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Elle ne pu retenir une larme qui glissa da sa joue droite, et d'autres la suivirent de la gauche, provoquant un hoquet d'étranglement qu'elle étouffa de son poing._**

 ** _Un bruit familier fit ressaisir Alice, la fatigue sembla disparaître tout de suite, elle essuya sans ménagement ses yeux et se releva, ignorant ses muscles courbaturés. Elle essaya de s'éloigner le plus vite possible mais comparés à un groupe de cavalier à cheval, c'était impossible mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle ne se laisserait pas capturé aussi facilement même si cela semblait déjà perdu d'avance._**

 ** _Les arbres étaient très espacés les uns des autres, permettant aux chevaux de galoper à toute allure à ses trousses. Toujours en mouvement, elle se retourna une fois pour gauger la distance entre elle et ses trois poursuiveurs. Des cavaliers revêtues d'armures rouges intimidantes des pieds à la tête étaient encore à une bonne distance mais ne le resteraient plus loin pour longtemps._**

 ** _-HALTE ARRÊTE TOI MEURTRIÈRE , PAR ORDRE DU ROI ROUGE NOUS TE SOMMONS DE T'ARRÊTER ET DE TE RENDRE._**

 ** _Les cris s'approchaient de plus en plus, trop près d'elle à son goût. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse rattraper par deux cavaliers et dépasser malgré tout, la contraignant à stopper. Quand les cavaliers l'arrêta abruptement, elle perdit son équilibre et retomba sur ses fesses. L' autre se rapprocha et ils se resserrement autour d'elle, bloquant tout échappatoire._**

 ** _-enfin ! S'exclama joyeusement l'un deux. Cette fois ci tu recevras le châtiment que tu mérites pour ton crime._**

 ** _Les deux autres qui n'avaient pas parlé, sortirent leurs épées et les pointèrent vers elle._**

 ** _Deux flèches blanches se logèrent avec précision dans les mains des deux soldats rouges aux armes dégainées. Sous les yeux bleus écarquillés de surprise d'Alice, ils laissèrent tomber de leurs mains ensanglantées leurs épées qui s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol devant elle. Les trois cavaliers se retournèrent brusquement vers la direction d'où provenaient les flèches. Cinq cavaliers revêtues d'armures similaires en style mais aux couleurs blanches se tenaient fièrement à plusieurs mètres d'eux, deux d'entre les blanc tenaient des arcs._**

 ** _-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS INTERFÉRER AVEC LE DEVOIR DES CHEVALIERS ROUGES ? Beugla celui indemne._**

 ** _-par ordre de la reine Mirana Marmoreal, conquérante du royaume des plaines indomptables, bonne reine du peuple des Marmoreals, la reine blanche, nous vous ordonnons de quitter ses terres. Annonça avec autorité le cavalier à la tête de la horde._**

 ** _En entendant la déclaration du cavalier blanc, toute espoir qu'Alice avait pu ressentir s'était à présent envoler. Elle craignait tout autant été capturer par le roi rouge et son armée que la reine blanche et la sienne. Les deux groupes se fixèrent en chien de faïence, excepté le chef des blancs qui était le seul revêtant un casque qui recouvrait tous son visage._**

 ** _-bien, mais attendez qu'on appréhende cette criminelle. Concéda le chef des rouges._**

 ** _-non . Interrompant l'avancé de cavalier rouge. Vous quittez immédiatement le royaume des plaines indomptables et vous trois seulement._**

 ** _L'autre groupe allait protester mais se retint quand les deux archers ressortirent des flèches et deux autres sortirent leur épées, leur chef n'aillant nullement besoin de s'armer, sachant que les cavaliers rouges étaient en position de faiblesses, blessés et moins nombreux. Ils quittèrent Alice et les cavaliers blancs précipitamment. Toujours prostré par terre, Alice p_** ** _ensa que c'était la fin pour elle._**

Présent Poudlard

2 jours avant la cérémonie des baguettes

Albus Dumbledore comme à son habitude fut le premier à occupé sa place au tour de la table, ensuite suivirent sa député et professeur de transfiguration Minerva McGongal, la professeur des études moldues Charity Burbage, la professeur des études des runes anciennes Bathsheda Babbling, puis la professeur d'herbologie Pomona Sprout, le professeur de charme Filius Flitwick, la professeur d'astronomie Septima Vector, la professeur de divination Sybill trelawney, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et l'ami de longue date du directeur Alastor Moody, la soigneuse scolaire Poppy Pomfrey et finalement le professeur de soin des créatures magiques. Tous ce beau monde s'assirent dans un brouhaha modéré, conversant doucement avec leur voisin de chaise. Dumbledore les laissèrent discuter tranquillement en attendant un dernier membre de la faculté enseignante. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant que le professeur Snape ne fit son entrée, prenant place entre la professeur Vector et Sprout sans adresser la parole à personne, aucun ne l'interpella trop habitué à son comportement antisociale.

-maintenant que tous le monde est arrivé , nous pouvons à présent commencez notre première évaluation des élèves de Poudlard pour cette année 1995. Annonça Dumbledore avec un sourire enthousiasmant.

-Certes l'année dernière, notre école avait due malheureusement fermer ses portes suite au procès et battage médiatique du tristement célèbre Sirius Black qui est toujours en convalescence et que nous souhaitons tous un très bon rétablissement.

Tous les personnes présentes étaient compatissantes pour Black et hochèrent en signe de soutien, enfin presque tout le monde, Maugrey lui avait son air hargneux, difficile à interpréter et Snape avait fait un rictus de dédain profond à l'entente du nom de l'ex-détenue.

On commença par parler des premières années des quatre maisons. L'enseignante responsable de la maison des Poufsouffles débuta en racontant dans son ensemble l'acclimatation de ses petits d'un ton enjoué. Ensuite ce fut le tour des serdaigles, des gryffondors et en dernier des serpentards. Chaque professeurs commentèrent chacun de leur impression général sur leurs classes, leurs élèves, leurs matières, etc. Quand le compte rendu les premiers années fut terminé, ils enchaînèrent avec les deuxièmes années et ainsi de suite.

Après le petit débâcle sur les troisièmes années, le directeur de Poudlard n'écouta plus que d'une oreille distraite. Il abandonna totalement la conversation, faisant mine de toujours écouter mais en réalité était plongé dans ses pensées.

Depuis bientôt un mois, Albus Dumbledore n'avait cessé de réfléchir sur comment Harry Potter avait pu sortir victorieux de son procès devant le Mangenmagot. Ce n'était pas en tout cas grâce à lui, à son plus grand regret, une opportunité que lui un illustre membre du tribunal sorcier regrettait d'avoir manquer. Le plus étrange était la manière dans le procès c'était déroulé. Encore une fois de plus le vieux directeur fut étonné par la manière dont le jeune Potter avait habilement conduit le procès magique et usé de ses connaissances sur les lois sorcières, il avait réussi à lui tout seul à faire reconnaître par le Ministère de la magie son statut de royal et qui par conséquent renforça sa défense. Faisant tomber facilement toutes les charges retenues contre lui. Ces connaissances légales n'étaient pas à la porté de n'importe qui, il avait surement due recevoir l'aide de quelqu'un du ministère, mais par qui ? Après l'arrivé déplorable du quatrième champion dans le monde sorcier et son attaque brutale sur les aurores et enfants des membres du Magenmagot, Dumbledore avait été sure que personne avant lui ne voudrait le contacter ou l'aider.

Depuis qu'Harry avait accepté de représenter lui aussi Poudlard, il avait placé sur le nouvel élève des sorts de surveillances conformes aux directives du ministère. Le jeune roi n'aurait pas pu communiquer avec une personne à son insu, ou du moins n'aurait pas pu trouver ces informations n'importe où et surtout pas des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisant mention de souveraineté magique ou des lois s'appliquant sur ces derniers.

-Albus ? Appela McGonagl avec expression concernée.

-oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé, il semblerait que je ne sois plus en mesure de suivre le fil de la conversation, la fatigue m'a gagné. S'excusa le centenaire , balayant du regard la pièce et ses occupants. Je crois qu'il est temps d'ajourné cette réunion , nous reprendrons l'évaluation demain après midi, il se fait tard et je suis sure que tout le monde a hâte d'aller se reposer.

Les professeurs voyant la mine fatigué du Directeur acceptèrent et se levèrent un à un, sortant de la pièce pour vaquer à leur occupation.

-Severus, s'il te plaît reste, j'ai encore quelque chose à te demander.

Le professeur de potion hocha simplement de la tête et se rassit.

Quand tous les enseignants furent partis, laissant Snape et son mentor. Dumbledore se leva et le plus jeune allait faire de même mais fut arrêté.

-non pas la peine de te lever mon garçon, j'ai seulement besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Expliqua le plus vieux.

Faisant les cents pas calmement près de Severus, il lui demanda sérieusement.

-comment se passe tes recherches sur l'agent de Tom ?

-mes recherches n'ont pas été très concluantes pour l'instant, il y a peu d'indices laissés par le mangemort et ajouté à cela l'arrivé des délégations étrangères et des employés du ministère qui vont et viennent dans le château à leur guise, je ne pourrai rien trouvé avant un bon moment. Partagea le maître des potions .

-hum. C'est dommage mais rien de bien grave, tant qu'il ou elle ne s'en prends pas aux habitants du château et aux délégations étrangères. Concéda le directeur

-pour l'instant. Continua Snape en guise d'avertissement.

-oui oui, tu as raison.

Tous les deux tombèrent dans un petit moment de silence.

-dit-moi, que penses-tu du jeune Potter ? Questionna Dumbledore maintenant debout derrière lui.

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se retourna et regarda inquisiteur son interlocuteur dans les yeux, le sourcil gauche arqué involentairment.

-je penses que ce n'est qu'un gamin prétentieux et pompeux. Déclara t-il d'une voix trainante et dépassionné. Extrêmement arrogant et ignare. Finit-il.

-tout comme son père ? S'enquit Dumbledore, habitué depuis longtemps aux insultes de son ancien élève sur deux Potters particuliers.

-non.

La réponse de Severus le surpris, le faisant arquant lui aussi un sourcil par ce « non » inattendu.

-Ce gamin est mille fois bien plus dangereux que n'était son père. Repris Severus le visage grave. Bien plus dangereux que les mangemorts fanatiques que j'ai connu.

-severus. Nous savons qu'Harry est une personne assez violente et parfois extrêmement susceptible, mais de là à le comparé à un mangemort fanatique ? Questionna t-il désapprobateur. Ce n'est un peu trop poussé ?

-je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, j'ai vu ce qui se cachait en lui. Affirma résolument l'enseignant.

-ne me dit pas que tu as usé de la legimency sur lui, il voudra rétribution pour cet acte s'il l'a remarqué. Déjà qu'il a pu manipuler les lois à sa guise contre le ministère de la magie. Il pourrait te poursuivre devant le mangenmagot et pire t'envoyer à Azkaban. Prévint-il.

-il ne le fera pas, il n'avait rien sentit et s'il voulait réellement se venger de moi, il le fera lui-même, de ses propres mains.

-Harry est-il vraiment ce genre de personne ? s'inquiéta Albus.

-je n'ai croisé qu'une seconde ses yeux pour regarder en surfaces son esprit. Mais ce fut assez pour voir et à mon plus grand dégoût ressentir les ténèbres qui l'habite.

-non, tu dois surement te tromper, il est le sauveur du monde sorcier.

-je vous prévient, si vous basez votre affirmation sur cette prophétie alors je vous conseille de changer d'avis. Conseilla le maître des potions.

-alors je n'ai qu'à faire ressortir la bonté enfouie en lui, tout le monde à besoin d'une seconde chance.

-est ce que vous m'écouté ou pas ? Il est bien trop dangereux, je sais que vous aimez bien manipuler les gens pour les faire prendre le droit chemin mais si vous essayerez de le tromper , ça finira qu'en regret et en sang. Prévint l'ancien espion.

 _ **3 ans plutôt château de Whiteharbor**_

 _ **2 jours après la confrontation d'Alice et des cavaliers rouges**_

 _ **Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au château de la reine blanche, Alice ne fut pas tout de suite envoyé au cachot étrangement mais conduit par le chef des cavaliers blancs à le suivre à l'intérieur d'une salle sobrement mais bien décoré et confortable, la pièce ressemblait à un petit salon anglais. C'était ici, assise sur un long canapé bleu clair qu'elle et le cavalier casqué debout à quelque pas d'elle attendirent la maîtresse des lieux. Les mains croisés au dessus de ses genoux, elle essayait de cacher les tremblements de celles-ci qui étaient facilement remarquable.**_

 _ **Déjà qu'elle s'était estimé heureuse de ne pas être exécuté sur place quand les chevaliers rouges avaient abandonné son sort aux chevaliers blancs. Pendant ses deux jours, le voyage jusqu'aux château de Whiteharbor, elle n'avait cessé d'être appréhensif de l'accueil que lui réserverait la reine du peuple des Marmoreals, à elle la supposée meurtrière de la reine rouge, sœur aîné de la reine blanche.**_

 _ **Des chants de trompettes signalèrent l'arrivée de la reine. Les portes furent ouverte pour elle par des valets. Et par des mouvements gracieux, semblants glisser et non plus marché, elle se rapprocha de la jeune Liddell. Le cavalier blanc au visage caché fut le premier à s'incliner en révérence devant la reine Mirana, ne voulant pas paraître mal élevé. Ne voulant pas aussi aggraver sa position déjà précaire, A**_ _ **lice se mis debout précipitamment et fit aussi une révérence digne pour une reine.**_

 _ **-Non non très chère , pas aussi bas. Ce n'est pas digne d'une personne de votre rang de me saluer courbé comme cela. Réprimande gentiment la blonde argenté.**_

 _ **Alice ne rétorqua rien après la remarque, attendant seulement. La reine Mirana contrairement à sa sœur la reine Iracebeth était plus gracieuse et douce que sa sœur qui était élégante et sensuelle. Elle était vêtu d'une robe bien travaillé**_ _ **blanche en dentelle aux épaules courtes et serrés, la taille était affiné en triangle pointant vers le bas avec une jupe en forme de cloche. Le style vestimentaire de cette reine était plus familière à l'époque d'Alice que celui médiévale des autres gens. Sa coiffure était arrangé en boucles serrés avec une petite couronne en or blanc certif sur le devant d'une pierre de jade.**_

 _ **-je suis innocente. S'écriât-elle soudainement, désespérée. Si seulement quelqu'un la croyait pensa t-elle habitué à être tout de suite considéré coupable.**_

 _ **-oh ! Mais je le sais ma petite. Dit-elle prenant place sur le long fauteuil, l'invitant en tapotant la place vacante près d'elle. Je suis ravis que mon chevalier vous ai trouvé à temps.**_

 _ **En voyant cela elle se rassit près de la reine Mirana mais resta quand même anxieuse.**_

 _ **-oui moi aussi je suis ravie. Tout le monde croit que c'est moi qui est tué la reine rouge, j'y étais mais je n'ai rien fait, je ne saurais pas comment le prouver mais je suis innocente. Avoua la jeune blonde avec anxiété.**_

 _ **Pendant un moment le visage serein de la reine blanche se crispa de douleur au mention du meurtre de sa sœur mais reprit la parole.**_

 _ **-je sais et j'aurais tellement voulu que les autres sache que vous n'y étais pour rien. Mais hélas je suis totalement incapable de prouver ton innocence. Annonça la reine Mirana attristée.**_

 _ **-comment pourrait elle le savoir ? Se demanda t-elle à haute voix.**_

 _ **La conquérante du royaume des plaines indomptables entendit sa question mais ne répondit pas, se contentant juste de sourire mystérieusement.**_

 _ **-j'étais présente quand je vous ai vu entrer dans notre monde. Croyez vous que j'aurais soutenu la candidature d'une personne capable de tuer de sang froid juste pour gagné un défi que ma sœur lui aurait lancé ? Demanda t-elle avec sévérité. Je suis une bonne juge des caractères humaines et je reconnais une personne mauvaise quand j'en vois une.**_

 _ **-non, vous ne l'auriez pas fait. Admit Alice mais pas aussi certaine que son interlocutrice.**_

 _ **Voyant l'air vulnérable et perdu de la jeune fille, elle lui révéla l'identité du vrai meurtrier.**_

 _ **-je sais que c'était le chevalier rouge, le chef de garde royale de ma pauvre défunte sœur qui l'a tué. Il a cette étrange fixation sur vous, il semble vous vouer une haine farouche.**_

 _ **La jeune Liddell ne fut pas complètement étonné par l'identité du vrai coupable, elle aurait juste voulu que ce ne soit pas vrai, mais se résigna finalement. Par contre quand la reine blanche avait associé le terme**_ _ **pauvre à sa soeur, elle se retint de faire une remarque désobligeante sur celle-ci dont la mort n'était pas certainement une aussi grande perte que ça, et là elle était sure que beaucoup pensait comme elle.**_

 _ **-c'est parce qu'il pense que je lui ai gâché sa vie. Avoua la fugitive avec défaitisme.**_

 _ **-je suis certaine que c'est seulement à cause de ses désillusions, le chevalier rouge est une personne très susceptible et instable. Rassura la bonne reine.**_

 _ **-non, cette fois ci c'est la vérité. Affirma Alice les yeux vitreux.**_

 _ **-surement pas, vous êtes une bonne personne, vous ne l'auriez pas fait exprès j'en suis sûre.**_

 _ **Alice ne répondit plus rien, la culpabilité pouvait se lire sur son visage. La reine blanche laissa tombé et continua sur un autre sujet.**_

 _ **-c'est lui qui a tout manigancer pour vous utilisé comme un bouque émissaire. Et le roi rouge, mon beau frère qui a toujours été faible et crédule a du être facilement manipulé . Malheureusement je n'ai pas le pouvoir de réfuter ses accusations. Soupira la plus âgée d'impuissance.**_

 _ **-je veux seulement rentré chez moi. Confia t-elle fatiguée physiquement et mentalement. Je veux revoir ma famille.**_

 _ **-et je jure de vous aidez à le faire, la seule personne capable de vous ramenez chez vous à ma connaissance se trouve dans le royaume des pics rouges.**_

 _ **-réellement ?**_

 _ **-oui il se nomme Whiteney Roger. Il connaît un moyen de traverser les mondes. Dit-elle avec entrain.**_

 _ **L'annonce lui réchauffa un peu le cœur mais l'inquiéta en même temps en entendant le lieu ou elle devrait aller pour retourner chez elle. Le royaume des pics rouges, elle était une fois allé là bas et cela c'était terminé en catastrophe, si jamais elle osé revenir là bas elle finirait surement décapité.**_

 _ **-je crois que le mieux ce serait que vous traverser la mer Dèlarme, je vous fournirais un moyen d'embarcation pour amarrer dans un port du royaume des pics rouges.**_

 _ **-ça m'éviterai la peine de traversé les terres oubliés. Confia t-elle.**_

 _ **\- Je connais très bien un capitaine de navire digne de confiance prêt à vous emmener. Il s'appelle capitaine Dodo.**_

 _ **Alice fut un peu étonnée par le nom du capitaine mais laissa tombé, habitué maintenant aux nom étranges que certains habitants de ce monde portaient.**_

 _ **-merci, je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma gratitude.**_

 _ **-ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, c'est seulement la bonne chose à faire. Une personne aussi courageuse que vous qui a surmonté tant d'épreuves mérite d'être aider. Vous devriez vous reposer dans une chambre du château et demain vous embarquerez dans un navire pour le port de Redshore qui est dans le royaume des pics rouges.**_

Présent Poudlard

Jour de l'examen des baguettes

La première fois qu'Harry usa de son habituel regard de roi noir sur les habitants du château écossais, il reçu un résultat escompté qui lui plu énormément. Il n'eu même pas besoin de son don secret pour les effrayer. Les élèves que se soient de premières ou de septièmes années sans distinctions fuyaient à sa vu, n'osant pas s'approcher à plus de cinq mètres de lui. Les professeurs en le passant n'osaient pas croiser son regard, trouvant toujours plus fascinant que lui les dalles du château . Des fois, il s'amusait beaucoup de leur réactions, provoquant parfois des situations hilarantes de son point de vu. Une autre fois, il se dirigea volontairement vers un groupe d'élèves serdaigles qui était trop occupé à débattre sur un sujet barbant, ne le voyant pas et quand ils se rendirent enfin compte qu'il était presque collé à eux, ils crièrent horrifiés et décampèrent comiquement comme des malades. Une autre fois il réussit à faire fuir un professeur qui décida d'abandonner ses affaires au sol sans la moindre hésitation. La meilleur et la plus impressionnante scène fut quand une gamine de deux ans son cadet sauta du premier étage pour éviter de passer près de lui, seul chemin qui restait et cela sans l'usage de la magie.

Ensuite cela commença à devenir ennuyeux après la treizième situations comiques, pour une fois il donna raison à Granger, c'était lassant les trucs répétitifs même si il était sur qu'elle voulait seulement qu'il arrêtait de faire peur à ses pauvres camarades.

Cette chère Granger, sa seconde source d'amusement préférée, elle disait avoir appris sa leçon maintenant à cause de l'incident avec ses deux autres gryffondors mais pourtant n'avait pas arrêter ses leçons avec lui. Il était sure qu'elle se désillusionnait en pensant pouvoir apprendre sa magie sans baguette et restée elle même ou pire, le grand Oraculum nous sauve, rendre la magie sans baguette plus blanche. Ce premier apprentissage l'avait un peu déçu s'il était sincère envers lui-même. Il avait cru qu'elle le suivrait dans ses pas pourtant elle sembla encore résister, mais tôt ou tard elle finirai par succomber, ça il en était certain, il était patient et avait beaucoup de temps à perdre.

Il lui avait permis une certaine familiarité, la permission de s'adresser à lui sans son titre et de pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom. Son indulgence la laissait croire qu'il étaient amis, une notion ridicule si on le lui demandait.

Elle était à son ignorance un source de savoir inestimables, tant de potentiel gâché à jouer à la petite sorcière parfaite. La première fois qu'il avait eu besoin de connaissance du monde sorcier, il eu la chance de s'être allié à une personne inattendue. Cette aide lui ouvert les yeux, pour survivre parmi ces nouveaux ennemis, il fallait qu'il en sache beaucoup plus sur eux qu'eux sur lui. Il utiliserait leur propres lois et faiblesses pour les écraser comme les vermines qu'ils étaient, des créatures orgueilleux et pitoyables qui pensaient être les plus forts.

Il quitta l'intérieur des mures de Poudlard pour profiter de l'air frais. Heureusement que la bâtisse ressemblais un peu à ceux de son monde, sinon ça l'aurait trop dépaysé à son goût. Il arrêta sa marche près d'un étrange arbre qui se mouvait de lui-même. Il avait vu des plantes sentinelles qui pouvait bougé tout seul mais jamais une de cette taille.

Intrigué il s'approcha du vieux sole sans feuilles mais fut stoppé par des branches qui décidèrent de s'abattre sur lui. D'un geste paresseux de son bras droit il stoppa l'avancé des branches épineuses à quelques centimètre de lui, émanant de sa main une énergie noir qui entoura la plante, le figeant de tout mouvement. Il repris sa marche jusqu'à arrivé au tronc de l'arbre et fit disparaître l'énergie qui maintenait la plante. Celle-ci n'essaya pas de l'écraser , semblant se calmer et pour le féliciter de cette action Harry le caressa gentiment comme un animal dressé .

-sage décision, tu as compris n'est ce pas ?

Harry pu sentir sous sa main la magie qui animait du sole, une magie qui venait de la terre et de l'air, de la pure magie sauvage. Et pas qu'à petite dose, cet arbre ancien contenait en elle assez de pouvoir pour rivalisé un sorcier plus que moyen dans son monde.

-mais qu'elle beauté tu es. Ronronna t-il de plaisir.

-mhmh. interrompis quelqu'un.

Il se retourna lentement pour savoir qui avait assez de courage pour braver de lui parler.

-votre majesté Potter, votre présence est requise pour la cérémonie d'examen des baguettes. Le titre semblait sortir difficilement de la bouffe du professeur Minerva mais elle continua de son attitude toujours stoïque. Elle était parmi les rares professeurs qui ne craignait pas son regard, du courage ou de la folie, seule le temps nous le dirait.

-très bien, conduisez moi donc à eux. Monda t-il.

S'il elle entendu le ton commendataire auquel il s'adressa à elle, elle ne le montra pas et se contenta de le conduire silencieusement d'un pas rapide dans la pièce ou se faisait l'examen. La professeur de transfiguration lui indiqua juste la porte de leur destination, n'ajouta rien et partit sans un mot. Il entra dans la salle de classe et fut reçut par une exclamation enjouée.

-enfin, notre dernier champion est arrivé. Constata joyeusement Ludovic Bagman le chef du département des jeux et sports magiques.

La pièce n'était pas très grande mais assez pour contenir plus de personnes que ceux présents, les deux directeurs étrangers avec leur champion étaient là, le chef du département des coopérations magiques internationale, une femme vêtue d'un horrible accoutrement vert citron, un homme banale avec un appareil photo dans les bras et un dernier mystérieux Viel homme qui le fixait bizarrement.

Il ne fit pas plus de deux pas qu'il sentit une main agrippée son poignée et le tiré dans un placard rempli d'ustensiles ménagés. C'étais la blonde habillé comme un sapin, elle le fit s'assoir sans ménagement sur un seau renversé et elle fit de même sur un petit tabouret. Il se retint de l'allumé comme une torche humaine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce plaisir et la foudroya simplement du regard.

-Rita Skeeter, journaliste de la gazette des sorciers. Se présenta la blonde.

-oh pas la peine de vous fâcher, c'est juste pour que nous soyons en privée, vous ne voudriez pas que quelqu'un entende vos confidences non ? Fit elle remarqué pas du tout perturbé d'un iota de son regard.

-je ne ferais aucune confidence. Répliqua le corbeau sèchement.

Elle le fixa quelque minute en silence avant de reprendre son monologue et en même temps dirigeant sa baguette et faisant apparaître un parchemin et une plume qui écrivait toute seule.

-je comprends maintenant. Dit elle compatissante. Combien de temps avez-vous vécu dans la dépression ? Le choc de la mort de vos parents n'a pas du s'atténuer au fil des années mais c'est plutôt renforcer, vous rendons froid et méchant envers ceux qui voulaient vous aider? Tout cet accoutrement en noir signifie -elle le deuil sans fin que vous ressentez ? Ce n'est pas juste une crise d'adolescence banale n'est ce pas ? c'est un appel à l'aide, ce tournoi était le seule moyen que vous aviez pensé pour crier au monde entier votre insatisfaction et vos envies suicidaires n'est ca pas ?

Avant qu'il ne perdit contrôle à cause des élucubrations de la journaliste, la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore coupa l'interview.

-mademoiselle Skeeter, je crois que serait préférable de conduire votre interview avec les autres champions. La suggestion n'en était pas une.

-de toute façon j'avais terminé. Avoua t-elle satisfaite, se redressant et réajustant son ensemble.

Ils sortirent du placard pour rejoindre les autres.

-nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, commençons l'examen des baguettes. Annonça Bartemius Crouch du département des coopérations magiques internationale.

Tous les trois champions originaux étaient assis, la seule chaise libre était près du grand baraqué.

-alors nous avons avec nous nos quarte champions mademoiselle Delacour, monsieur Krum, monsieur Diggory et le roi Potter. On a ici les cinq juges de la compétition, moi-même monsieur Bagman, monsieur Crouch, madame Maxime, monsieur Karakoff et monsieur Dumbledore. Enfin voici celui qui examinera votre baguette monsieur Ollivander et les employés de la gazette des sorciers mademoiselle Skeeter et son photographe monsieur Pictake.

-commençons par la demoiselle. Demanda le vieil homme.

Elle sortit de la poche de son uniforme bleu sa baguette et la remit entre les mains du vieux Ollivander. Il la fit tourné entre ses doigts comme un bâton de majorette et la baguette projeta des étincelles roses et or. Il l'examina plus soigneusement tout en décrivant ses caractéristiques. Il acheva la vérification en lançant un Orchideus et un bouquet de fleur jaillit. Il rendit sa baguette à Delacour et lui donna le bouquet.

Puis vint le tour du Poufsouffle, le fabricant de baguette jubila car il reconnu l'une de ces créations. Comme pour la championne de Beaubâton, il décrivit les caractéristiques et le complimenta sur l'entretien de sa baguette. Diggory lui répondit qu'il l'avait cirée la nuit dernière. Monsieur Ollivander finit en faisant apparaître des anneaux de fumées argenté.

Ce fut le tour de la baguette de Krum, il l'examina minutieusement et déclara que c'était une création d'un certain Gregorovitch. Il leva la baguette puis la fit tourné devant ses yeux et donna les caractéristiques de celle-ci, terminant par l'enchantement Avis.

Quand tous le monde se tourna vers Harry, il arqua d'abord un sourcil avant de poursuivre par :

-quoi ? Vous attendez quelques chose ? Questionna t-il amusé.

-votre baguette votre altesse, pourriez vous nous la montrez pour l'examen. Demanda aimablement Bagman.

-je n'en ai pas, si vous vous rappelez bien, je n'en avais pas besoin quand j'ai fait de la magie pour combattre dans la grande salle. Précisa le brun avec suffisance.

-alors pourquoi es tu venu à la cérémonie des baguettes si tu n'en avais même pas ? La voix de la française était hautaine, le regardant de travers.

-on m'a seulement demandé de venir, personne m'avait précise pourquoi alors je l'ai fait et si j'avais su ; je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps à venir.

C'était en partie vrai, mais la vraie raison de sa présence était les trois autres champions. Il voulait voir et jauger ces compétiteurs qui avaient été choisis et en un sens jugés posséder la même puissance que lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvais étudier plus en détails ces trois champions, les deux délégations étaient toujours tenu à l'écart et le poufsouffle était à longueur de journée entouré de larbins. Il commença par le plus grand et le plus près, Victor Krum. Il déploya faiblement sa magie et pu sentir que le bulgare avait une forte magie mais pas assez puissante pour le rivalisé. Puis il passa au suivant, Cédric Diggory était vraiment moyen au niveau magique, rien d'exceptionnel mais qui était le seul à avoir beaucoup de pensées négatives et dépressives. Il passa vite à la dernière, Fleur Delacour, elle était différente des deux précédents, Harry ne su comment l'expliquer mais cette fille ne sentait pas comme les autres filles, elle était la fois une sorcière et quelque chose d'autre, une sorte de créature auquel il n'avait jamais rencontré.

-Alors nous pouvons tous conclure que la cérémonie des baguettes est terminé. Annonça Crouch.

Tous le monde se levèrent pour quitter la salle de classe mais Dumbledore appela Harry pour lui intimé de l'accompagné pour une discussion importante.

 _ **3 ans plutôt château de Whiteharbor**_

 _ **3 jours après la confrontation d'Alice avec les cavaliers rouges**_

 _ **Les préparations pour le départ précipité d'Alice avait commencé avant l'aube, la reine avait fait envoyé une missive à un capitaine à qui elle faisait confiance, pour lui demandé de préparer leur vaisseau de transport avec l'équipage et de prendre Alice abord de son navire et l'emmené au port du Redshore.**_

 _ **Alice ne s'était pas aussi bien reposé depuis longtemps. Quand tout fut enfin terminé, Alice et un petit comité s'étaient discrètement dirigé vers une sortie secrète du château de Whiteharbor. Le comité était composé de la reine blanche, du chevalier casqué qui l'avait sauvé et de deux soldats. Il avait été décidé que le chevalier blanc, chef de la garde royale allait l'accompagné au port.**_

 _ **-tenez, dans cette enveloppe se trouve les coordonnes connues de Whiteney Roger. Elle tendit à la plus jeune une enveloppe ou était inscrit au dos les initiales W.R.**_

 _ **-Merci infiniment. Dit la petite blonde en prenant l'enveloppe.**_

 _ **-je suis vraiment navrée ma très chère Alice, j'aurais tant voulu plus vous aider. Se lamenta la reine blanche, ses yeux vert émeraudes s'étaient radoucis de tristesse.**_

 _ **-C'est plus que j'en espère de vous, croyez le, vous m'avez été d'une aide inestimable. Rassura t-elle reconnaissante.**_

 _ **-alors c'est ici que l'on se sépare, je ne puis vous accompagné jusqu'au port au cas ou l'on nous verrait ensemble. Je suis désolé mais cela pourrait provoqué une guerre entre le royaume du roi rouge et la mienne. Je suis tellement désolé . S'excusa t'elle encore une fois peiné.**_

 _ **-je comprends et je ne vous en veux pas votre altesse. J'ai été enchanté et heureuse vous avoir rencontré reine Mirana. Alice annonça et fit une révérence très basse en signe de respect et de gratitude.**_

 _ **-et ce fut aussi un honneur pour moi de vous avoir connue. Répondit-elle faisant aussi une révérence de la même hauteur. Reine Alice. Finit-elle espiègle avec un petit sourire.**_

 _ **Alice lui renvoya son sourire en entendant le titre qu'elle lui avait appelé.**_

 _ **La reine blanche et ses deux gardes restèrent au portes du château, les regardant s'enfoncer progressivement jusqu'à disparaitre complètement entre les ruelles étroites de la ville portuaire de Whiteharbor.**_

 _ **La ville portuaire de Whiteharbor était le seul port du royaume des plaines indomptables. La mer Dèlarme bordait à l'est le royaume de la reine blanche et au nord le royaume des pics rouges.**_

 _ **Le trajet des deux compagnons se fit silencieusement, la ville n'était pas encore éveillé et le ciel était encore plongé dans l'obscurité matinale. N'aimant pas le silence pesant, Alice le rompu en initiant une conversation.**_

 _ **-depuis quand avez-vous été Chevallier ? Demanda t-elle de but en blanc.**_

 _ **L'homme continua de marché sans dire un mot, elle le suivit, déçu de son mutisme mais ne se découragea pas.**_

 _ **-je ne sais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui votre nom, vous m'avez deux fois sauvé la vie et maintenant vous m'aidez à retourner chez moi pourtant je ne connais pas votre nom. Informa t-elle son sauveur**_

 _ **-je n'en ai pas un. Dit-il de sa voix grave.**_

 _ **-mais c'est impossible, tout le monde a un nom. Insista la jeune blonde.**_

 _ **-j'en avais un mais j'y ai renoncé. Maintenant je suis le chevalier sans nom.**_

 _ **Le ton du chevalier blanc était devenu plus froid, sans voir le visage de ce dernier, elle savait qu'il avait surement une expression fermée. Elle essaya de détourné la conversation.**_

 _ **-vous n'enlevez jamais votre casque ? Parce que ça doit être vraiment dure de dormir avec n'est ca pas ? Et quand vous vous lavez le visage, est ce que ça veut dire que vous lavez seulement votre casque à la place ? Ou peut être que vous n'en avez plus besoin de le faire puisque personne ne peut le voir. Babilla Alice.**_

 _ **-huh. Le chevalier sans nom étouffa un petit rire. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, j'enlève mon casque parfois DONC je peux me lavé la figure et dormir sans lui. Finit-il amusé.**_

 _ **-quel charmant tableau. Interrompit une voix trainante. La vaillante héroïne et le preux chevalier blanc.**_

 _ **Là, devant eux, à quelques pas se tenait fièrement Harry Potter, le chevalier rouge. Le chevalier blanc sortit tout de suite son épée argentée et blanche de son fourreau.**_

 _ **-pas de bonjour ni d'accolade ? Tout de suite les armes tranchants ? Dit-il sarcastiquement, pas du tout perturbé, son épée à lui toujours rangé.**_

 _ **-le quai ce trouve à quatre maison derrière cette bâtisse. Le chevalier blanc lui indiqua en pointant la maison à leur gauche. Vas y je vais le retenir.**_

 _ **-mais…voulu t-elle protesté.**_

 _ **-non je peux m'occuper de lui tout seul. Rajouta le plus grand.**_

 _ **-je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais vous. Déclara le brun.**_

 _ **Grâce à sa magie, le chevalier rouge fit voler à pleine vitesse trois caisses vides qui trainaient par terre. Ils se dirigèrent sur Alice et le chevalier sans nom. L'homme en blanc arrêta les projectiles de son épée avec habilité, Alice se mit en retrait derrière lui.**_

 _ **Harry profita de l'inattention de l'autre chevalier pour se rapprocher rapidement et passer au travers de sa garde et dirigé son arme dégainée vers la jeune fille. Une épée blanche intercepta celle noir et rouge. Le chevalier rouge fut surpris mais se ressaisit vite et continua avec une boule de feu de sa main libre qu'il jeta sur lui. Le sauveur d'Alice brandit bien droit son épée qui était immunisé des attaques magiques, la boule de feu se dissipa à son contact. Mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas après la deuxième attaque, il enchaina avec une seule main son arme pointue qui fut difficilement bloqué par le chevalier blanc. D'un geste de ses autres doigts, il fit pousser du sol des branches noirs piquantes qui rampèrent du pied d'Alice vers le haut, l'immobilisant sur place.**_

 _ **Ce fut le tour du chevalier blanc de presser l'attaque ; il rata de quelque centimètres le visage du chevalier rouge qui dû reculer de deux pas vers sa droite. Alice essaya de se dégager avec ses mains des branches qui l'empêchait de bouger, la clouant debout sur place. Harry abandonna pendant un moment l'usage de la magie pour combattre l'homme casqué d'épée à épée. Mais le blanc, plus grand qui dépassait de plusieurs centimètres du rouge était plus habile avec une arme, il réussi à porté un coup de son pommeau au ventre du plus jeune. Harry se plia en deux pendant instant à cause de la douleur, l'autre en profita pour libérer Alice en coupons les branches par des coups vigoureux d'épée.**_

 _ **Enfin libre elle allait le remercié mais c'est à ce moment que le brun repris son attaque avec plus de hargne et de colère, tout en transformant une caisse à ses pieds en un chien enragé qui se précipita sur son adversaire. Il oublia la présence de la blonde. Cette fois ci le chevalier sans nom fut acculé mais ne perdit pas pour autant.**_

 _ **-vas t'en maintenant. Ordonna le blanc, le souffle saccadé.**_

 _ **-je…**_

 _ **-vas y, je ne pourrais plus te protéger et me protéger en même temps. PART. Cria t-il à la fin.**_

 _ **Harry n'entendais plus rien et se fichait de la fugitive, aveuglé par la rage, il n'avait en tête à cet instant que de se venger du chevalier blanc. Alice compris qu'il avait raison et à contre cœur courut vers le quai.**_

 _ **Elle atteignit le quai le souffle court et y vit un seul navire. Le vaisseau était occupé par un équipage animé. Elle se rapprocha de la rampe du navire. Un homme brun aux yeux noir et cheveux mi court retenu en queue de cheval descendit du navire et se tint devant elle. Il portait un vieux chapeau de marin, une veste longue noire par dessus une chemise blanche , un pantalon en toile marron et des bottes longues.**_

 _ **-vous êtes le capitaine Dodo ? Demanda elle toujours haletante.**_

 _ **-oui et qui le demande ? La voix du capitaine était rocailleuse.**_

 _ **-Alice liddell. Elle lui présenta sa main qu'il saisit d'une poigne forte.**_

 _ **-capitaine Douglas Dodge. Et il est où le chevalier sans nom, il devait pas vous accompagner ?**_

 _ **-il a été retenu en route par le chevalier rouge, nous devons partir rapidement. Pressa t-elle.**_

 _ **-alors monte vite abord.**_

 _ **Ils montrèrent dans le bateau et le capitaine ordonna de relever la rampe, de lever l'ancre et toutes les autres instructions pour quitter le quai. Quand le navire s'éloigna peu à peu du port de Whiteharbor, elle pria pour que le chevalier blanc gagne contre le chevalier rouge et qu'il en sort indemne.**_

Présent Poudlard

Jour de l'examen des baguettes

La discussion entre Dumbledore et Harry se déroula dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Le vieil homme tenta de faire parler le jeune roi sur le chemin du bureau mais il ne répondit que par monosyllabe.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était grande, mais l'espace était occupé par de nombreux meubles jonché de bric-à-brac de toutes tailles. L'hôte de la pièce invita Harry à s'assoir, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. En prenant lui aussi place derrière son bureau, Albus débuta la discussion.

-alors Harry comment c'est passé ton séjour à Poudlard depuis ton arrivé ? Demanda le barbu, intéressé.

-bien. Lui répondit-il d'un air ennuyé.

-et tes interactions avec les élèves ? Continua le directeur bienveillant.

-bien aussi. Dit-il de la même manière précédemment.

-oui, j'ai eu vent de vos blagues rien de tel que quelques tours sur les autres afin de les effrayer pour rester jeune et garder sa joie de vivre. Partagea le Viel homme avec un sourire amusé.

-arrêtons ces bavardages inutiles et parlons de la vraie raison de ma présence ici. Il avait toujours l'expression ennuyé mais ces yeux étaient devenus sérieux.

-d'accord, si vous ai fait venir dans mon bureau c'est parce que je voulais vous parler de la première épreuve du tournoi en privé. Avoua Albus en jouant avec sa barbe blanche.

-alors allez y, parlez. Ordonna Harry avec un geste de la main.

-quand le tournoi commencera officiellement, participerez vous à l'épreuve ?

-mais que croyez vous que je fasse ici, croyez vous que je suis resté ici pour prendre des vacances ? Répondit le jeune homme dérisoirement.

-non je veux dire est ce que vous ferez votre maximum pour essayer de gagner la compétition ? Voulu clarifier Dumbledore.

Harry le fixa seulement d'un air amusé.

-pourquoi le ferais je ? Je suis sure que tout ce que j'aurais à faire c'est de placer un pied, un doigt de pied ou un bout de moi sur le lieu ou se déroule l'épreuve et cela comptera comme une participation non ?

Dumbledore pensa que l'individu qui avait aidé le dernier champion avec son procès avait surement aussi aidé le jeune roi à savoir et comprendre les règles spécifiques du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Même s'il entendait la voix de Severus le mettre en garde sur son projet de façonner Harry en une personne meilleure, il se força à ne pas écouter ses avertissements, il se devait de le faire pour le plus grand bien. Si jamais le dernier Potter ne participait pas entièrement au tournoi, alors le plan du mangemort ne se déroulerait pas comme il l'aurait prévu, il déciderait peut être d'abandonner et de fuir et la seule chance de l'appréhender serait perdu. Cela l'aiderait en partie à comprendre comment une relique aussi puissante ai été trompé et comment reproduire le processus. Pour cela Harry ne devrait pas rester inactif et ce serait le rôle du vieux directeur de forcer la main de l'élu.

-je n'ai plus le choix alors, ne voulez vous donc pas récupérer les trois artefacts qui vous avez été confisqué ? Demanda Albus l'air grave.

Harry devint plus intéressé quand il mentionna les artefacts.

-comment ?

-contrairement au trois autres champions, moi-même et le ministère avons ajouté spécialement pour vous dans vos épreuves un petit plus en guise de motivations. Je suis sure et certain que cela ne vous laissera pas de marbre.

Harry les yeux sa plissa de méfiance mais ne pipa mot.

-les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers sont aux nombres de trois et parallèlement vos possessions sont aussi au nombre de trois. Quelle heureux hasard n'est ce pas ? A chaque épreuve, nous rajouterons un artefact, les employés du ministère ont accepté de mettre en jeux un objet vous appartenant pour vous motiver.

Ce ne fut pas une tache facile que de persuader les gens du ministère de se séparer de ses objets mystérieuses. Mais Albus avait appris une chose en politique, rien n'était plus important pour les politiciens que les apparences. Il lui avait suffit d'expliquer à Cornelius Fudge que si Harry ne participait pas volontairement au tournoi alors ça donnerait une mauvaise image du ministère de la magie britannique. Après le procès que lui le ministre de la magie et ses subalternes avaient spectaculairement perdu, étaient passé pour des incapables, ajouté à cela Harry Potter qui avait accepté de représenter l'éducation anglaise réduirait le tournoi en un événement de dérision . Alors ils perdraient tous la face. Et comme il l'avait prévu, Fudge avait paniqué et ordonné au département des mystères et recherches de renoncer aux artefacts, les utilisant en outils du tournoi des quatres sorciers.

-vous m'avez eu cette fois Dumbledore. J'applaudie votre ingéniosité et vos talents de manipulateur. Reconnue le jeune roi à contre cœur.

Albus était interpellé par les paroles du brun, la manière dont il le disait peignait Albus comme un genre de machiavel du crime qui dérangea le directeur de Poudlard.

-je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je sais que je vous suis très important.

Albus fut choqué par sa découverte mais le cacha tout aussi tôt en activant sa barrière mentale d'Oclumence. il ne montra rien appart de la confusion. Harry se leva et se pencha au dessus du bureau, il se mit face à Dumbledore, leur yeux étaient à la même hauteur.

-je peux l'entendre, cette angoisse croissante lié à moi. Je représente quelque chose d'important pour vous. Dit-il les yeux intensément concentré sur lui.

-mais bien sure que vous l'êtes, tous enfants est un cadeau précieux, votre jeunesse est tout aussi précieuse pour la société du monde sorcier. L'avenir qui vous attends est très prometteur pour notre monde. Bluffa le Viel homme.

-je ne compte pas rester après le tournoi , dès que ce fichu contrat sera terminé je partirais d'ici, soyez en sure. Affirma le champion avec assurance.

Non Albus ne le laisserait pas lui échapper entre les mains une fois de plus, Harry était le seul élu capable de vaincre définitivement le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne le permettrait pas de disparaitre comme quand il était petit, ça il y verrait. La prophétie était claire, Harry Potter était la seule chance que le monde sorcier avait contre Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore serait le mentor qui lui montrera le chemin vers la lumière.

 _ **3 ans plutôt la forêt des champignons arbustes**_

 _ **Deux semaines après le fuite d'Alice sur le port de Whiteharbor**_

 _ **Le chevalier rouge était hors de lui, cette satané blonde s'était encore une fois de plus filer entre ses doigts. Si ça continuait, jamais il n'atteindrait son objectif. Il fallait vite qu'il la capture le plus tôt possible, le roi rouge commençait à devenir suspicieux. La reine blanche s'immisçait trop là où elle ne devait pas et mettait sa position en péril.**_

 _ **Il maudissait le jour où il avait écouté ce charlatan de Chenille. Il lui avait prédit un futur glorieux mais rien ne s'était produit, cela faisait déjà un an et aucun de ses plans n'avaient marché jusqu'ici à se débarrasser définitivement d'Alice Liddell.**_

 _ **Il en eu marre et décida de confronter le soit disant oracle, il se rendit donc dans la forêt des champignons arbustes. L'endroit était tout le temps plongé dans l'obscurité à cause des champignons géants qui surplombaient la région. Le ciel était caché par les têtes énormes des champignons géants.**_

 _ **La demeure de l'oracle était au centre de la forêt de champignons arbustes. Il habitait dans une petite maison mauve avec une porte rouge et une fenêtre rouge. Elle était composé de deux pièces dont l'un était l'endroit où il recevait ces invités et l'autre qu'il ne montrait à personne.**_

 _ **Harry entra dans la maison en trombe, il ne pris pas la peine de saluer le propriétaire de la demeure qui lisait un livre sur un vieux canapé hideux rouge avec des poids. Il l''attaqua tout de suite à l'aide de sa magie, l'homme assis fut pris par surprise et laissa tombé son bouquin. il était dans sa cinquantaine, chauve, potelé, portant des lunettes rondes au verres noir qui cachait ses yeux. Il était habillé d'un costume bleu ciel , d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate et des chaussures dorés . Le chef des armées rouge tendit sa main dans la direction du binoclard, la main sembla tenir un objet invisible entre ses doigts et l'oracle agrippa tout de suite son coup, serré par une force invisible.**_

 _ **-tu m'a menti. Accusa le brun férocement.**_

 _ **-je…je…n'ai….pas…men….menti. contredit difficilement le plus âgé.**_

 _ **-alors comment ce fait-il que je n'ai pas encore jusqu'à présent une couronne au dessus de ma tête ? Demanda Harry tout en resserrant sa prise sur le coup.**_

 _ **-uh…la pro…phetie…s'est…réa…uh uh.**_

 _ **Il ne put pas du tour finir sa phrase alors le chevalier rouge le relâche, dissipant sa magie.**_

 _ **-parle. Commanda le jeune homme.**_

 _ **-la prophétie…s'est réalisé.**_

 _ **La réponse ne plu pas entièrement au plus jeune, il allait recommencer à étouffer l'oracle mais celui-ci continua sa phrase**_

 _ **-elle s'est réalisé qu'à moitié, l'autre partie se produira j'en suis sûre et certain.**_

 _ **Harry le fusilla juste des yeux.**_

 _ **-que dois je faire pour obtenir ce que je souhaites le plus rapidement?**_

 _ **-cela je ne sais pas, la chose que je sais c'est comment ? Le chauve ajouta avec un sourire conspirateur.**_

 _ **-j'ai bien entendu la prophétie et le seul moyen que tu m'avais dit était que je tue Alice. Il le lui rappela d'un ton catégorique.**_

 _ **-faux. Répondit l'oracle avant d'étouffer un rire moqueur.**_

 _ **-comment ça faux ? La prophétie dit bien qu'après avoir battu la reine rouge, j'assènerai à Alice le coup de grâce et deviendrai à mon tour le nouveau roi.**_

 _ **Tous les même ,impatients, chacun d'entre vous qui me demande une prophétie et s'attende toujours à ce qu'elle se réalise littéralement et cela en un claquement de doigt. Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.**_

 _ **\- en te précipitant, tu n'as fait qu'écouté ce qui te plaisait et tu l'as mal interprété. Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de regarder les fumés prédicatrices. Sermonna moqueusement la chenille oubliant le tempérament du chevalier rouge.**_

 _ **L'homme surnommé la chenille, se leva pour prendre dans l'autre pièce une longue pipe turque doré, décoré de petit motif vert et bleu. Il intima l'intrus de s'approcher, le jeune chevalier s'exécuta renfrogné. L'oracle aspira quelque coup avant d'envoyer la fumé au visage du brun debout devant lui. La fumé de la pipe était multicolores, du rose, bleu, jaune, vert, blanc et encore d'autres couleur. Quand elle s'abattit sur le visage d'Harry elle l'encercla paresseusement, ressemblant à un long nuage coloré flottant à son gré autour de lui. Ensuite toute la fumé se déplaça juste devant lui formant une un miroir ovale face à Harry qui lui montra peu à peu des images au début très flou mais devenait plus discernable au fur et à mesure que l'oracle parlait**_

 _Dans le futur tu veux regarder_

 _Alors Prépare toi à être étonner_

 _ **La caricature d'un garçon en armure se forma dans le miroir de fumé, il faisait face à sa réflexion, le copie exacte d'Harry. Puis se déforma et repris l'image d'une route sombre et tortueuse qui s'allongeait à l'infini.**_

 _Si c'est une réelle victoire que tu désires_

 _De hardiesse et fourberie tu devras recourir_

 _ **La troisième scène fut celle d'une dague tenu par une main inconnue, elle était ensuite planté dans le dos d'une silhouette humaine qui s'effondra à terre. La dague fut levé en l'air et la main et l'arme fut éblouis par une lumière éclatante.**_

 _Une noble voyageuse défiera la reine_

 _Et ainsi te mènera à ton but suprême_

 _ **Une personne à la longue chevelure dorée se tint dos au miroir. un sceptre royale doré apparue devant elle et elle pointa la bonde. La crinière blonde toujours de dos fuyait quelque chose et s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une grotte où deux yeux vert regardait.**_

 _La couronne royale sera l'enjeux final_

 _Bataillé par deux forces phénoménales_

 _ **Deux ombres noirs à forme humaines s'entrechoquait et s'éloignaient répétant les mêmes actions jusqu'à être tout deux consumées totalement par des flammes noirs qui se transforma en image d'une couronne en or.**_

 _ **Quand les séries d'images se terminèrent, les lèvres du chevalier rouge s'étira en un sourire satisfait qui ne promettant rien de bon.**_

 _ **-oh ma chère Alice, tôt ou tard tu me conduira à ma couronne, et quand tu ne me seras plus d'aucune utilité , tu recevras le sort que tu mérites, ça je te le promets.**_

 _ **Harry avait maintenant des idées beaucoup plus précis sur comment il manipulerait la voyageuse et devenir enfin le roi dont il rêvait.**_

 **Xxxxcxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Je ne sais pas si cette remarque changera l'opinion des lecteurs sur ce chapitre mais en l'écrivant je trouvais et le trouve toujours jusqu'à maintenant que celui-ci est le plus mauvais chapitre que j'ai écrit, enfin c'est ce que je ressent. Vivement au chapitre suivant.**


	5. Chapter 5 Les péchés du père

**Disclamer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennen Rowling et les OC sont les miens**

 **Attention chapitre non corrigé**

Chapitre 5 : les péchés du père

Présent Poudlard

6 jours avant la première épreuve

L'œil magique de Maugrey fit le tour de la classe dans un mouvement tout à fait dérangeant, le globe oculaire paru être plus gros que la normale même vu de loin, l'œil artificiel étudia avidement en détail chaque élèves présents dans la salle.

-Comme dans mes cours précédents, il vous faudra plus que de vieux manuels poussiéreux et des techniques rigides pour pouvoir réussir à passer cette année. Prévint Alastor Maugrey.

Les sixièmes années des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles avaient tous leurs attentions concentrés sur lui, pour une fois qu'ils avaient un enseignant compétent et avec en plus une ancienne carrière d'aurore reluisante comme curriculum, ils ne manqueraient pas une occasion pareille.

-Levez-vous tous et déplacer vos tables et chaises au coin de la salle, puis mettez-vous par paire, nous allons voir ce que vous avez appris durant ces cinq dernières années à Poudlard. Dit le balafré.

Quand ils finirent de bouger les fournitures, les élèves des deux maisons durent se mélanger entre eux pour que tout le monde aille un partenaire. Il désigna certaines paires pour exécuter devant les autres des démonstrations de combats magiques.

Les premières minutes se passèrent étrangement dans une ambiance plutôt calme comparé aux cours précédents, les élèves voulurent exécuter des duels ingénieux pour impressionner leur audience. Le vétéran de guerre ne choisit pas les paires au hasard, au contraire il testait ceux qui lui sembla être les plus prometteurs, en particulier le Champion de la maison des Poufsouffles. Il voulu spécialement mesurer la force du compétiteur de Potter. Diggory se débrouilla prodigieusement contre Fawcett, le blaireau dominait particulièrement avec facilité l'aigle. Fawcett était médiocre au duel, Maugrey pensa qu'il lui fallait un adversaire plus qualifié pour voir le réel potentiel du Poufsouffle.

-Fawcett et Diggory, arrêtés. Fawcett vas rejoindre les autres et Diggory reste où tu es, avec un adversaire aussi médiocre, j'ai peur que notre Champion ne prennes vite la grosse tête. Alors je vais testé moi-même notre célébrité du moment. Annonça l'enseignant d'un ton moqueur.

Cédric ne se contraria pas à cause du pique lancé contre lui, au contraire il fut enthousiasmé de se mesurer à une figure légendaire parmi les forces de l'ordre magique.

-L'usage des impardonnables est interdit, le but est d'incapacité mais pas de trop mutilé ou de jeter des sorts classés magie noir et irréversibles. Prévint l'enseignant.

L'homme et le garçon se mirent face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre; la baguette tenu droit devant leur visage, ils s'inclinèrent en signe de salutation. Puis ils se tournèrent le dos et comptèrent tout en s'avançant pas à pas, enfin Cédric lui le fit jusqu'au trois mais Alastor lui s'arrêta au nombre deux et lança un incarcerus sur le plus jeune. L'autre toujours de dos fut vite immobilisé.

-Et c'est comme ça qu'on se fait avoir dans un vrai combat magique. Dans le monde réel, personne ne se donnera la peine de vous prévenir. Le premier à dégainer sera presque toujours le dernier à rester debout, c'est pour ça qu'il faut constamment rester vigilant. Le professeur s'adressa à toute la classe.

Il libera Diggory qui rougit de honte de s'être fait battre en un clin d'œil , même si une part de lui pensa que c'était injuste.

-Recommençons. Ordonna le plus âgé.

Ils se remirent face à face. Aucun ne montra son dos à l'autre ni se donna la peine de compter. Cette fois, ce fut Cédric qui débuta le combat.

-Expeliarmus.

Alastor se contenta de pivoter vers sa gauche et le sort manqua de quelque centimètre sa tête. Il répliqua avec deux sorts successivement.

-Petrificus totalis…Incarcerous.

-Protego.

Le bouclier magique annula la première attaque et fit tombé au sol la corde à son contact. Maugrey décida de tester le bouclier avec un sort un peu plus puissant.

-Confingo. Il prononça à voix haute puis continua avec un sortilège de découpe visant la main qui tenait la baguette.

Le bouclier céda, trop faible pour supporter le maléfice explosif. Cédric s'empressa de se jeter hors de la trajectoire des attaques, il se mit à l'offensive juste après.

-Impedimenta.

L'ex-auror ne bougea pas de son emplacement, il releva sa baguette et jeta un Protego non verbalement. Le sort de restreinte n'eu aucun effet. Le Poufsouffle lui aussi devint plus agressif.

-bombarda.

-Protego. Le bouclier fut un peu secoué mais résista. Puis Maugrey voulu réduire le champ visuel de son adversaire et lança donc le sortilège Avis.

L'élève usa d'un sort d'expulsion pour bannir la flopée d'oiseau. La zone aérienne fut à présent dégagée et Diggory transfigura la corde crée par Alastor en serpent.

-Lacero. Le sortilège découpa verticalement en deux l'animal qui redevint de la corde.

-Petrificus totalis, lança Cédric puis reprit avec un sort de saucisson et finit par un Incendio qui le laissa un peu essoufflé.

-protego maxima. Contra l'homme à la jambe de bois, il laissa apparaître un tic en sortant le bout de sa langue comme un serpent goûtant l'air.

Il profita du moment d'inattention de son élève pour lui collé par magie les pieds au planché et rapidement continua avec un Lumos maxima. Cédric fut aveuglé et ne pu s'empêché de se couvrir les yeux d'un bras. Alastor lui lança un Silencio qui stoppa tout contre sort de son adversaire pour finalement être frappé par un Petroficus totalis.

L'affrontement ne dura que quelque minutes mais sembla s'être dérouler plus longuement pour les deux combattants. Les élèves explosèrent d'applaudissement quand le professeur de défense libera le Champion des Poufsouffles.

L'ex-auror pensa que le troisième Champion ne se débrouillait pas si mal mais qu'il lui faudrait encore progresser pour le tournoi. Même si Krum ne lui était plus accessible, Diggory lui offrait une autre opportunité pour le succès de son plan.

 _ **1 ans plus tôt le royaume des pics rouges**_

 _ **Le carrosse royale du roi noir roula à toute allure sur la route boueuse de la forêt de Carroll. Les secousses de la voiture ne dérangèrent nullement le seule occupant, Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il joua distraitement avec une petite fiole au contenu vert pomme depuis des heures. Le carrosse commença peu à peu à ralentir, Harry pu le sentir jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, il attendit qu'on lui ouvrit la porte avant de sortir.**_

 _ **La porte fut ouvert et la marche rétractable abaissée, le roi noir sorti enfin de son carrosse peint complètement en noir. Harry était vêtu d'une veste en peau de crocodile vert chrome, d'un pantalon noir, des bottes en cuire noir et d'un manteau épais noir de fumée.**_

 _ **Le solstice d'hiver avait débuté depuis longtemps, malgré un soleil à son zénith il faisait toujours très froid dehors et il resserra un peu son manteau autour de lui. Il renifla de dédain à la vue du paysage pittoresque devant lui et laissa glisser un juron en constatant qu'il avait marché dans une flaque de boue. Il se tourna vers son cortège et cria.**_

 _ **-BOTTE.**_

 _ **Un soldat en armure noir accouru vers lui. Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de son roi et utilisa sa cape comme chiffon pour essuyer les bottes d'Harry. Jugeant sa tâche terminée, il rejoint les autres soldats qui constituaient le cortège royale.**_

 _ **Harry se dirigea vers une petite cabane pittoresque qui était la seule demeure avoisinante. Il était intéressé par le propriétaire de la maisonnette ou plus précisément d'une chose qu'il possédait. Quand il atteignit la porte avec ses hommes derrière lui, il la cogna brutalement avec impatiente. La vieille porte s'ouvrit et un homme chauve mal rasé, élancé et habillé de vêtement de mauvaise qualité grommela sans même les voir.**_

 _ **-c'est qui ?**_

 _ **-qui crois- tu viendrait dans cette endroit perdue à part la personne à qui tu as envoyé une missive ? Demanda le roi noir froidement.**_

 _ **-oh…je…je suis vrai…vraiment désolé votre altesse. Balbutia l'homme dans la trentaine, les yeux apeurés n'osant lui faire face.**_

 _ **Il se décala de la porte pour lui inviter à entrer.**_

 _ **-rester dehors et soyez tous sur vos garde. Ordonna le brun à ses soldats. Ils s'exécutèrent et Harry entra enfin dans la cabane.**_

 _ **Il examina l'intérieur avec un œil critique, l'endroit était pauvrement meublé, faisant office en même temps de chambre, de cuisine et de salle à manger. Même avec peu de meuble, la pièce semblait être encore petite.**_

 _ **-voulez vous quelque chose à boire ? De la bière ? Ou peut être de l'eau ? Frétilla son hôte.**_

 _ **-non merci, je ne crois pas que le voyage m'ai assez assoiffé pour me donner envie de boire une boisson provenant de ce taudis. Répliqua Harry avec condescendance. Je suis ici pour une seule et unique raison, et nous savons tous les deux laquelle.**_

 _ **-oui je le sais. Sourit l'homme montrant toutes ses dents jaunis par l'âge.**_

 _ **Ils étaient face à face, au milieu de la pièce, l'hôte sembla étudier le jeune roi noir et le roi noir attendu quelque chose de sa part.**_

 _ **-parle, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à venir ici pour te voir me dévisagé seulement. S'énerva Harry.**_

 _ **-vous avez raison.**_

 _ **Les traits tirés du visage d'Harry se détendirent suite à sa réponse.**_

 _ **-mais avant que je ne vous révèle le lieu où il se trouve, je dois vous prévenir que j'ai décidé d'un petit changement dans notre accord.**_

 _ **Le roi noir ne réagit pas, attendant que l'autre reprenne la parole.**_

 _ **-la somme d'argent proposée auparavant ne me satisfait plus, je veux 100 écus d'or de plus. Demanda t-il les yeux emplis de cupidité.**_

 _ **Le plus jeune huma juste en réponse , rien n'indiqua de son expression qu'il était fâché. Il inclina juste sa tête d'un air pensif. L'homme à moitié rasé sourit de satisfaction croyant l'affaire conclu.**_

 _ **-tu oses ?**_

 _ **L'inflexion de la voix d'Harry ne changea pas beaucoup mais assez pour lui faire perdre son sourire. D'un balai du revers de sa main, il projeta télépathiquement l'homme contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle pendant un moment et le clouant là immobile.**_

 _ **-tu oses me demander plus ? Plus que je t'en ai gracieusement offert ?**_

 _ **Le corps du trentenaire sembla s'enfoncer agressivement dans le bois, le dos au mur. L'homme sentait son corps s'engourdir de douleur. Il était pressé fermement dans le mur comme si un taureau invisible écrasait de tout son poids son corps tout entier contre celle-ci.**_

 _ **-comment te prénommes tu paysan ?**_

 _ **-Bill votre majesté . Répondit-il avec difficulté.**_

 _ **-avant que je ne décides que te voir mort me serait plus satisfaisant que d'obtenir cette information, je te laisse cette dernière chance de me prouver du contraire Bill. Et je verrai si ce que tu me diras pourrai te sauver la vie.**_

 _ **-d'accord je vais tout vous dire.**_

 _ **La pression disparu mais Bill resta quand même cloué au mur.**_

 _ **-je sais de source sûre qu'il se trouve dans les oubliettes du château de Cloverfield. Il a été emprisonné par la reine de coeur pour s'être introduit illégalement dans son jardin royal.**_

 _ **Quand l'homme finit par tout révéler, Harry le laissa toujours collé au mur, trop occupé à ruminer mentalement cette nouvelle découverte, semblant même oublier la présence de son hôte.**_

 _ **-votre…votre majesté… Bill essaya de gagner l'attention du roi noir.**_

 _ **-ah oui ! Soupira t-il en se retirant de ses pensées.**_

 _ **D'un geste paresseux de sa main droite, il le relâcha de son emprise magique , le laissant tombé au sol la tête la première comme un pantin coupé de ses fils.**_

 _ **-Malgré cette offense , remercie le ciel que je te laisse la vie sauf.**_

 _ **-merci, merci, merci votre altesse. Répéta il avec un sourire de soulagement et se releva hâtivement. Vous être un roi très magnanime. Mer…**_

 _ **Avant que Bill n'est pu continuer ses remercîments, d'un autre geste minimal de la main, Harry lui coupa sa tirade en le transformant en un petit lézard vert.**_

 _ **-oui, je suis très magnanime. Déclara t-il à l'animal en esquissant un petit sourire satisfait à son tour avant de quitter la cabane.**_

Présent Poudlard

Trois jours avant la première épreuve

Maugrey Fol-œil referma la porte de son bureau tout de suite après être entré dans la pièce. Il lança de multiples sortilèges de détections dans chaque recoin de la pièce et sur chaque objets s'y plaçant. Quand chaque sortilèges résultèrent aux négatifs , il s'empressa de verrouiller tous les issues magiquement et de placer des sorts de silence et de protections contre n'importe quel moyen d'espionnage.

Son bureau n'était meublé que d'une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres éducationnels , d'un bureau couvert de bric-à-brac et de parchemins d'essais, de deux chaises et d'une large armoire. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'armoire placé entre la bibliothèque et la cheminé. D'un mouvement compliqué de sa baguette, Alastor désactiva les sorts recouvrant le meuble et l'ouvrit.

Il lévita hors de l'armoire une malle en fer assez volumineux. Il le fit retomber près de son bureau et s'assit dans la chaise pour invité, il fit face à la malle. Alastor déposa calmement sur le seul espace vide du bureau sa baguette puis son œil magique et finit par sa jambe de bois.

La nuit était tombé et après vingt minutes à attendre assit sur la même chaise, il commença à se transformer physiologiquement , son corps s'amincit tout en gagnant progressivement quelques centimètres de hauteur de plus et le pied amputé repoussa. Son visage perdit de sa rondeur et ses cicatrices pour devenir plus jeune et plus ovale. Ses cheveux perdirent de leur volume et s'éclaircirent dans un teinte rouge foncé. Retrouvant sa véritable apparence, Bartemius Crouch Junior se sentit inconfortable dans les vêtements qui lui allaient avant, il reprit sa baguette et les réajusta magiquement.

Barty jr utilisa un faible sort de découpe sur son index et plaça le doigt ensanglanté sur la cinquième serrure d'un des sept alignés sur le devant de la malle, qui a son contact produit des sons de déclics. D'un mouvement verticale de sa baguette magique, le couvercle se souleva d'elle-même. Il se pencha au dessus de la malle et s'adressa vindicativement à une chose à l'intérieur .

-toujours vivant la dedans ?

Seule le silence lui répondit, il utilisa un sort de locomotion sur quelque chosa dans la malle, le corps d'une personne s'éleva hors du fond et fut déposer sans cérémonie par terre. La personne en question était en fait le véritable Alastor Maugrey.

Il ligota le corps inconscient d'un incercerous puis se tint à bonne distance du corps et le réveilla d'un enervate . L'homme se réveilla en se tordant violemment et regarda frénétiquement son entourage. Quand son seul œil fonctionnel se posa enfin sur le mangemort, il se figea complètement pendant un instant avant que son expression se déforma en mépris profond.

-tu n'as toujours pas les couille qu'il faut pour me tuer ordure de mangemort à ce que je vois? Cracha l'ex-auror.

-ahahahahah. Ne t'inquiètes pas , bientôt le temps viendra où son plan atteindra son stage final. Annonça Barty.

Voyant que son geôlier n'avait pas l'intention de continuer, Fol-œil essaya de soutirer plus d'informations sur son emplacement. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était plus dans la même pièce dans laquelle il avait été enfermé dernièrement.

-Alors, tu m'as emmené où cette fois ? Un de tes camarades mages noirs ? Ou peut-être est ce une maison dont laquelle tu t'es introduit et pris lâchement le propriétaire en otage ?

La roux le fixa longuement avant que son tic le fit lécher le coin droit du bout de sa langue.

-tu veux savoir ? S'enthousiasma t-il comme frappé de démence sans raison particulier. Pourquoi pas, de toute façon à qui le dirais-tu ?

Alastor garda la bouche fermée, lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-nous sommes dans mon bureau d'enseignant. Ou techniquement ton bureau. Ce vieux dégénéré de Dumbledore m'a engagé en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour instruire et protéger ces précieux élèves ou peut être étais-ce toi ? Dit-il avec un sourire perturbant.

-Albus ne sera pas dupe éternellement, tôt ou tard, tu te trahiras et te feras attrapé. Déclara le borgne avec conviction.

-n'y compte pas trop. À ce moment ce sera bien trop tard. Nous aurons déjà terminé les préparations. Et nous serons finalement victorieux…il continua son monologue avec passion et le bout de la langue sorti.

-je ne serais jamais aussi reconnaissant de l'opportunité que mon père et cette chère Bertha nous ont offert. Et la chance ne s'est pas arrêter là, le ministère lui-même à contribuer à restaurer le seigneur des ténèbres. Lacero.

Le jet de sort découpa vicieusement une mèche de cheveux de Maugrey et le blessa, entaillant un côté de son visage . Alastor se mit à saigner profusément mais ce n'était pas heureusement une coupure profonde, il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de crier de douleur. Barty fit léviter la mèche et la rangea dans sa poche.

-Avant de te renvoyé dans ta boîte, je crois qu'on a encore assez de temps pour te donner un avant goût de ce qui t'attends quand je me ferais démasquer. Déclara le Mangemort avant léché le coin de la bouche.

-CRUCIO. Cria Barty de joie.

Alastor se tordit silencieusement de douleur sous le jet constant du sort impardonnable. Il ne pouvait pas dissimuler complètement sa souffrance mais refusa de sortir le moindre son, il mordu obstinément sa lèvre inferieur pour contenir ses cris. Un goût métallique remplit sa bouche à cause de sa lèvre inférieure ensanglanté. Des milliers d'aiguilles invisibles transperçaient chaque nerf du corps de l'ex-auror. Il avait été frappé par ce sortilège dans le passé mais jamais aussi longuement. La torture lui paraissait être interminable, son corps s'arcbouta à cause d'une douleur insoutenable, c'est comme s'il avait été frappé par l'endoloris depuis des heures ou même des jours. Et finalement Alastor craqua et ne succéda plus à garder la bouche fermée , laissant échapper une gorgé de sang et un cri perçant empli d'agonie.

 _ **1 ans plus tôt château de Cloverfield**_

 _ **Deux jour après la rencontre avec Bill**_

 _ **Du haut d'une grande fenêtre supérieure de l'aile Ouest du château de Cloverfied, Harry admira l'exotique jardin de roses en attendant le retour du valet de la reine du royaume des pics rouge. Il avait demandé audience auprès d'elle pour une requête très importante pour lui. Le serviteur au cheveux roux de la reine revint un peu plus tard, il était habillé de son costumes aux couleurs de la famille royale : du rouge, du blanc et du noir.**_

 _ **-elle a consentit à vous recevoir, votre majesté. Annonça le serviteur. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plais.**_

 _ **Il hocha en signe d'acquiescement et le suivit calmement, ils traversèrent de longs couloirs et montèrent plusieurs marches pour rejoindre les appartements privées de la reine qui se trouva au quatrième étage dans l'aile nord du château. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte double massif en bois gardée par deux soldats en armures tricolores avec des lances de deux mètres en mains.**_

 _ **Le valet toqua pour signaler leur présence et de derrière la porte, une voix féminine l'invita à entrer. La pièce était une antichambre spacieuse et somptueuse dont le décor présenta des meubles en bois foncés , des peintures sur des histoires mythologiques et des glaces de tailles moyennes.**_

 _ **-cela faisait longtemps. Commença la reine de cœur.**_

 _ **Même si Cora n'était plus aussi jeune que sa rivale la reine blanche, elle radiait de beauté à l'âge de quarante sept ans. Elle portait une robe de bale rouge criard très élaboré avec un colle haut blanc. La rousse était coiffée en un chignon haut en forme de ruche et d'une diadème en argent sertie de diamons et d' une grosse rubis rouge en forme de cœur au centre.**_

 _ **-oui, trop longtemps à mon goût, ton incroyable beauté et splendeur me manquait Cora. Se lamenta t-il dramatiquement.**_

 _ **Ils se rapprochèrent et Cora lui tendit la main droite, Harry s'empressa de s'incliner, de la saisir et d'y déposé délicatement un baisé avant de se redresser.**_

 _ **-et toi tu es toujours ce joli garçon charmeur à ce que je constate. Plaisante la reine. Mais vas plutôt t'assoir près du feu pendant que je nous verses un verre de vin.**_

 _ **-non c'est plutôt à moi de nous servir si je veux me paraître parfaitement charmant auprès de son altesse. Protesta le jeune roi.**_

 _ **Cora concéda et vint s'assoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils tournés vers la grande cheminé au feu crépitante. Pendant ce temps, Harry se dirigea vers la carafe et les verres posés sur une table dont un miroir était accroché au dessus.**_

 _ **-tes visites se faisaient rares ces derniers temps. Remarque t-elle assise, profitant de la chaleur émanant du feu.**_

 _ **-j'ai eu une année très mouvementé qui m'a beaucoup occupé.**_

 _ **Tout en parlant, Harry finit de verser dans le deuxième verre en cristal et sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide jaune claire. Il la déboucha et fit tombé trois goûte jaune dans un verre. Quand il eu fini, il dissimula la fiole et rejoint la reine.**_

 _ **-tiens, le rafraichissement de son altesse.**_

 _ **Il lui remit le verre dont le vin avait été secrètement mélangé avec la substance jaune.**_

 _ **-merci.**_

 _ **-j'ai dû me régler de beaucoup de problème depuis plus de trois ans. Dit-il, s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine de Cora.**_

 _ **-N'oublie pas que je t'ai aidé à régler un de tes graves problèmes. Déclara Cora avec sourire en lui jetant un regard complice.**_

 _ **-je le sais. Il lui rendit son sourire et continua sur un autre sujet.**_

 _ **-J'ai remarqué que tu avais un nouveau valet, où est passé l'ancien, celui aux boucles blondes ?**_

 _ **-oh ! Lui ? Je l'ai décapité, c'est dure de trouver des serviteurs loyaux de nos jours. Déclara t-elle avant de prendre quelques gorgés de vin.**_

 _ **-et ton époux ? Son état ne s'est pas encore amélioré ?**_

 _ **-les physiciens royaux sont toujours d'avis qu'il doit resté au lit. Il est atteint d'un mal que nul n'est capable de soigner. Confia Cora nullement affecté.**_

 _ **-et je suppose que c'est à sa femme que revient la lourde tâche de diriger le royaume pendant son alitement. Harry annonça avec fausse sagesse.**_

 _ **-il en vas de soie qu'en tant que bonne épouse, il m'incombe à moi d'épauler mon pauvre époux. Sourit-elle et continuant de boire.**_

 _ **-on dirait que finalement on a tous les deux trouvé le succès.**_

 _ **-je me lasses de ces platitudes inutiles, pourquoi es-tu ici ?**_

 _ **-mais de quoi parles-tu, je voulais rendre visite à une vieille amie. S'indigna faiblement le roi noir.**_

 _ **-soyons franc et dit moi dans quel but me rends tu visite ? Demanda encore une fois la reine de cœur, tous deux , les yeux rivés vers la cheminé.**_

 _ **-je ne peux jamais te tromper, tu ne me connais que trop bien. Sourit Harry à moitié sincère, jouant distraitement avec son verre. Très bien, je suis venu pour te demander une faveur.**_

 _ **-je suis intriguée à cette annonce, continue. Cora encouragea.**_

 _ **-tu détiens dans tes oubliettes quelqu'un qui me serait très utile, si tu le pouvais, je voudrais l'emprunter pendant un moment.**_

 _ **-emprunter un prisonnier ? Quel expression insolite. Révèle moi d'abord l'identité de ce mystérieux prisonnier. Exigea t-elle avec amusement. Et pourquoi tu ne bois pas, mon vin est-il si mauvais que ça ?**_

 _ **-mais bien sûre que non. Et pour prouvé ses dires, il bu à son tour. Il a été porté à mon attention que l'ancien fiancé de cette bienveillante Mirana se trouvait actuellement dans l'un de tes cachots. Révéla Harry en lui faisant face.**_

 _ **-tu me semble être très bien informé. Dit-elle avec suspicion. Mais en quoi pourrait-il t'être utile ?**_

 _ **-rien de bien grave, juste une sorte d'avertissement pour la reine blanche. Rassura Harry .**_

 _ **-c'est parce que je te connais si bien que je sais que ce n'est pas juste un avertissement, j'ai été autrefois ton mentor. Que comptes-tu réellement faire de lui ? Demanda t-elle plus sérieusement.**_

 _ **-ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Dit-il piqué au vif.**_

 _ **-justement, ce sont mes affaires parce qu'il est mon prisonnier. Rappela la reine de cœur au jeune roi noir.**_

 _ **-tu ne me le remettra donc pas tant que je ne t'ai rien révélé ? Demanda Harry l'air contrarié.**_

 _ **-non. Répondit-elle fermement.**_

 _ **-alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix.**_

 _ **De son autre main libre, le brun pianota dans le vide ce qui déclencha magiquement quelque chose. Sa main s'illumina d'une lueur jaune et Cora se sentit bizarre, pris d'une faiblesse soudaine. Sa main perdit sa prise sur son verre et l'objet s'écrasa au sol. Le verre se brisa et le liquide pourpre s'étala sur la pierre grise du château. Cora dû s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, elle lui lança un regard choqué .**_

 _ **-qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda t-elle avec difficulté , le corps à présent incapable de bouger.**_

 _ **-je t'ai juste administré une petite concoction de mes spécialité. Avoua Harry souriant et savourant son vin.**_

 _ **-et quoi ? Tu vas me tuer parce que j'ai refusé …ta….demande ?**_

 _ **Maintenant ce furent ses yeux qui commencèrent à présent la désobéir, Cora luttait contre cette fatigue anormale mais ce fut en vin, ses paupières se fermèrent. Harry se tint debout devant sa forme avachi sur son fauteuil.**_

 _ **-ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un somnifère, je ne veux pas te tuer, tu es ma seule véritable amie.**_

Présent Poudlard

Deux jour avant la première épreuve

Barty Junior était penché au dessus de copies de ses élèves de quatrièmes années. Un plume à la main, il la fit défilé avec concentration sur les parchemins. Seule le bruit constant de parchemin griffonné fit écho dans le bureau de défense contre les forces du mal. Barty sous Polynectar était en train de barrés et annotés beaucoup de phrases dans une paragraphe. Il trouva étrangement thérapeutique pour lui le fait de corriger ces médiocres mais en même temps divertissants connaissances des quatrièmes années sur sa matière.

Ces essais représentaient aussi la compréhension et le point de vue actuel qu'avaient chaque élève sur la magie noire. C'était un moyen subtil pour Barty de connaître les préjugés de la nouvelle génération, et de distinguer les futures bons sorciers et sorcières.

Les moralisateurs et stupides gryffondors débordaient tous de nobles sentiments et de concepts arriérés de bien et de mal dans chaque lignes. L'irlandais Finnigan était aussi fainéant que ridicule, rien de surprenant de la part d'un rouge et or. La seule qui se démarqua fut Granger, une fille un peu trop à cheval sur les règlements mais assez intelligente, si seulement elle n'était pas une sang-de-bourbe. Et n'oublions pas l'héritier Longbottom, un garçon plus décevant que Finnigan. Barty avait auparavant affronté le patriarche Longbottom, il avait cru que le fils aurait été aussi compétant que le père mais eu terriblement tort.

Même les Serpentards ne valaient pas mieux, les petits serpents de cette génération s'étaient ramollis pendant l'absence du seigneur des ténèbres. Avec un héritier Malfoy aussi arrogant ou même plus que son traitre de père mais sans sa ruse et son charisme . Les fils Crabb et Goyle , des muscles sans cervelles qui étaient juste bon à jouer à l'armoire à glasses. La fille Greengrass était une serpentard maligne et bien éduquée mais qui hélas était d'une famille neutre. Les seuls et promettants de cette année semblaient être l'héritier Nott et Zabini qui éclipsaient la plupart des verts et argents.

On toqua à la porte de son bureau, le distrayant de sa tâche actuelle.

-Entrez. Invita le prétendu Alastor Maugrey assis derrière son bureau.

Son visiteur était quelqu'un qu'il avait fait mander par un deuxième année.

-vous m'avez fait appelé ? Demanda le garçon-qui-a-survécu toujours affabuler d'habit noir des pieds à la tête.

Son choix vestimentaire amusa intérieurement Barty, il pensa à l'ironie qu'affichait le soit disant vainqueur du plus grand mage noir du monde sorcier anglais.

-oui, assieds toi Potter. La formulation était plus d'un ordre qu'une demande.

Harry ne sembla pas être ravi et pendant un instant Barty cru qu'il allait resté debout ou sortir du bureau mais le roi noir se décida a s'assoir finalement en face de lui.

-je suis venu parce que je m'ennuyais. Alors ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. Et plus important, à partir de maintenant je vous ordonnes de vous adressez à moi avec le statue qui m'est due. Exigea t-il d'un ton catégorique.

-si vous le dites, n'êtes vous pas inquiet à l'approche du jour J ? Il ne vous reste plus que deux jours avant la première épreuve non ? Sonda t-il sans préambule .

-pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je suis sûre que je réussirais à la passer avec brio. Je suis certain que je peux gérer tous ce que les « sorciers » me réserverons.

L'imposteur pu distinguer à son ton du dédain à l'appellation du mot « sorciers », il fut perplexe un petit moment.

-saviez vous que j'avais travaillé côte à côte avec vos parents pendants la première guerre ?

-non. Répondit Harry avec monotonie.

Crouch Junior attendit que le quatrième champion ajouta quelque chose d'autre mais Harry ne sembla pas coopérer . Barty avait pensé utiliser les souvenirs des parents de Potter comme moyen de se rapprocher de lui mais le garçon ne sembla pas être intéresser ou toucher émotionnellement. Alors il revint au sujet de discussion précédent.

-avez-vous au moins la moindre idée ce que pourrais bien être la première épreuve ?

-oui, j'en ai une vague idée. Sourit Harry avec amusement.

-alors vous devez connaître la chose que vous affronterez pour pouvoir réussir la seconde épreuve ?

-si tu attends une confirmation ou un nom de ma part, alors je te conseilles de ne pas trop y compter. Saches seulement que rien ne me fait peur.

-tu parais être très confiant sur tes capacités garçon. Commenta l'ex-détenu tellement sceptique qu'il oublia de le vouvoyer.

-Ne m'appelez plus jamais garçon. Prévint soudainement Harry.

Grace à l'œil magique de Fol-œil, Barty pu voir très clairement tout le corps du dernier Potter se tendre ainsi que son expression se fermé. En apercevant son visage il frémit de peur pendant une fraction de seconde.

-les autres champions sont aussi de sérieux compétiteurs. Vous ne devriez pas les sous-estimer. Conseilla Barty avec précaution. Le fils Diggory à votre âge, il pouvait transfigurer un sifflet en une montre et le faire chanter le temps.

Le roi noir l'écouta stoïquement sans dire un mot et Crouch Junior continua.

-Mademoiselle Delacour, elle est aussi princesse que je pourrais l'être. Quant à Krum, sa tête peut être rempli de sable mais celui de Karakoff ne l'est pas. Ils ont tous des stratégies et je vous paries que cela dépendra de chacun de leur talent caché .

Harry resta une fois de plus silencieux tout en pianotant ses doigts sur le bureau.

-avez-vous un plan ?

-je trouves très intéressant le fait que tu sois si personnellement investi pour mon bien être à moi, un étranger qui vous a tous attaqué à son arriver et qui refuse de se mêler au votre même encore aujourd'hui. Dit le brun d'une voix affectée.

-je le fais sous l'ordre implicite de Dumbledore. Affirma simplement Barty.

-Implicitement ? On ne semble jamais s'ennuyer avec ce vieux directeur. Mais ce que je trouve plus intéressant c'est ce que vos fantômes me raconte. Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire conspirateur, pianotant toujours du doigt.

-ah oui ! Albus m'a parlé de votre « don ». Moi je ne crois que ce que je connais et vois.

-c'est généralement ce qu'ils disent tous avant que je ne révèles au grand jour leur plus profond secret. Déclara Harry sciemment.

Crouch junior pensa à le défier de le lui prouver du contraire mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Ce qui ne stoppa guère le roi noir à le faire.

-vous avez une grande peur en vous, une peur qui vous dévore depuis longtemps.

Harry commença à lui révéler mais Barty ne montra aucune réaction.

-une peur qui vous hante jour et nuit…la peur de faillir, oui de faillir une mission. Une mission de Dumbledore ?

Le mangemort sentit naître en lui une tension. Ce n'était pas une interrogatoire mais il avait le sentiment comme si c'était tout comme. Et plus Harry parla et pianota la table plus il se senti agité.

-pas une mission de Dumbledore, mais alors de qui ? Tu as peur de ne pas réussir à une tâche qui t'as été confié. Non, plutôt la peur de décevoir une personne.

Harry avait les yeux plongés profondément dans le sien, il semblait fouiller en lui, chercher ses réponses derrière son œil. Barty baissa son œil normal et l'autre magique sur un essai qu'il n'avait pas fini de corriger. Il pensa un instant que le garçon avait usé de la Legilimencie mais fut prouvé du contraire. Harry continua même sans leurs yeux faisant contact.

-c'est une personne très important…votre plus grande peur est le rejet…le rejet d'un père.

Barty Junior se retint très difficilement de l'attaquer, il contint avec une force quasi-inhumaine une rage sourde à l'entente de chaque mot. Il trembla imperceptiblement de plus en plus. Il sentit qu'il allait exploser d'une manière ou d'une autre mais fut vite stopper.

-quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Annonça Harry, se relevant et ne laissant pas au faux Maugrey de dire ou faire quelque chose il sortit de la pièce.

Quand la porte de son bureau se ferma, Barty laissa échapper un cri de rage guttural. Ensuite de ses deux bras balaya agressivement tous les affaires du dessus de son bureau. Les objets lourds retombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd et tous les parchemins flottèrent dans la pièce avant d'atterrir au sol.

 _ **1 an plus tôt château de Cloverfield**_

 _ **Six jour après la rencontre avec Bill**_

 _ **La porte double des appartements privée de la reine de cœur s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter le valet et les deux soldat postés près de celle-ci. La reine paru folle de rage en sortant de son antichambre, elle les interrogea d'une voix mal contenu.**_

 _ **-où est-il ?**_

 _ **-euh…il, qui votre altesse ? Demanda fébrilement son valet.**_

 _ **-Le roi noir, idiot, où est il ce présomptueux roi noir ? Cracha t-elle avec furie.**_

 _ **-n'est -il pas dans l'antichambre ? Demanda le rouquin fébrilement, le seul assez courageux pour s'adresser à elle parmi les trois.**_

 _ **-cervelle de moineaux, crois tu que je te demanderais où il se trouve s'il étais dans mes appartements ? Où est-il parti ? Répéta t-elle.**_

 _ **-mais personne n'est sorti de vos appartements, vous êtes la seule à être sorti par cette porte. Dit-il avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.**_

 _ **Elle sembla être frapper de stupeur, immobile pendant un moment. Avant de regagner toute sa vitalité comme frapper cette fois d'un éclair d'illumination.**_

 _ **-conduisez moi vite aux oubliettes où est enfermé celui qui a osé s'introduire dans mon jardin. Commanda la rousse avec urgence.**_

 _ **-je…je ne sais pas dans le quel des cachots il a été enfermé votre altesse. Avoua le valet apeuré.**_

 _ **-Alors conduit moi à quelqu'un qui le sache. Gronda Cora les yeux injecté de sang.**_

 _ **-le…le garde…posté aux oubliettes…lui…il le saurait. Partagea bravement l'un des deux soldat.**_

 _ **Le valet guida la reine avec les deux soldats lui emboîtant le pas. Tout ce beau petit monde s'empressa de descendre aux oubliettes dans un silence pesant. Arrivé devant l'entrée des cachots, la tâche de guide fut reléguée au garde posté à cet endroit. Il les mena au cachot où était enfermé l'ancien**_ **fiancé** _ **de la reine blanche.**_

 _ **-c'est ici. Le garde indiqua une solide porte en bois avec un petit guichet de la taille d'une brique au niveau du visage.**_

 _ **Planté devant le cachot, elle le fixa intensément avant de les ordonna d'un ton résolu.**_

 _ **-laisse moi seule.**_

 _ **Ils suivirent l'ordre sans protester de peur de recevoir les foudres de leur reine et quittèrent rapidement la place.**_

 _ **Enfin seule, elle s'approcha lentement de la porte, et ouvrit le guichet pour regarder à travers l'ouverture. L'intérieur du cachot était complètement plongé dans le noir total. Une figure se jeta soudainement devant le guichet, la seule source de lumière qui éclairait l'intérieur. Cora fit un pas en arrière pris par surprise. Un visage crasseux aux yeux verts luisants et une tignasse rousse en pétard apparu derrière le guichet ouvert.**_

 _ **-voyez qui est venu rendre visite à ce bon vieux Hatty. Dit-il d'une voix traînante.**_

 _ **Elle se rapprocha de la porte jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelque centimètre de son visage.**_

 _ **-si ce n'est pas son altesse royale elle-même, la reine de cœur. Annonça t-il le front collé à la porte et souriant bêtement.**_

 _ **-tu as tout faux Hatterley ou dois-je plutôt t'appelé Hatty le fou ou peut être Mad-hatter comme les gens aiment bien te surnommer maintenant. Répondit Cora avec un petit sourire amusé, ensuite elle lança un sort dont l'effet échappa au roux.**_

 _ **Le prisonnier eu une expression perplexe et sous ses yeux écarquillés, l'apparence de la quadragénaire se transforma en un jeune homme brun plus court et habillé de noir.**_

 _ **Le visage crasseux afficha pendant une fraction de minute une haine sans borne. L'ancien fiancé de Mirana essaya de reformer son sourire mais ne réussit pas.**_

 _ **-comment as tu pu arrivé ici ? où est la reine de cœur ? L'as-tu aussi tué comme tant d'autre avant elle ? Cracha le Mad-hatter.**_

 _ **-en me faisant passer pour elle évidemment, elle est bien endormi dans sa chambre cachée par un sort d'invisibilité. Expliqua Harry d'une attitude taquine.**_

 _ **-pourquoi es-tu ici ? Grogna Hatterley en le fusillant du regard.**_

 _ **-je suis venu te faire une proposition…**_

 _ **-une proposition ? À moi ? Je suis peut être à moitié fou mais pas complètement pour accepter une de toi. Interjecta Hatterley, les yeux luisant de malice et dont la couleur passa du vert bouteille au vert émeraude.**_

 _ **-je pense que tu accepteras celle-ci.**_

 _ **-ahahahahah. Le rouquin explosa d'un rire hystérique, cognant répétitivement son front contre la porte en bois.**_

 _ **Le roi noir ne se fâcha pas de sa réaction, il attendit que le prisonnier se calma avant de continuer.**_

 _ **-je peux te libérer de ce cachot.**_

 _ **-je préférerais pourrir dans ce trou ignoble que d'accepter quelque chose de ta part. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, j'ai été maudit. Déclara Hatterley avec révulsion.**_

 _ **-ce n'étais pas entièrement de ma faute si tu es devenu ainsi, c'est ton arrogance qui a été ta perte. Harry sourit narquoisement à ses dires.**_

 _ **Hatterley frappa violemment de ses poings la porte de son cachot et cria.**_

 _ **-LA FERME, LAISSE MOI TOUT SEUL ET VAS T-EN.**_

 _ **-heureusement que j'ai lancé un sort de confinement sensoriel. Tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici, même pas pour revoir ta bien aimé ?**_

 _ **-ARRETE, TU SAIS FOUTREMENT BIEN QUE C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ET C'EST DE TA FAUTE. Cria t-il hors de lui, les yeux devenu verts citrons.**_

 _ **Harry garda toujours son calme et repris avec confidence.**_

 _ **-et j'ai l'antidote qui peut y remédier.**_

 _ **Cette réponse choqua profondément Hatterley, il essaya de nier mais resta sans voix. Malgré cette farouche envie de rembourrer le roi noir, les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, incapable de sortir.**_

 _ **-et pour te prouver ma sincérité, je jures sur ma magie que je possèdes sur moi l'antidote qui te délivrera de la malédiction qui t'a séparé de Mirana. Jura le jeune roi en sortant de sa poche une fiole avec une liquide vert à l'intérieur.**_

 _ **Tous les deux sentirent le serment magique prendre effet et cela suffit pour le moment au Mad-hatter.**_

 _ **-et que veux tu en échange de ma liberté…et de l'antidote ? Les derniers mots furent soufflés dans un murmure, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose inimaginable.**_

 _ **-la potion de voyage que tu as gracieusement offert à Alice. Et tu ferais de te dépêcher, la reine vas finir par se réveiller et descendre ici et je suis sûre que des têtes vont rouler.**_

Présent le manoir des Crouch

Deux jour avant la première épreuve

Barty Crouch Junior apparu par transplanage près du grand portail en fer du manoir où il avait passé presque toute son existence. Même si la demeure avait été battit loin d'un village du Devonshire, il se plaça quand même sous un glamour pour éviter tout risque. Le portail s'ouvrit d'elle-même, le laissant entré sans problème. Il pu ressentir les protections magique du manoir picoter sa peau. Il entra par la porte principale qui le laissa encore passer facilement. Il était debout dans l'entrée, le glamour retiré quand Bartemius Senior passa par l'entrée pour aller au grand salon. Même si la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Bartemius pu apercevoir la silhouette de l'intrus chez lui, il le mis tout de suite en joue de sa baguette.

-qui êtes vous ? Et comment êtes vous entré dans mon manoir ? Demanda le patriarche , la baguette pointé vers lui en guise de menace.

\- ne me reconnais-tu donc pas ?

Le visage de Barty était obscurci à cause des lumières éteinte, la seule source de lumière était celle provenant de la porte entrebâillée de la salle à manger à sa gauche.

-je veux voir vos main en l'air bien en évidence et désarmés. Ordonna le chef du département des coopérations magique internationale.

\- est ce une manière d'accueillir son fils père ? dit-il en levant les bras en croix en souriant d'un air démonté.

Bartemius fut sur le point de défaillir à cette révélation, mais se reprit vite et resserra fermement sa prise sur la baguette.

-c'est impossible, je vais t…

-petrificus totalis.

Le sortilège toucha de plein fouet le dos de Bartemius Senior, il s'écrasa le visage au sol, le corps droit comme un piquet. Son attaquant posté derrière lui étais tapis dans l'ombre, il s'avança dans la partie la plus éclairé.

-qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Ne devait-il pas être attaché dans sa chambre ? Questionna Barty à l'autre mangemort, son tic refaisant surface.

-j'avais oublié de le faire quand il est rentré. Avoua Peter Pettigrew nerveusement. Le maître m'a envoyé te quérir quand il a sentit ta marque.

-très bien mais laisse moi d'abord m'occuper de mon père.

-mais le maître…frétilla le plus court d'appréhension.

-j'ai dit que j'allais d'abord m'occuper de mon père. Grogna Barty Junior, l'insanité visible derrière ses orbes marrons.

-oui , oui. Couina Peter en s'enfuyant vers l'étage.

Le fils lévita son géniteur jusqu'à la cuisine et le réveilla.

-qu'est ce qui…

Bartemius était désorienté.

-nous n'avons que peu de temps mais ce sera suffisant pour l'instant.

-quoi ?

-je vais te faire goûter à ta propre médecine père. Sourit malicieusement le mangemort.

-non, je… Bartemius Senior voulu l'arrêter mais fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

-Imperio.

Le père se tus sous l'effet du sort impardonnable et il eu le sentiment de flotter dans un océan d'allégresse et de tranquillité.

-je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'être impuissant. Annonça t-il avec jubilation. Lèves toi et tiens toi debout devant le plan de travaille.

Le père s'exécuta docilement.

-prends un couteau et poignarde toi deux fois dans la cuisse droite de ta jambe.

Il s'empara d'un couteau qui traînait sur le plan de travail et enfonça la lame dans sa jambe. Le couteau entra facilement comme dans du beurre sans touché aucun os. Il ne réagit pas sous l'influence du sortilège illégale. Les blessures saignèrent avec abondance.

Barty Junior lança un simple sort de guérison sur la jambe empalée par la lame pour arrêter le saignement.

-ce n'est pas encore fini, nous ne voudrions pas que ça s'arrête trop vite. Approche toi du four…

Son père se déplaça sans encombre comme si un couteau n'étais planté dans sa cuisse.

-incendio…tiens ta main gauche au dessus des flammes du four.

Après plusieurs minutes, son père réagit quand sa main commença à dégager une odeur nauséabonde de chaire brûlée. Ce n'était pas une réaction très flagrante à part ses yeux qui clignotaient plus que la normale et les rides de son front qui se prononçaient de plus en plus.

-c'est différent quand on est de l'autre côté de la baguette n'est ce pas ? Même sous l'effet de l'allégresse, tu ressens toujours ce sentiment étouffant d'impuissance…ou peut être est ce la douleur ? Sourit le fils avec démence, la langue sortant brièvement dehors.

Maintenant, Bartemius eu des spasmes violents avec sa main brûlée tournée en charbon noir.

-ce fut un bon défouloir pour moi, j'ai eu une journée très stressante. Malheureusement il est temps de reporter notre moment père-fils à une autre fois. Eloigne toi du feu.

Après que l'ordre fut suivi, Barty paralysa le plus vieux qui s'effondra au sol. Il retira le couteau d'un simple accio et le remplaça sur le plan de travail. Il mis sous un sort de statis son géniteur pour empêcher son état de s'aggraver mais ne le soigna pas quand même. Il l'abandonna dans la cuisine et monta à l'étage pour aller dans une chambre précise des inventés. La chambre était simple, elle ne comportait qu'un lit, une table de chevet et un seul fauteuil dans une pièce assez large.

-où étais-tu Barty ? Je t'ai fait appelé il y a un bon moment.

La voix rugueuse du seigneur des ténèbres provint du grand fauteuil baroque dos à Barty et à la porte. Le fauteuil dissimulait la forme de celui qui avait parlé. L'ancien maraudeur était debout tout près à la gauche de leur maître.

-Pettigrew me l'a annoncé mon seigneur mais mon père était éveillé et libre de tout mouvement dans le manoir.

Barty s'empressa de s'expliquer avec son tic nerveux et de s'agenouiller un pied à terre et les yeux baissés en signe de soumission devant l'homuncules assis dans le fauteuil. A côté, Peter se recroquevilla de peur quand son nom fut mentionné.

-faites que cela ne se reproduise plus. Relève toi Barty et fait moi un rapport de toutes les choses importantes à Poudlard et du déroulement de mon plan.

En relevant la tête, il posa ses yeux sur la forme affaiblie de son maître. Et sans le vouloir , le souvenir de Potter combattant dans la grande salle lui vint à l'esprit. Inconsciemment , il ne pu s'empêcher de comparer le roi noir et son seigneur, celui sous ses yeux . Pendant un instant il douta de son maître Tom Marvollo Riddle mais se ravisa rapidement. Evidemment que son maître était bien plus puissant que le garçon qui a survécu. Personne ne pouvait battre son intellect supérieur, lui qui avait réussit à vaincre la mort elle-même. Et d'un sourire confident, il se mit à la tâche et raconta tous ce qu'il trouva important.

 _ **1 an plus tôt château de Blackmountain**_

 _ **Une semaine après la libération d'Hatterley**_

 _ **Le roi noir se trouvait dans une très grande pièce, plongé dans une obscurité repoussée par les lueurs d'un feu d'une cheminé de taille extravagante. Le volume de la pièce était accentué par le manque évident de fourniture, les seuls meubles qui occupaient la place consistaient d'un grand fauteuil vert et d'une statue à la droite de la cheminé. Assis dans son fauteuil favori, Harry avait concentré toute son attention sur la statue d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans en robe de balle, debout avec les bras entourant son corps. Il étudia minutieusement la sculpture comme s'il voulait imprimer chaque détail dans son esprit.**_

 _ **Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se rapprocha lentement de la Figure en marbre blanc, ne quittant jamais des yeux le visage glacé de la statue. Il posa doucement la paume de sa main droite sur la joue de la figure de marbre. Ses émeraudes reluisirent de larmes, l'expression d'Harry était presque identique à celui qu'exprimait la statue, une telle souffrance intérieure.**_

 _ **-ils payeront tous comme je te l'avais promis, nous nous vengerons de chacun d'entre eux. Murmura Harry à la sculpture comme s'il voulait garder secret ses mots entre eux deux.**_

 _ **Quelqu'un cogna fortement contre la porta et Harry sursauta à cause du bruit. Il essuya les larmes au coin des yeux et essaya de se recomposer tout de suite.**_

 _ **-entrez. Ordonna t-il le dos tourné à la porte.**_

 _ **Un soldat de sa garde personnelle entra avec précipitation et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancez vers son roi.**_

 _ **-ne vous ai-je pas donné l'ordre de ne jamais m'importuner quand je suis dans cette pièce ? Prévint Harry contrarié d'avoir été dérangé.**_

 _ **-je le sais mais…il sembla hésité avant de continuer. Cela concerne Lazarus votre majesté, il est de retour.**_

 _ **-et pourquoi c'est toi qui est là à me l'annoncer et pas lui ?**_

 _ **Harry se retourna, regardant le soldat froidement.**_

 _ **-il est avec le physicien, il a été gravement blessé et on a du lui fait boire une tisane de pavot.**_

 _ **Harry aperçu quelque chose dans la main droite du soldat.**_

 _ **-qu'est ce donc que cette chose que tu as amené avec toi ?**_

 _ **-ceci était avec Lazarus quand il est revenu au château votre majesté.**_

 _ **Il lui tendit l'objet, Harry constata que c'était une petite couverture bleu ciel pliée plusieurs fois. Le bout de tissu en laine était fait pour un bébé. En l'examinant avec minutie, le jeune roi noir remarqua des armoiries brodées élégamment au coin de la couverture. La broderie était bien travaillé et facile à deviner. Harry éclata soudainement d'un rire déroutant après avoir vu les armoiries.**_

 _ **-il a réussi. Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe avant de s'adresser plus clairement à l'autre personne. Retourne à ton poste.**_

 _ **Le soldat suivit ses ordres et quand il fut enfin seul, il se retourna vers la figure inerte en marbre.**_

 _ **-finalement, j'ai presque terminé, il ne me reste plus qu'une dernière chose à faire Sylva. Nous aurons enfin la paix.**_

 _ **Harry esquissa un sourire victorieux et brisé. Il quitta la pièce et d'un geste, il plaça un sort de protection sur la porte fermée. D'un pas excité, il se dépêcha de marcher vers le donjon de la tour Est du château. Le trajet fut un peu long mais cela ne mina aucunement sa bonne humeur. Au contraire, ceci lui permit de réfléchir à comment il allait annoncer cette nouvelle au Mad-hatter. Arrivé devant la porte en fer du donjon, il y pénétra et s'enferma d'un mouvement de doigtés magique. L'endroit était un vrai bazar, des ingrédients et ustensiles de potion jonchaient un peu partout les tables et le planché.**_

 _ **-encore combien de temps allez vous me garder ici ? Demanda le rouquin, moins crasseux que quand il était aux oubliettes mais l'étant encore après sept jours de concoction constante.**_

 _ **-nous le savons bien tous les deux . Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tous les termes de notre accord soient exécuter. Rappela le brun.**_

 _ **-comment saurais-je si vous avez oui ou non utiliser la potion. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien décidé de simplement la garder pour me faire rester ici. Hatterley fit remarquer les yeux brillants anormalement.**_

 _ **-oh ! Alors tu as remarqué cette petite faille dans notre accord. Mais reste assuré que je ne comptais pas en profiter. Déclara t-il amusé.**_

 _ **Le maître des potions n'eu pas l'air convaincu mais se retint de répondre.**_

 _ **-vous avez profitez de mon état, quand j'étais à mon plus bas dans ce cachot. Accusa Hatterley, le flacon de verre dans sa main craqua quand il la resserra de colère.**_

 _ **-bien sûre que j'allais en profiter. Je suis le roi noir pardi ! Même si j'aurais adoré te voir te ranger les sangs et te demander quand j'allais finalement utiliser la potion de voyage, j'en ai décidé autrement. Heureusement pour toi je suis venu t'annoncer que c'était finalement fait.**_

 _ **\- alors je suis libre de partir ? Demanda le Mad-hatter avec un sourire perdu entre le soulagement et l'hystérie.**_

 _ **-pas si vite, tu as encore une ou deux choses très importantes à faire avant de crier victoire.**_

 _ **Hatterley paru être déconcerté par la remarque pendant un moment mais revint à lui et hocha de la tête silencieusement.**_

 _ **-nous avons tous les deux fait serment sur nos vies. Nous avons juré de tenir paroles et d'exécuter chacun les termes de nos accords. Je te libères du donjon de la reine de cœur à condition de me faire la potion de voyage qui permet de traverser les différents mondes. Commença Harry.**_

 _ **-que je concocterais seulement la potion dans ton laboratoire personnel. Et tant que tu ne l'as pas utilisé sur ta cible, je resterais dans ton laboratoire. Poursuivit Hatterley sombrement.**_

 _ **-que ma potion acquise récemment ne peut être utiliser sur aucun de ceux que tu aimes, de tes amis ou de tes connaissances. Harry continua un sourire amusé aux lèvres .**_

 _ **-et en contrepartie, que je ne pourrais plus jamais créer ou recréer un potion de voyage, qu'elle soit liée ou avec de celle que je t'ai donné. De ne jamais divulguer d'aucune manière quelqu'elle soit de comment la concocter ou quels furent les ingrédients utilisés.**_

 _ **-et que dès que tu sois libre de mon laboratoire, je ne pourrais plus te blesser ou t'empêcher de partir que ce soit par moi ou par quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre pendant 60 jours. Mais que je peux tout de même me protéger si tu m'attaquais.**_

 _ **Le roi noir finit d'énoncé les derniers termes de leur arrangement. Et l'ancien amant de la reine blanche eu une impression de légèreté, comme un poids invisible soulevé de son dos. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit magiquement comme un autre signe de sa liberté. D'un état second il marcha vers la sortie avec lenteur.**_

 _ **-toute dernièrement, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, un genre de présent en guise d'au revoir. Interrompit le maître des lieux avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.**_

 _ **Hatterley se retourna pour refuser le cadeau mais Harry s'était rapproché de lui quand il avait le dos tourné. Le Mad-hatter ne pu sortir un mot que le plus jeune lui jeta déjà au visage la couverture qu'il avait avec lui depuis son arrivé. Hatterley l'attrapa par instinct avant qu'elle ne lui touche le visage.**_

 _ **-je ne…**_

 _ **Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il vu les armoiries sur la couverture bleu.**_

 _ **Le sourire que le roi noir avait, s'étira de plus bel en voyant sa réaction, montrant méchamment ses dents blanches.**_

 _ **-que…comment ?**_

 _ **-cette couverture appartenait à celle à qui j'ai administré la potion de voyage. Révéla Harry.**_

 _ **Et c'était la seule chose qu'Hatterley s'était interdit de penser depuis des jours. Il s'était forcé à ne jamais pensé aux conséquences de son acte méprisable. Pour un petit moment d'égoïsme, il était prêt à sacrifier le bonheur de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pour cette infime chance de pouvoir revoir son grand amour, il condamna lâchement une personne. Du moment qu'il pourrait à nouveau gouter à ces lèvres interdites, il ne pensa pas sur qui le roi noir utiliserait sa propre création.**_

 _ **-mais…ce sont les armoiries de la famille royale des Marmoreal, tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser sur Mirana. Affirma t-il en voyant une rose blanche et une épée blanche formé un x.**_

 _ **-je ne l'ai jamais utilisé sur Mirana, je l'ai administré à un quelqu'un apparenté à elle.**_

 _ **-c'est impossible, tous les membres de la famille de Mirana sont morts.**_

 _ **-n'étais tu pas au courant de l'heureuse nouvelle, de la venue au monde de la nouvelle héritière de la famille royale de Marmoreal ? Oups.**_

 _ **-c'est impossible. Répéta le maitre de potions, incapable de comprendre ce que l'autre sous entendais.**_

 _ **-ne connaissais-tu pas l'existence de la petite Lily ? Continua Harry d'un air faussement choqué.**_

 _ **-c'est imp…**_

 _ **Il ne voulait pas comprendre le sous-entendu.**_

 _ **-ne savais tu pas que tu « étais » papa ? Le roi noir coupa la litanie de l'ancien fiancé de la reine, tout fau semblant disparu, le visage grave.**_

 _ **-non, nooooonnnnnn…**_

 _ **Hatterley tomba les deux genoux à terre, il sanglota tout en niant les propos de la personne en face de lui.**_

 _ **-autant pour moi !**_

 _ **Ce fut les mots de trop et il se leva brusquement avec l'intention de faire taire ce monstre devant lui une fois pour toute. La couverture serré fortement dans sa main gauche. Il allait faire payer à cette créature sans cœur cette acte ignoble.**_

 _ **-je peux me protéger de tout assaut même si je ne peux pas te blesser. Rappela Harry en créant une barrière invisible devant Hatterley, l'empêchant de lui faire du mal.**_

 _ **-pourquoi ? Croassa t-il, les yeux rougis et larmoyants.**_

 _ **Harry arqua simplement son sourcil droit en signe d'intérêt.**_

 _ **-pourquoi t'es tu pris à mon bébé ? Pourquoi ? Ne m'as-tu pas assez puni comme ça ? Demanda le rouquin des larmes de hontes et de désespoir se déversées librement de ses yeux.**_

 _ **tu as tord, c'est cette fois que tu peux considérer être ta punis. La première fois était la punition de ta reine Mirana. Ton état maudit était juste un dommage collatéral. Expliqua le brun avec une certitude très perturbant.**_

 _ **-si tu n'avais pas aidé Alice à s'échapper, tu aurais pu poser tes yeux sur ta fille. Mais à présent jamais plus tu ne pourra voir grandir ou élever Lily. Moi même je ne l'ai jamais vu mais on m'a raconté que c'était un beau bébé. Peut être qu'elle a hérité de tes cheveux rouge flamme et des yeux bleu de Mirana ou peut être même tes yeux verts, qui sait ? La petite Lily a pu atterrir n'importe où, à n'importe quelle époque, elle est à présent dans un autre monde, inaccessible à tous.**_

 _ **Hatterlley serra ses poings à s'en blanchir les jointures avec la petite couverture bleu toujours en mains, les larmes incapable de s'arrêtées.**_

 _ **-là, maintenant c'est vraiment un au revoir, alors dépêche toi de rejoindre ton grand amour, la mère de Lily. Acheva Harry avec un flagrant enthousiasme feint, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres.**_

 _ **Voilà, terminer pour ce chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires car j'en ai eu marre de ne pas la posté, ça faisait longtemps et je suis encore au chapitre cinq. Donc ma bêta lectrice m'aidera un peu plus tard et je posterais après la version corrigée.**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Faites entrer les dragons.**_


	6. Notice importante

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, et ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas non plus un avertissement car j'aurais abandonné l'histoire. Ceci est une notice très importante plus une table des matières des chapitres à venir, enfin des chapitres de la première partie de l'arc du the black king. Mais avant de la révélée, voici une petite annonce.

Dernièrement, je n'ai plus ajouté aux chapitres précédents des requêtes aux lecteurs pour des reviews. Je ne leur ai plus demandé de laisser des commentaires ou reviews et je croyais que ça m'allais (grosse erreur de ma part, d'un débutant dans le monde de ). Car après des jours sans review, je me suis rendu compte que sans lui, je ne pourrais pas savoir si j'ai des lecteurs qui lisent mon histoire à part ceux qui me suivent maintenant ( qui parfois ne laisse pas aussi de review et ne me signaleraient pas s'ils sont toujours sur ou ils n'y vont plus ). Donc je ne saurais pas si je perds mon temps à poster pour zéro lecteur.

Et plus important, sans review sur mon histoire ou n'importe laquelle que vous lirez, je ne pourrais pas savoir si mon histoire est bonne ou si c'est bien écrite ou si c'est mal structurée ou si elle comportent beaucoup de plot-holes afin de m'améliorer et vous écrire de meilleurs futurs chapitres.

Donc c'était ma requête, s'il vous plaît veuillez laisser un review si vous avez détesté ou aimé certaines parties ou même tous le chapitre, détaillé si vous le pouvez et je répondrais toujours. Ou au moins dites que vous avez lu pour que cela m'encourage à posté les suites.

Table des matières pré -arrangée et déjà structurée The black king part 1 :

Chapitre 1 : Le retour

Chapitre 2 : Plus d'une opportunité

Chapitre 3 : Le respect ça se mérite

Chapitre 4 : A chacun ses choix et son futur

Chapitre 5 : Les péchés du père

Chapitre 6 : Faites entrer les dragons

Chapitre 7 : Dans le terrier du lapin

Chapitre 8 : Le griffon au cœur d'or

Chapitre 9 : Une dance pour Harry

Chapitre 10 : Longue vie au Roi noir

Chapitre 11 : Le pouvoir corrompt

Chapitre 12 : Le chevalier sans nom

Chapitre 13 : Je suis en chemin

Chapitre 14 : L'amour est une faiblesse

Chapitre 15 : Des labyrinthes et des cœurs

Chapitre 16 : Home sweet home


	7. Chapter 6 faites entrer les dragons P1

**Disclamer : Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennen Rowling et les OC sont les miens**

 **Attention chapitre non corrigé**

Chapitre 6 : faites entrer les dragons part 1

 _ **Trois ans plus tôt Frontière du royaume des terres oubliées**_

 _ **Une semaine après la fuite d'Alice du port de Whiteharbor**_

 _ **Alice Liddell fut cette fois encore en fuite, elle était vêtu d'habilles que le capitaine Dodo lui avait prêté, une chemise blanche, un pantalon marron retenu par une ceinture noire et des bottes noirs. Depuis trois jour, des soldats rouges l'avaient pris en chasse après que le navire qui était censé l'emmener dans le royaume des pics rouges avait fait naufrage au large des cotes des embrumes.**_

 _ **Le soufflé saccadé, elle arriva près de la montagne Cauchemarde , cette montagne géante délimitait le royaume des terres oubliées à celui des pics rouge. Elle entendit les bruits de pas rapides se rapprochés dangereusement. Il sembla que sa vie se résumait à présent à fuir encore et toujours la menace que représentait des soldats rouges.**_

 _ **Quand elle atteignit le pied de la montagne, elle pensa d'abord à l'escalader mais se rendit compte bien vite que c'était impossible avec ces parois rocheuses trop hautes et glissantes. Et cela ne l'inspira pas nullement confiance. Elle les longea donc pour échapper à ses poursuiveurs.**_

 _ **Dans son état agité, la blonde courut précipitamment le long des parois quand elle passa et faillit rater une entrée bien dissimulée derrière un rideau de plantes grimpantes. L'entrée était soutenu par deux obélisques placés soigneusement en parallèle . Elle s'arrêta un instant et débattu entre continuer à longer les parois rocheux ou se cacher à l'intérieure. Elle décida finalement de se cacher derrière le rideau vert. Elle recula doucement avec son visage toujours tourné vers l'extérieur. Elle pu les entendre arriver et Alice espéra qu'ils passèrent l'entrée sans la remarquer.**_

 _ **Alice resta coite à quelque mètres de la sortie, elle attendit les soldats rouges. Elle s'appuya fermement contre le parois rocheux, les yeux à demi-fermés, priant Dieu pour qu'elle ne soit pas découverte. Le boucan que fit les soldats rouges devinrent plus bruyant. Une ombre qui filtra à travers le rideau végétale passa l'entrée secrète sans la remarquer, puis deux ou peut-être trois autres ombres firent de même. Alice se détendu en les voyant ignorer sa cachette, elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur en relâchant son souffle.**_

 _ **-JE L'AI TROUVÉ, REVENEZ. Cria soudainement une voix d'homme à sa gauche.**_

 _ **La blonde ouvrit violemment ses yeux bleus et vu un soldat rouge portant une longue cotte de maille encagoulé et par-dessus un habit avec le blason des Of-crime. Le blason était formé d'un écu divisé en quatre parties. La partie haute à gauche et basse à droite avaient chacun un fond écarlate avec un sceptre en or, la partie haute à droite et basse à gauche avaient chacun un fond noir avec une fleur de rose rouge.**_

 _ **Le cœur de la jeune fille faillit s'arrêter à cause de la frayeur. Elle se redressa et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le tunnel. Elle couru tant bien que mal dans ce couloir de plus en plus sombre. Les autres avaient du sûrement revenir sur leur pas et continuer à la poursuivre dans ce tunnel. Elle avança toujours tout droit tout en tâtonnant le mur rocheux en guise de guide. Plus d'une fois elle tomba puis elle se releva avec la peur au ventre et les échos de pas derrière elle. Au bout d'un moment, Alice ne sentit plus le mur qui s'était éloigné petit à petit de son touché. Elle commença à se fatiguer, et pensa un instant à abandonner, à se laisser capturer.**_

 _ **Mais comme par miracle, une faible lueur lui apparu à quelques mètre, devant elle, dans cet endroit sombre. Elle accouru vers la lumière et se rendit compte que la lumière qui éclaira la caverne provenaient de milliers de vers luisant accrochés aux parois. La caverne continua à se prolonger de plusieurs mètres et plus elle avançait plus la caverne s'agrandissait. Ses poursuiveurs s'entendirent se rapprocher d'elle. La blonde se remit à courir mais se rendit compte qu'elle perdait de la vitesse et de la force. Les soldats rouges couraient brouillement mais n'étaient pas encore en vue quand elle se retourna pour vérifier. Par un autre miracle, Alice trouva une petite fissure dans la parois rocheuse à sa droite, c'était la taille d'une petite souris. Elle pensa que c'était sa dernière chance, à cette allure elle allait se faire rattraper. Elle plongea sa main dans la poche droite de son pantalon et sortit un petit flacon transparent au contenu rose. Elle avala d'une traite le jus de framboise avec un arrière goût bizarre. Alice sentit une sorte de vibration plaisant traverser tout son corps, une énergie étrange se promena sous sa peau et s'extirpa de ses pores. Son corps et ses habits se rapetissèrent progressivement, le monde autour d'elle sembla vaciller sous ses pieds et lui donna un peu le tournis. Elle avait à présent la taille parfaite pour le petit trou, elle se faufila précipitamment dans la faille.**_

 _ **Les soldats passèrent en trombe, continuant à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la montagne. La petite Alice les vis du bas de sa cachette, ils ne la remarquèrent pas. Elle attendit quelques minutes qu'ils ne furent plus à porter de vue avant de sortir de la faille et de retrousser chemin.**_

 _ **Les soldats rouges furent tous habillé pareille à l'excepté de leur chef, celui du général était rajouté d'un casque en fer et d'une cape rouge. Sans le savoir, ils s'éloignèrent de en plus de la sortie et d'Alice. Ils marchèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant que l'un d'eux ne se décida à parler de ses doutes.**_

 _ **-sommes-nous bien sûre qu'elle ai pris ce chemin ? Demanda avec incertitude le soldat le plus court à l'arrière du groupe.**_

 _ **-et où crois-tu qu'elle aurait pu aller Frideric, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin dans cette caverne, il ne fait plus noir et on aurais du la voir si elle s'était arrêté. Réprimanda le soldat devant le plus court.**_

 _ **-taises-vous et continuer à avancer. Ordonna le chef de troupe à la tête du groupe marchant.**_

 _ **-oui général Haddocks. Répondirent d'une seule voix les quatre soldats sous ses ordres.**_

 _ **La caverne paru être sans fin, et plus ils s'enfoncèrent et moins il y eu de vers luisants aux murs. Quand une fois de plus la caverne fut plongé dans le noir, les soldats rouges commencèrent à ralentir le rythme de leur pas.**_

 _ **-arrêtons nous. Dit le général, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de courir à l'aveuglette. Il voulu se relayer sur son ouïe pour déterminer la position de la criminelle.**_

 _ **-est ce qu'on continue la poursuite ? Voulu savoir le soldat Pawns derrière leur chef.**_

 _ **-je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Opina Giovanni à l'arrière de la chaîne.**_

 _ **-les ordres sont les ordres, nous dev…**_

 _ **Rappela sévèrement le général quand il fut interrompu par une sorte de grognement très fort. Le bruit fit grandement écho dans toute la caverne. Les cinq hommes se tournèrent dans toutes directions, essayant de localiser l'origine du bruit.**_

 _ **-qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda nerveusement le soldat Gnats au centre du groupe.**_

 _ **-on aurait dit un animal. Commenta Frideric en arrière.**_

 _ **Personne ne pu voir quoi que ce soit , ils furent incapable de distinguer la moindre chose. Et même si la chose qui était a l'origine du grognement était en face d'eux, ils ne le verraient sûrement pas. Le bruit inconnu les déconcentra un petit moment et réussit à les faire oublier la direction dans laquelle ils s'étaient dirigés. Ainsi ils ne souvinrent plus d'où ils étaient venus. Un soldat cria soudainement de peur en sentant quelque chose cogné contre son bras gauche.**_

 _ **-quelque chose m'a frôlé le bras gauche.**_

 _ **-c'était moi idiot. Déclara Giovanni.**_

 _ **-Quoi ? Frideric aurais-tu peur que le méchant Bandersnatch te saute dessus ? Taquinna Giovanni en ricanant.**_

 _ **-Oh la ferme Giovanni ! Je ne suis pas un gamin pour croire à ce genre de chose. Répliqua avec agacement le plus petit des cinq.**_

 _ **-**_ **qui être osa gambadant…mon antre règne conquérant.** _ **Grogna une voix très grave faisant un écho très brouillant.**_

 _ **-Giovanni arrêtes tes plaisanteries. Ordonna Frideric exaspéré.**_

 _ **-je n'ai rien dit. Nia celui-ci avec une pointe d'indignation et de doute.**_

 _ **-alors tu crois que c'était quoi ? Le fantôme du roi sanglant ? Dit Pawns sarcastiquement.**_

 _ **-taisez vous. Gronda fermement le général Haddocks.**_

 _ **-**_ **petits pieds aux impétueux... inconscients soit dangereux.** _ **Continua la voix inconnu.**_

 _ **-qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ? Ordonna le général autoritairement**_

 _ **Un rire gutturale et sinistre suivit son ordre, les quatre soldats sursautèrent et commencèrent à trembler. Leur chef lui ne vacilla pas, régnant fermement sur ses émotions.**_

 _ **-gé..nnéral Had..docks ? Bégaya Gnat.**_

 _ **-Reculez lentement sans jamais tourner votre dos à la voix. Commanda calmement Haddocks.**_

 _ **Ils s'exécutèrent sans protester, ils le firent pas à pas pour éviter de tomber. Quand un feu apparu par magie ou plus précisément fut craché à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux. Tout devint très claire pendant un court instant dans la caverne . Et sous les yeux écarquillés d'effrois des cinq hommes , une créature gigantesque aux écailles très sombres se tint devant eux, les griffes très aiguisés et les crocs géants très acérés. Ils furent tous pétrifies de peur sous cette vision horrifiante et les ténèbres revinrent quand la créature cessa de produire du feu.**_

 _ **-**_ **bête créature tremblote… griffe griffe offrir sanglote.** _ **Dit la créature avec sombre amusement.**_

 _ **Le sentiment de peur s'intensifia dans le noir à cause de la voix de la créatures.**_

 _ **-**_ **calloum callay…délicieux mets.**

 _ **-COUREZ, TOUS LE MONDE COURREZ. Cria le général en panique.**_

 _ **Un jet puissant de feu éclaira l'endroit une seconde fois, ils purent entendre le fracas que faisait la bête à leur poursuite. Les flammes les permirent de voir le chemin d'où il était venu et d'éviter de se cogner contre les parois. Mais ce fut tout aussi dangereux, les flammes descendirent sur eux comme une pluie mortelle de feu. La chaleur les fit frire comme de la viande dans une marmite à l'intérieur des cottes en maille.**_

 _ **-CONTINUEZ, NE VOUS ARRETEZ PAS, MÊME PAS POUR VOUS ALLEGER DE VOS COTTES EN MAILLES, MÊME PAS POUR REPRENDRE UN SOUFFLE, CONTINUEZ PARCE-QUE LA MORT EST À VOS TROUCES SOLDATS. Cria le général Haddocks à plein poumon.**_

Présent 12 Gimmauld Place

La veille de la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers

Sirius Black se sentit bizarre en se tenant debout devant le seuil de sa maison d'enfance. La dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu debout à ce même endroit, c'était pour crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne reposerait plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison. Et à présent, le revoilà de nouveau ici devant cette vieille bâtisse dont l'intention de l'habiter. C'en fut risible, il aurait bien aimer en rire s'il le pouvait mais il n'y arriva pas. Il joua distraitement avec un bouton de son habit qui constitua d'une simple robe grise et d'un patalon de même couleur.

-Sirius ?

Une main accompagna l'appel, et Sirius se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui le regarda avec inquiétude. Son ami était quand à lui vêtu d'une chemise blanc qui avait tourné en ivoire, un pantalon un peu large par-dessus un manteau qui était rapiécé à certain endroit.

-Est-ce que ça vas ? Demanda doucement Remus Lupin.

-oui, ça vas. Dit-il en inspirant et expirant une grande bouffé d'air.

-c'est juste que tu te tenais immobile devant la porte depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-ce n'est rien, juste des souvenirs fugaces. Avoua l'ex-convenu avec un petit rire plein d'auto-dérision.

-tu veux en parler ? Proposa Remus avec sympathie.

-une autre fois peut-être.

-d'accord, vaudrait mieux entrer , il commence à faire très froid dehors, je ne crois pas que tu aimerais retourner d'aussi tôt à Ste Mangouste juste après s'y être enfin échappé. Plaisanta le loup-garou.

-oui tu as raison comme toujours parfait préfet Lupin. Répondit Sirius avant d'exploser tout les deux d'un rire joviale.

Ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer pour fuir le vent froid de Novembre. L'intérieur fut chargé lourdement de poussière et d'odeur de renfermé. L'entrée de la maison ancestrale des Blacks était plongé dans le noir totale, les lampes à pétrole ensorcelées qui autrefois s'allumaient à la moindre présence humaines restèrent éteintes.

-lumos.

Sirius fit apparaître un sphère de lumière du bout de sa baguette pour éviter que lui et Remus se marchèrent dessus en avançant.

-Mauvais maître est revenu. S'exclama une voix nasillarde avec une ton apathique mêlé à une pointe d'étonnement et du dégoût.

Un Elf de maison en aillant apparu soudainement devant les deux maraudeurs.

-par les couilles de Merlin, saleté d'Elf cinglé . Jura fortement Sirius, surpris par l'entrée de Kreachur.

-Sirius. Réprimanda Remus d'un ton à moitié désapprobateur car lui aussi fut désagréablement surpris.

-quoi ? Il n'aurait pas dû nous faire sursauter comme ça, je suis sure qu'il l'a fait exprès le petit monstre, il espérait sûrement nous faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Se défendit le Black de mauvaise foi.

-Kreachur être content si mauvais maître avoir crise cardiaque. Commenta l'Elf avec une sincérité perturbante.

-tu vois. Cria Sirius, le doigt accusateur pointé vers Kreachur comme pour renforcer ses dires.

Remus les regarda tout d'abord avec perplexité, avant de secouer la tête, résigner par l'attitude puéril de son meilleur ami et puis repris la parole.

-je crois que le mieux pour le moment c'est que Kreachur nous prépare quelque chose à manger.

-Kreachur ne pas suivre ordre de sale loup. Kreachur être correct Elf de maison. La petite créature renifla dédaigneusement.

-Ne t'adresses plus jamais comme cela à Remus. Je t'ordonnes d'obéir à ses ordres. Remus est mon invité personnel. Aboya férocement Sirius.

Le maître et l'Elf se lancèrent des regards meurtriers et à côtés d'eux Remus resta silencieux mal à l'aise.

-Kreachur obéir, même si Kreachur pas content. Si maîtresse savait. Sa lamenta t-il les longues oreilles touchant le sol de tristesse.

-et bien ! Ta maîtresse à autre chose à faire, trop occupé à rôtir en enfer. Murmura Sirius narquoisement mais Kreachur était déjà parti.

Il se retourna vers son ami et lui proposa d'attendre le dîner dans le petit salon un peu plus loin. La seule place qu'il détestait le moins. Ils dépoussiérèrent à coup de baguette la pièce. Sirius farfouilla dans le cabinet à alcool et trouva une bouteille de Firewhisky de 70 ans d'âge que son père gardait jalousement pour les grandes occasions. Sirius émit un petit rire en y repensant, la bouteille avait duré plus longtemps que son propriétaire. Il l'ouvra et versa généreusement l'alcool dans deux verres par méchanceté envers son défunt père. Pendant ce temps Remus alluma la cheminé et s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la porte.

-tiens.

Il tendit à Remus un verre rempli à rebord d'alcool. Et s'assit dans le fauteuil près de son ami.

-merci.

Le loup garou oeillant avec incertitude la grande quantité d'alcool.

-un toast à ma sortie de prison. Dit-il levant son verre. Et à mon rétablissement physique grâce à Sainte Mangouste.

-oui à la liberté. Remus leva son verre avant de prendre une gorgé de sa boisson.

-et à un avenir moins merdique. Continua l'animagus avant de boire goulument.

-en passant, as-tu enfin contacter Harry ? Interrogea Remus minant l'ambiance sans le faire exprès.

-je t'avais dit que je le ferais, et je l'ai fait. Grogna Sirius, évitant le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

-c'était quand ?

-ce matin, avant que j'ai été déchargé de l'hôpital, je lui ai envoyé une lettre.

-et c'est seulement ce matin que tu lui a signaler ton existence ? Ça fait des jours que je t'ai demandé de le faire. Rappela Remus un peu défensif.

-je ne…

-et ne me sort pas l'excuse de ta convalescence à Ste Mangouste, tu n'étais pas paralysé ou incapable de tenir une plume, t'y étais juste pour une raison d'acclimatation. Tu étais même autorisé aux visites et à écrire à tes proches. Sermonna l'ancien professeur.

-et toi ? Répliqua Sirius avec rancune, ayant marre d'entendre les reproches blessantes mais néanmoins véridiques de son ami.

Remus se tut, les yeux écarquillés pris au dépourvu.

-et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas écrit aussi ? Quand il était petit, pourquoi tu ne lui ai jamais rendu visite ? Tu n'étais pas enfermé à Azkaban , tu étais libre de le voir, libre de veiller sur lui. Alors où étais tu pendant tout ce temps ? Sirius riposta encore plus durement en partie énervé et d'une autre honteux.

-je ne pouvais plus lui demander de me parler parce que je l'ai abandonné depuis le début. Même si j'étais l'ami de James et de Lily, je n'ai jamais essayé de le voir. Je l'ai abandonné quand il a perdu ses parents et son parrain. Je me suis apitoyer sur moi-même, trouvant toujours des excuses pour garder mes distances, d'abord mon deuil, ensuite ma situation et après ma lycanthropie. Je ne mérite pas de lui demander d'accepter de me voir. Avoua Remus, son visage émaciés paru se creuser encore plus même sous sa barbe de deux jour après sa confession.

Sirius se sentit tout de suite coupable en voyant la mine fatigué de son meilleur ami. Il essaya de le soulager en rejetant la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-tu croyais prendre la bonne décision, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs comme moi par exemple quand je l'ai laisser à Hagrid. Et puis c'est Dumbledore qui t'a interdit de le voir.

-non, Dumbledore ne me l'a pas interdit, il m'a juste conseillé de penser à la sécurité d'Harry. Remus défendu le directeur de Poudlard.

-le bien que ça a fait à Harry, il a disparu pendant six ans, on ne sait où. Peut-être même kidnapper par on ne sait qui. Ou peut être encore pire, mal traité pendant ces années. Dit-il avec ressentiment, en fusilla du regard un coin de la pièce.

L'autre ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais finit par concéder un peu au diatribe de Sirius.

-D'après ce que Minerva m'ai écrit sur lui et de son comportement à Poudlard, il ne semble pas être un enfant ayant eu une enfance très difficile. Il se comporte comme un enfant habitué aux privilèges. Commenta le loup garou avec un humeur maladroitement placé.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina un peu à cette anecdote.

-tu as peut-être raison, être souverain d'un royaume entier juste à l'âge de 13 ans. C'est le digne héritier des maraudeurs. Il ne s'est pas laissé marcher dessus devant le Magenmagot non plus à ce qu'on m'a raconté, il a montré à ces vieux fossiles qu'il était bien le fils de son père, toujours passant entre les mailles du filet. Déclara Sirius avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Remus fronça les sourcils en l'écoutant et reprit.

-c'est vrai en partie mais n'oubli pas aussi qu'il s'en ai pris à des innocents, à des élèves et aux autorités ministérielles.

-ça ? Comme le transcrit de son procès l'a expliqué, c'étais juste de la légitime défense et c'est compréhensible après avoir été brutalement transporté par la coupe de feu.

-quand même ! À ce qu'on m'a rapporté, Harry a une attitude un peu imposant. Annonça Remus avec diplomatie.

-tu veux plutôt dire pompeux ? Le portrait craché de James quand il était à Poudlard avant que Lily ne le l'assagit un peu. Ahahahahah.

Et Sirius éclata d'un rire communicatif en y repensant avant que Remus ne le suive.

-Kreachur annoncer dîner servit. Interrompit l'Elf de maison , apparaissant tout aussi silencieusement dans le petit salon.

Les deux maraudeurs crièrent tous le deux de frayeurs, sursautant sur leurs fauteuils à cause du choc. Les contenus des verres de Sirius et de Remus se renversa sur leurs habits et le tapis persan à leurs pieds, enfin un peu plus du verre de Remus car il n'avait quasiment pas touché au sien. Kreachur sourit méchamment face à leurs réactions et en voyant son sourire Sirius s'exclama.

-je t'avais dit, il veut nous tuer de frayeur.

-si Kreachur vouloir mauvais maître mort, Kreachur utiliser autre moyen.

C'était dur pour Remus de voir si l'Elf était sérieux ou non mais ses paroles refroidit rapidement les ardeurs du dernier Black.

-Kreachur servir le dîner dans grande salle à manger.

Et il disparu sans attendre de réponse.

-D'accord, là j'avoue qu'il m'a fait peur. Confessa le loup garou.

Sirius soupira et se passa la main dans ses long cheveux noir qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule. Il songea un moment à les couper et de même raser sa barbe mais en décida autrement. Il proposa d'oublier ce qu'Elf avait dit et d'aller manger. En se dirigeant vers la grande salle à manger, ils se remirent à discuter, même arriver à table ils se racontèrent leur journée pour comparer qui avait eu la plus mauvaise.

-c'est moi qui doit surement gagner la médaille de la journée la plus exécrable de l'univers. Dit Sirius trop buter.

-reparle moi de cette médaille quand tu aura à te remettre d'une nuit blanche et à cracher le lendemain des boules de poils de loup ou d'un animal inconnu tout en ayant le sentiment de gueule de bois sans avoir bu la moindre goute d'alcool la veille.

-j'accepte ma défaite. Déclara Sirius en levant les mains en signe de défaite.

Aucun des deux ne touchèrent instantanément la soupe chaude devant eux, trop occupés à apprécier le petit moment de paix et de franche rigolade qu'ils ressentirent maintenant. Remus pris alors sa cuillère et la rempli de la délicieuse soupe. Il allait l'avaler quand Sirius l'arrêta avec un ton sérieux.

-je vais finalement voir mon filleul demain.

La cuillère à quelque centimètres de la bouche, Remus la posa dans son assiette pour parler.

-oui et soit communicatif mais pas trop avenant. Ne le presse surtout pas s'il ne veut pas parler. Conseilla Remus en frétillant comme une mère poule.

-je sais quand même parler à un adolescent de quinze ans avec un complexe de supériorité, n'oublie pas que j'ai été élevé par des Sang-pures et ai été le meilleur de James Potter, le numéro un des grosses têtes et chevilles enflées. Ricana Sirius.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, il gouta enfin sa soupe tiède et la trouva très bonne. Sirius alla le rejoindre quand il stoppa abruptement sa cuillère tout près de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-est ce que tu crois que Kreachur parlait de la soupe quand il mentionnait un autre moyen de nous tuer ?

Remus faillit s'étouffer avec sa quatrième cuillerée de soupe en l'avalant de travers. Il toussa fortement et se frappa la poitrine pour reprendre une respiration plus calme.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis baissèrent les yeux lentement sur leur assiettes de soupe avec appréhension. Remus ravala difficilement sa salive, il en avait quand même déjà mangé à cette soupe. Et brusquement Sirius frappa la table de ses poings et éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

-si tu voyais ta tête. Ahahahahahah Kreachur serait incapable d'empoisonner ou de faire du mal au chef de famille Black même s'il le voulait. Et il ne le pourrait pas sur un invité personnel du Lord Black dans le manoir.

Remus en entendant cette information, lui lança un regard meurtrier et Sirius recommença à pouffer de rire.

 _ **Trois ans plus tôt château de Redstage**_

 _ **Douze jours après la fuite d'Alice du port de Whiteharbor**_

 _ **Le général Haddocks essaya tant bien que mal de se tenir debout et de ne pas s'effondrer à terre à cause de ses blessures encore fraîches. Il avait la jambe droite à moitié broyée, plus de la moitié de son corps sévèrement brûlé, deux cotes gauches cassées et l'épaule gauche déboité. Il ne montra pas la moindre expression de douleur, il fit son rapport sur les évènements qui suivirent la poursuite de la fugitive Alice Liddell dans la caverne de la montagne Cauchemarde. Haddock pu sentir à chaque respiration, ses muscles lui faire mal.**_

 _ **-les soldats Giovanni et Pawns se portèrent volontaire pour retenir pendant quelques temps la créature pour que moi-même et les deux autres soldats puissions nous échapper. Raconta le général rouge blessé, ne dévoilant pas par son ton sa souffrance.**_

 _ **-alors pourquoi il n'y a eu que vous et un soldat à moitié mort qui soient revenu ? Demanda le roi noir derrière son bureau, il paru insensible par ses propos sans vraiment le faire exprès.**_

 _ **Le roi rouge était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons. Il fut habillé d'un ensemble de vêtements rouge. Il avait un visage très commun, ni particulièrement beau ni particulièrement laid. Il portait une couronne au bonnet écarlate rehaussé d'hermine, diademer d'un demi-cercle d'or et surmonté d'un bourgeon de rose en or.**_

 _ **Le général était dans le bureau du roi rouge, la pièce était petite, meublé d'un grand canapé en bois tout au fond en face d'un bureau et d'une seule chaise où le roi était assis. On pouvait compter des doigts de la main les feuille étalées sur le bureau, il y avait aussi trois plumes, une bougie rouge, un gros livre volumineux, un chandelier avec une moitié de bougie blanche et un encrier rempli. Le général était debout en face du roi derrière son bureau et le chevalier rouge devant à droite du bureau, tout les deux faisant à Haddocks.**_

 _ **Le chevalier rouge dos tourné au roi mais face à Haddock roula des yeux par les paroles indélicats du celui-ci, le général le vu mais n'en dit rien.**_

 _ **-malheureusement, Giovanni et Pawns n'ont pas réussi à le retenir assez longtemps et la créature nous à rattraper , la créature a tué Frideric et a réussi à gravement me blesser moi et Gnat. La voix d'Haddocks devint plus tendu, peut-être était-ce à cause de ses blessures ou peut-être à cause de ses sentiments et finit par vouter vers sa droite.**_

 _ **-donc j'ai cinq hommes de moins à commander pour le moment. Dit le souverain blond distraitement, le regard troublé.**_

 _ **-ce fut un événement très tragique pour vous deux et ces infortunés soldats. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous tous et leurs familles. Harry s'adressa au général. Et bien sûre il en ai de même pour son altesse.**_

 _ **-oui moi aussi je suis désolé. Affirma le roi.**_

 _ **Le chevalier rouge mentionna le roi rouge dans l'intérêt de ce dernier. Le général Haddock ne fut pas dupe mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête .**_

 _ **-une dernière chose, quand la créature baragouinait, avait-il dit précisément calloum…callay ?**_

 _ **Haddocks et le roi le fixèrent étrangement mais il tint son regard, il était sérieux. Le général chercha dans ses souvenirs avant de répondre.**_

 _ **-Oui je crois qu'il avait dit calloum callay parmi ses baragouinages. Oui j'en suis certain.**_

 _ **-à présent, vous feriez mieux d'aller chez le physicien pour vous occuper de vos blessures. Vous avez été très brave face à la bête générale Haddocks. Même si vous avez fuit, vous l'aviez fait dans l'intérêt de vos hommes. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Peu d'homme aurait réagit aussi rapidement et intelligemment face à cette créature imbattable. Vous avez réussi à sauvé au moins un soldat et c'est déjà une vie de sauvé. Exprima Harry le plus sérieusement.**_

 _ **Le roi rouge les regarda avec la bouche ouverte, ne semblant pas trouver le bon mot pour continuer le discours de son chevalier. Et Harry connaissant son roi rajouta.**_

 _ **-bien sûre, son altesse vous en est reconnaissant et est fier que vous avez sauvé un de ses fidèles sujet.**_

 _ **-c'est tout à fait ça ce que je pensais. Dit-il avec fierté, bombant le torse telle un pan exhibant un plumage imaginaire.**_

 _ **-je suis très honoré de vos paroles et vous en remercie. Sir Harry, Votre altesse. Salua t-il avant de partir.**_

 _ **La porte du bureau du roi rouge se ferma et le chevalier rouge s'adressa à son souverain avec urgence.**_

 _ **-Votre altesse, il vaudrait mieux augmenter le nombre d'hommes assignés à la capture de la criminelle Alice Liddell pour éviter un autre incident de ce genre. Exigea le brun.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas sure que continuer cette chasse à l'homme soit une bonne idée, cela semble être une perte de temps. Avoua le blond avec hésitation.**_

 _ **Harry ne fut pas content des paroles du roi rouge mais décida de ne pas le montrer. Il étouffa une grimace de colère et afficha une expression parfaitement contrôlée.**_

 _ **-mais n'avez-vous pas peur de ce que les gens diront ? Demanda t-il d'un air concerné.**_

 _ **-ce que les gens diront ? Répéta le roi interpellé par son ton.**_

 _ **-vous savez, les gens parlent facilement. Le petit peuple commère, la cour royale murmure et les mécontent conspirent. Partagea le chevalier d'une manière préoccupée.**_

 _ **-comment ? Cons…conspirer ? Se paniqua le souverain.**_

 _ **-si vous décidez d'arrêter cette chasse, les gens commenceront à parler, à se demander pourquoi vous avez laissez une criminelle échappée à la justice. Pourquoi le roi a abandonné l'idée de punir la meurtrière de sa défunte épouse ? Ils se diront « mais alors qui nous dit qu'il ne fera pas de même pour d'autres criminels ? » Alors ils se demanderont qui les protègeront de ses hors la loi ? Ils se diront « si le roi ne peut même capturer pas l'assassin de notre reine, comment fera t-il pour défendre notre royaume des voleurs, des barbares, des tueurs et des royaumes ennemis. »**_

 _ **Chaque phrase fut ponctué d'une menace implicite que le roi rouge ne rata pas.**_

 _ **-que faut il que je fasse pour que les gens ne me voient pas ainsi ? Quel action dois je prendre ? Demanda ou plutôt implora le faible souverain.**_

 _ **Harry força ses lèvres à ne pas s'étirer en un sourire victorieux.**_

 _ **-comme je l'ai dit, il faut montrer au peuple que vous êtes un souverain fort et prône à la justice . Il faudra tripler le nombre de soldats chargés de capturer Alice. Conseilla t-il.**_

 _ **-vous avez raison, je ne peux pas perdre leur confiance.**_

 _ **-c'est le plus important, tout ce que je fait c'est pour votre bien être votre altesse. Je vous laisse rédiger cet ordre royale tranquillement.**_

 _ **Le roi se dépêcha de s'attela à la tâche. Harry quitta le bureau avec un sentiment d'accomplissement. Maintenant, il ne lui resta plus qu'à vérifier certaines choses et contacter quelqu'un de spécifique.**_

 _ **Il se dirigea vers son bureau à lui, à deux étages plus bas. Son bureau était plus petit que celui du roi rouge. Le sien était moins meublé que celui du souverain. La pièce ne comportaient qu'une bureau qui appartenait au précédent chevalier rouge et d'une chaise. Il ouvrit le compartiment secret de son bureau et sortit une petite pille de papier soigneusement attaché par une cordelette. Il les survola rapidement du regard un par un avant de tomber finalement sur celui qu'il avait recherché depuis le début. Une ligne en particulier l'intéressa et il le lu doucement.**_

 _ **-« calloum callay baragouina la bête, jouant de ses victimes… »je l'ai finalement trouvé. Souffla le brun à voix basse.**_

 _ **Il rangea vite sa pile de papier dans le compartiment secret avant de déclaré d'un ton enjoué.**_

 _ **-il ne me reste plus qu'à le contacter.**_

 _ **-tu m'as appelé. Signala Cheshire de sa présence.**_

 _ **L'apparition soudaine ne surpris nullement Harry, trop habitué à ses manies. Il se tourna à gauche vers cette voix familière . Il abaissa les yeux sur la forme petite de son mentor.**_

 _ **-quand on parle du loup.**_

 _ **-rien de bien étonnant, je suis trop fantastique pour que l'on ne parle pas de moi.**_

 _ **Harry arqua un sourcil pour montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionné.**_

 _ **-rabat joie ! Alors pourquoi ai-je traversé tes pensés plein de manigances. Questionna le chat gris à rayure avec un sourire en demi-lune. L'animal sauta au dessus du bureau pour être face à son apprenti.**_

 _ **-je sais à présent comment obtenir mon trône. Révéla t-il très enthousiasmé .**_

 _ **-as-tu trouvé le moyen de capturer définitivement cette très chère Alice ?**_

 _ **Harry cru détecter une once de sarcasme dans sa voix mais décida de se concentrer aux choses plus importantes.**_

 _ **-non ,mais j'ai enfin découvert où se trouvait la source de pouvoir que la reine rouge cherchait pendants toutes ces années. Je sais où se trouve la créature qui peut me conférer le trône du royaume des terres oubliées. Je sais où se trouve le Jabberwocky.**_

 _ **-mais quelle merveilleuse nouvelle.**_

 _ **Le sourire de Cheshire s'élargit jusqu'à presque toucher ses deux yeux dorés tellement elle était étirée.**_

 _ **-vous m'avez une fois parler d'une arme unique qui aurait permis à n'importe qui de terrasser une créature telle que le Jabberwocky. S'enquit Harry auprès de son mentor.**_

 _ **-je n'ai jamais dit n'importe qui. Fit remarquer le chat en remuant la queue semblant lui aussi dire non.**_

 _ **-et à propos de l'arme ?**_

 _ **-hum ! Elle existe. Dit-il paresseusement en se léchant la patte avant droite.**_

 _ **-où est-elle ? S'impatienta Harry lasse de son petit jeux.**_

 _ **-la patience n'a jamais été ton point fort. Bref , si tu veux savoir où elle se trouve, il te faudra me donner quelque chose en retour.**_

 _ **-quel est le prix ? Demanda Harry suspicieux de son offre.**_

 _ **-rien de bien important, seulement quelque goûte de ton sang.**_

 _ **-êtes-vous sérieux ? La chose la plus importante que vous m'avez appris, c'est de ne jamais donner à un autre sorcier son sang. Rétorqua le brun avec agitation.**_

 _ **-je ne suis pas juste un autre sorcier, je suis ton maître. N'est-ce pas ? N'as-tu donc pas confiance en moi ? Demanda Cheshire innocemment.**_

 _ **Les sourires de détraqués de l'animal commençaient sérieusement à irriter le chevalier rouge.**_

 _ **-je vous ai dit de ne pas utiliser le terme maître, je n'aime pas ça , je préfères celui de mentor. Et je vous connais assez pour ne pas vous faire confiance. Ne voulez vous pas autre chose ? Tenta t-il.**_

 _ **-c'est ça ou rien.**_

 _ **-alors ce sera rien, je trouverai un autre moyen pour vaincre le Jabberwocky. Annonça Harry avec entêtement.**_

 _ **-nous verrons. Déclara le chat avant que son corps ne disparaisse des pattes à la tête.**_

Présent Poudlard

Jour de la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers

Les flammes vertes de la cheminé s'éleva d'un coup et s'abaissa aussi rapidement. Le feu magique descendit du visage puis du ventre jusqu'à disparaître sous les pieds de Sirius. Il sentit une force le propulser hors de la cheminé. Sirius atterrit fermement debout sur ses deux jambes, il vacilla pendant un instant sur la pierre solide du bureau de Mcgonagall. Il dépoussiéra un peu sa robe bleu foncée.

A quelque pas en face de lui se tint deux figures très familières, l'une fut celle de son ancienne directrice de maison et l'autre fut celle d'une personne envers qui il éprouva des sentiments Partagées.

Minerva Mcgonagall était toujours habillé d'une robe sorcière similaire à son caractère : propre et austère. Elle portait ces perpétuels chignon et lunette. L'autre personne fut Albus Dumbledore dans sa robe sorcière flamboyante.

Albus lui souhaita joyeusement la bienvenue en premier. En voyant ce visage ridé, Sirius sentit remonter en lui des émotions profondes de colère et de blessure. Il ne su pas trop comment réagir face à Dumbledore. Et ce fut pour éviter ce genre de situation qu'il avait demandé personnellement à Minerva d'utiliser la cheminé du bureau de la professeur de transfiguration. Il avait envoyé une lettre où il avait stipulé à ne pas parler ou même de croiser le vieux directeur si possible.

-Bonjour Sirius, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir en bonne santé. Dit la propriétaire du bureau.

Mcgonagall esquissa un sourire emplie d'émotions positifs et s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sirius la laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte chaleureuse. Ils se détachèrent doucement de l'un de l'autre et Albus appela l'attention du Black.

-Sirius…

Dumbledore s'arrêta en voyant l'expression fermée de son ancien protégé et le Viel homme reprit parole d'une manière plus humble et fatiguée.

-je reconnais être l'un des responsables de beaucoup de tes malheurs et jamais je ne pourrais effacer ce qui s'est passé même si je le voulais. Mais je me dois encore une fois de te présenter les excuses les plus sincères d'un vieux fou qui croyait avoir pris les bonnes décisions. C'est quand l'homme au pouvoir se sent infaillible dans ses décisions et ne prend plus en compte celles des autres qu'il commence à s'éloigner du droit chemin. J'ai perdu mon chemin Sirius. Crois-tu que ce vieux fou pourra expier un jour ses fautes ?

Sirius pu voir le sentiment de regret sincère dans les yeux bleus d'Albus. Il y avait tellement de tristesse qu'il se sentit soudainement coupable d'en avoir voulu à cette homme qui avait fait tant de chose pour lui quand il était jeune. Dumbledore n'avais jamais laissé le préjudice du monde sorcier agir au détriment du jeune Sirius, le vilain petit canard des Blacks.

-si vous le voulez vraiment, vous y arriverez. Concéda le plus jeune à contre cœur.

-c'est tout ce que je peux espérer.

Le directeur Sourit tristement de soulagement, les yeux pétillants d'émotions.

-bon, je penses qu'il est temps pour monsieur Black de rencontrer monsieur Potter. Les heures s'envolent rapidement et la première épreuve pourrait couper court à vos retrouvailles. Annonça Minerva tout en essuyant discrètement avec un mouchoir ses yeux larmoyantes.

-tout à fait, après vous Minerva. Dit Albus en ouvrant la porte pour elle et la laissée passer en première.

-merci.

Sirius passa après elle et Dumbledore referma derrière lui. Mcgonagall les attendit dehors pour guider le groupe de trois vers les quartiers du jeune Potter. Contrairement à ce que l'animagus avait cru, les quartiers du quatrième champion ne se situait pas près du dortoir des Gryffondors. D'après le peu de lettres que Sirius et Mcgonagall s'étaient échangés, Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec une jeune Gryffondor donc il en avait conclu qu'Harry avait choisit ou avait été placé près de son seul ami dans cet endroit nouveau. Si c'était lui ou James, ils auraient préféré cette alternative. L'aile des serdaigles n'avait aucun quartier habitable à sa connaissance, juste des salles classes. Sirius avait même à un moment eu la pensé insidieuse que son filleul aurait peut être aimé être logé près des serpents. Et à son plus grand choc, la chambre d'Harry se trouva entre les cuisines et le dortoir des Poufsouffles, le dortoir de la compétition et les antagonistes numéro un du quatrième champion.

L'entrée de ses appartements fut gardé par le portrait d'un homme très grand dans sa trentaine avec une cicatrice très proéminente sur le visage, une profonde entaille parcourait le long de son visage et son crane chauve en une longue ligne cicatricielle. La coupure débutait du bas de sa joue gauche, passait par l'arrête de son nez, traversant son arcade sourcilière droite, puis son front et terminait derrière son crane. Il porta une grande armure tout en noir des pieds aux épaules, il eu l'air très intimidant.

-c'est étrange, j'avais pourtant demandé qu'on utilise le portrait de la dame blanche pour garder ces quartiers. Dit Dumbledore pensivement. Il joua de sa barbe en contemplant le tableau.

-c'était bien le cas, j'ai moi-même placé le portrait sur cette porte. Je ne sais pas d'où sort celui-ci. Signala Minerva un peu déconcerté, les sourcils froncés.

-nous le découvrirons plus tard…excusez moi monsieur le chevalier, pourriez vous nous ouvrir la porte s'il vous-plaît.

L'homme dans la peinture regarda le vieux directeur stoïquement et ne bougea pas. Dumbledore n'abandonna pas et continua à demander l'accès des quartiers d'Harry et le chevalier en noir se contenta de le toiser froidement. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en coin en assistant à ce spectacle hilarant.

-oh, c'est assez Albus ! Il est clair qu'il ne laissera pas entrer à votre simple demande.

Mcgonagall parla avec exaspération et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius pu voir le célèbre Albus Dumbledore Boudé parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à ses fin à cause d'un portrait.

-sérieusement, les hommes et leur egos. S'il vous-plaît veuillez signaler au roi Potter que nous l'attendons devant sa porte.

L'homme à la balafre quitta son cadre sans un mot. La peinture scénique qui était derrière l'homme en armure représentait un grand château gothique au loin, entouré d'une forêt sombre semblable à la forêt interdite. Le tableau était peint dans un style sombre avec un ciel recouvert de nuage noir, assombrissant tout, en une scène macabre.

L'homme revint dans le portrait après quelque minute, bloquant la vue du château, il gardait toujours son expression froide.

-Alors ? L'as-tu fait ? Qu'a répondu monsieur Potter ?

Dumbledore s'empressa de demander mais le chevalier ne les prêta plus aucune attention, il regarda fixement droit devant lui et sembla les ignorer complètement. Avant que le directeur ne finisse par exploser, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement.

-n'ayez crainte directeur, Lazarus m'a rapporté votre présence et votre requête.

La voix de l'adolescent fut grave, chaque mot fut prononcé d'une manière contrôlée et distinguée.

Revoir Harry après toutes ces années faillit faire craquer Sirius. Il sentit les larmes lui montés rapidement aux yeux mais il réussit à les retenir quand même.

-Harry.

Sirius murmura doucement le nom de son filleul et les trois autres personnes se tournèrent vers lui en l'entendant. Il sourit avec gêne et se frotta le coup sous leur regard.

-Lord Black, je vous souhaite bien le bonjour, c'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. Salua poliment le jeune rois avec un air de détachement.

Le masque glacé de son filleul ne déterra pas Sirius, il connaissait ce masque. Ses parents avaient passé quatorze ans de leur vie à lui inculquer l'art délicat de l'étiquette et à lui marteler sans cesse l'importance d'être aristocrate.

-roi Potter, je vous souhaite aussi bien le bonjour. Et le plaisir est de même.

-votre majesté, sauriez vous où est passé la peinture qui gardait auparavant vos quartier ? Demanda Macgonagall les lèvres pincées.

Sirius admira la manière dont Harry resta de marbre face au regard-numéro-cinq-de-réprimandassions du stricte professeur de transfiguration et député des Gryffondors.

-elle est toujours accroché à ma porte. Je l'ai juste légèrement modifié en ajoutant une petite touche personnelle parce que la femme en blanc m'irritait.

D'après Sirius une légère modification était un gros euphémisme, si cet homme intimidant était la dame blanche un peu transformé alors le terme touche personnelle devait sûrement signifier une grande farce digne de rivaliser les maraudeurs.

-il serait préférable de nous notifiez avant de procéder à tous changements que vous voudriez apportez aux fournitures de Poudlard votre Majesté . Conseilla Dumbledore avec gentillesse et reproche.

-on verra.

-Albus , ceci doit stopper, ces actions indisciplinés et puer…

Mcgonagall protesta avec véhémence mais Harry lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle n'ai pu terminer.

-Entrez Lord Black, j'ai encore d'autre personne à voir après vous.

Cette action valu à Harry le regard-numéro-trois-de-réprimassions de Mcgonagall qui n'eu pas encore d'effet sur lui, Sirius aurait demandé pardon depuis longtemps si c'était lancé vers lui.

Depuis le début des échanges verbales entre les quatre, Harry n'avait jamais mis un pied dehors, il s'était toujours tenu sur le seuil de la porte. Il se détourna d'eux et s'enfonça à l'intérieur sans dire un mot de plus. Sirius se dépêcha de le suivre et le portrait se referma instantanément derrière lui, empêchant Dumbledore de faire de même.

 _ **Trois ans plus tôt montagne Cauchemarde**_

 _ **Dix-huit jours après la fuite d'Alice du port de Whiteharbor**_

 _ **Harry se tient à l'endroit exacte où une croix rouge était barré sur un plan dans sa main. Il fut équipé de son armure peint en rouge des pieds à l'épaule, son armure avait été spécialement conçu pour un mage, car a certain endroit était gravé de runes magiques pour faciliter ses mouvements et sa maîtrise des arts magiques.**_

 _ **Il avait exigé du général Haddocks de transcrire sur une carte l'emplacement de la caverne de la montagne Cauchemarde. Il arriva à quelque mètres du rideau de plante grimpante comme le général lui avait raconté. Il s'approcha de l'entrée, Harry leva sa main droite qui brilla d'une énergie verte et mima l'action d'arracher violement le rideau. Les plantes cédèrent sous la force de sa magie qui les tirèrent brutalement au sol. L'entré sembla être soutenu par deux colonnes d'obélisques. Harry remarqua une longue ligne verticale de runes gravées sur chaque obélisque. Il passa sa main au dessus des gravures et pu sentir de la magie dégager d'elles.**_

 _ **Le chevalier rouge pénétra dans la caverne, il marcha et marcha jusqu'à être complètement plongé dans les ténèbres. Il espéra arriver dans la partie où se trouvaient les vers luisants pour arrêter de trébucher à chaque pas mais ne l'atteignit pas. Il trouva cela bizarre, d'après les récits du général Haddocks, il aurait du être déjà éclairé par ces insectes. Harry en eu marre et décida d'allumer une boule de feu orange au dessus de la paume de sa main gauche. La caverne paru être très spacieuse, plus il avançait plus il y avait de l'espace vide devant lui, il y s'approcha d'une des parois rocheux et constata que presque toute la surface était calcinée.**_

 _ **-pas étonnant qu'ils ne s'allumaient pas. Dit-il à lui-même.**_

 **-** **autre fou apparaisse voir…rampiller vermine profond noir.** _ **Ricana sinistrement une voix très**_ _ **forte.**_

 _ **-je sais qui tu es créature, je connais ton nom. Montre toi Jabberwocky. Ordonna fermement le chevalier rouge.**_

 _ **Il essaya de transpercer de ses yeux émeraudes la caverne plongé dans le noir. La flamme n'illuminait qu'une rayon d'à peu près un mètre. Il ne vu pas la créature malgré le fait qu'il l'ai aiguillonné. Harry entendu un écho puissant qu'il pris pour des grognements de la créature mais qui était en faite des ricanements moqueurs.**_

 _ **-**_ **ambition la grande folie oeilla…prix final ruisseler mourra.**

 _ **Le sol trembla sous le déplacement de la bête. Et la bête fit ressortir faiblement du coin gauche et droite de son énorme gueule des flammes noirs. Finalement le jeune chevalier pu contempler dans toute sa splendeur le légendaire Jabberwocky, la créature dévoreur d'âmes et le gardien du trône du royaume des terres oubliées. Harry fut pendant un moment choqué par l'apparence de la créature et ce fut le déclique.**_

 _ **La créature légendaire était un dragon. Les dragons étaient d'après les livres de son monde des reptiles cracheurs de feu. Le Jabberwocky faisait 20 mètres de haut, couvert entièrement d'écailles noirs. Sa tête faisait pensé à Harry à celui des triceratops dans ces livres de primaires. Il possédait des crocs énormes, avait un long coup, des ailes géantes rabattus, quatre pattes au longues griffes assurées et une très longue queue avec au bout une pointe tranchante en forme de griffes.**_

 _ **-un dragon. Cracher du feu, mais bien sûre tu es dragon. Que je suis bête.**_

 _ **Le dragon avança vers lui et en le faisant, il fit trembler l'intérieur de la caverne, son gros corps volumineux s'arrêta à plusieurs mètre de lui. Harry se tint prêt, il avait passé ces six derniers jours à s'entraîner pour cette affrontement, il n'avait peut-être pas l'arme imbattable mais il avait sa magie pour y compenser.**_

 _ **Le Jabberwocky lança un jet de flamme noir sur lui. Le brun éteignit sa boule de feu et leva les deux mains devant lui pour ériger du sol un mur d'eau afin de l'arrêter. Cela fonctionna. Les deux éléments s'entrechoquèrent et créèrent des vapeurs très épaisses d'eau qui les cachèrent momentanément l'un de l'autre. Harry ralluma le feu pour essayer de voir quelque chose mais ne réussit pas à cause des vapeurs.**_

 _ **-**_ **magie combatant…jeux amusant.** _ **Dit le dragon avant beaucoup d'enjouement.**_

 _ **D'un seul coup puissant de ses ailes de chauve-souris, le dragon balaya l'épaisse couche de gaz et réussi à le faire disparaître, tout en même temps à éteindre la boule de feu au dessus de la paume de garçon. Le brun fut un peu intimidé par lui puis exaspéré à cause du noir. Alors Il invoqua une boule spectrale blanche de lumière qu'il fit flotter tout en haut de leurs têtes, près du plafond naturel. La caverne fut baigné par une lumière vive qui trahit la positions des deux ennemis.**_

 _ **Harry fit apparaître entre ses mains une épée toute en bronze avec une lame de 70 centimètres de longueur. Il la saisit fermement de sa main droite et la lança comme si c'était un javelot en visant la poitrine de la bête. Il usa de sa magie pour augmenter la vélocité de l'arme. L'épée atteignit sa poitrine pleine d'écailles et rebondit à son contact, la lame ne laissa aucune marque visible. L'arme disparu dans un pouf verte après être tomber au sol.**_

 _ **-**_ **chatouille…aiguille.** _ **Se moqua le dragon**_

 _ **La caverne était grande mais pas assez pour que la créature y vole à son aise, il vola seulement à un mètre pour éviter que sa tête ne touche le plafond rocheux. Le dragon fondit sur lui à pleine vitesse, Harry disparue dans une fumée verte et réapparu à cinq mètres de l'endroit ou s'écrasa la masse corpulente de la bête.**_

 _ **Harry fit apparaitre dans sa main droite une lance en fer aiguisée de deux mètres qu'il imagina plus robuste que les armes précédentes. Il utilisa la même technique magique pour augmenter la vitesse de lancé de l'arme. Le Jabberwocky qui s'apprêtais à bondir sur lui s'arrêta. Il attendit que la lance soit proche de lui avant de le frapper de sa patte avant gauche pour le faire dévier, la lance se planta dans le sol devant lui puis disparu.**_

 _ **L'apprenti sorcier recouvrit son corps amuré d'une fine couche de magie comme un genre de seconde peau. Ensuite il se téléporta à un mètre à gauche du dragon, il créa une épée en fer avec une lame très épaisse. Sa magie accroît la puissance de ses jambes et ses bras et s'élança rapidement sur la créature. Il réussit à éviter les griffes géantes qui fonçaient sur lui en se faufilant en dessous d'elles. Il continua à s'approcher du dragon et abattit violemment son épée sous le flanc gauche de la bête. Son coup d'épée fut trois fois plus puissant que la normal mais il ne réussit même pas à l'égratigner.**_

 _ **Le Jabberwocky se bomba le torse et libera un torrent de flamme sur lui, Harry créa un mur aquatique pour l'arrêter et se prépara à faire apparaître des chaînes solides pour limiter les mouvements du dragon. Mais le torrent fut quatre fois plus puissant que le premier et submergea facilement le mur. Le jet de flamme noir continua sa trajectoire et Harry dû encore une fois de plus se téléporter. Le chevalier rouge réapparu six mètres plus loin mais le dragon pris son envol et dès qu'il aperçu la fumée verte, il cracha du feu. Harry se téléporta aussi tôt en voyant le jet de flamme s'approcher de lui. Il disparu et réapparu à différents endroits à cause des jets constants du dragon. La onzième téléportation lui fut presque fatale car il réussit à partiellement le toucher et le jeune homme disparu en panique et réapparu accidentellement tout près du Jabberwocky.**_

 _ **L'œil doré du dragon le repéra rapidement, sa pate avant droite s'abattit férocement sur lui. Harry ne pouvait plus utiliser la téléportation alors il fit apparaître un bouclier d'énergie magique vert au dessus de sa tête. Le bouclier tint bon malgré la puissance du coup de patte. Harry se plia sous la force de l'attaque et le dragon continua avec son autre patte avant gauche. Ainsi les pattes s'alternèrent pour lui assener des coups puissants. Le sol sous ses pieds se creusa et se fissura peu à peu en s'étendant comme une toile d'araignée.**_

 **-résiste …souffre…résiste…souffre…résiste…souffre….résiste…souffre…résiste…souffre.** _ **S'esclaffa le dragon tout en le martelant de ses pattes géantes.**_

 _ **Harry continua de résister mais sentit à un certain point son dos lui faire mal et se vouter de plus en plus. Des pellicules de sueurs apparurent sur son front à cause du stress et de la fatigue. Le Jabberwocky ne lui laissa aucun moment de repic pour pouvoir se téléporter. La créature lui assena toujours des coups mais le bouclier continua à tenir.**_

 _ **Harry commença à réellement paniquer, il savait que sa magie ne pourrait pas éternellement maintenir le bouclier. La douleur se répondit progressivement dans ses muscles et le reste de son corps. Finalement la barrière protectrice se brisa comme du verre. Harry tomba les deux genoux à terre, épuisé et à bout de magie. Les deux pattes avants géantes se soulevèrent tous les deux et s'abattirent en même temps sur lui. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry fut frappé de terreur. Un sentiment de peur absolu l'envahit et le suffoqua. Paralysé , il pouvait voir sa mort venir de cette dernière attaque. Ainsi il ferma les yeux de résignation. Mais alors que les pattes n'étaient plus qu'à cinq centimètres de lui, une fumée verte l'enveloppa soudainement et son corps quitta la caverne.**_

 _ **Le chevalier rouge sentit son corps être déplacé, sa position à genoux changea en position allongé sur le dos au sol. Il fut aveuglé par la lumière du soleil quand il ouvra les yeux. Il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir retenu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'y habituer, il regarda le ciel bleu au dessus de lui avec incompréhension.**_

 _ **-la vue est-elle belle ? Demanda la voix de Cheshire.**_

 _ **Et Harry su comment il avait survécu. Il grogna à cette révélation. Il se rassit avec difficulté à cause de ses muscles endoloris. Le chat fut assis sur ses pattes arrière entrain de lui sourire avec satisfaction.**_

 _ **-pourquoi ? Questionna Harry, la gorge étrangement sèche.**_

 _ **-pourquoi quoi très chère ? S'amusa son mentor.**_

 _ **-pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ?**_

 _ **-et bien parce que je le pouvais. Répondit Cheshire joyeusement, refusant d'être plus claire.**_

 _ **Harry le regarda intensément, essayant de comprendre et de chercher mentalement la raison pourquoi il le sauva mais ne trouva aucune concrète.**_

 _ **-Alors es-tu toujours aussi buté à refuser mon aide ?**_

 _ **Harry faillit tout de suite lui dire non mais se retint au denier moment. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait plus vraiment rien à perdre. Il avait été à deux doigts de se faire transformer en hachis de viande quand il avait affronté le Jabberwocky. Il refusait de rester un simple chevalier rouge, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré et fait, il refusa d'abandonner. Il avait tant sacrifié dont le but d'obtenir l'ultime pouvoir, il fut si près de son but. Et cette satané Alice qui courait toujours dans la nature, libre de toute punition. Ce n'était pas juste, pourquoi elle était encore en vie alors que Sylva était morte. Non il refusait d'être un perdant une fois de plus, il aurait son trône et sa vengeance.**_

 _ **-d'accord, j'acceptes votre offre.**_

 _ **-sage décision. Dit-il.**_

 _ **Le chat gris fit apparaître dans sa queue une petite enroulé une fiole vide sans bouchon, il s'approcha du bras du brun et mordit son index. Harry grimaça à cause de sa main encore sensible à cause du combat. Le doigt se mit à saigner. Cheshire tendit la fiole dans sa queue et Harry tint son doigt au dessus de celle-ci. Trois goutte de sang se versèrent dans l'objet en verre et le chat tigré retira l'objet avant de la faire disparaître.**_

 _ **-tu ne te rends pas compte de l'avenir grandiose qui t'attends mon chère apprenti. Dit-il les yeux dorés brillant mystérieusement.**_

 _ **-contentez vous de me dire où se trouve l'arme imbattable. Grogna t-il.**_

 _ **-l'arme que tu recherches est une épée unique à toute autre arme de ce monde. Elle s'appelle la Vorpal.**_

 _ **-et cette Vorpal, elle se trouve où ?**_

 _ **-elle est en possession de la personne que tu refuses encore jusqu'à présent de tuer malgré mes avertissements. Prévint le Cheshire.**_

 _ **-non…Murmura le jeune garçon, frappé de stupeur.**_

 _ **-si, elle est en possession du chevalier blanc. Sourit son mentor, amusé par lui.**_

 **À suivre…**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Je m'excuses vraiment à tous mes lecteurs du retard du nouveau chapitre. Ce moi a été très mouvementé pour moi et en plus de ça la façon dont j'écris mes chapitres ne m'aides pas à poster plus rapidement. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais afin de trouver de l'inspiration, j'écris toujours sur papier (je sais c'est pas écolo) avant de les tapés sur clavier. Et je suis vieux jeu comme ça, j'ai essayer de resté planté devant l'ordi mais ça marchait pas, j'ai toujours un bloc. Et une fois j'ai essayé sur mon portable mais j'arrive jamais à rester longtemps sur Word, je vais toujours sur YouTube ou joue à des jeux dedans. Et en plus sans m'en rendre compte j'ai écrit plus que j'avais prévu et ça prendrais encore plus de temps donc je l'ai divisé en deux parties. Ainsi je vous envois le premier chapitre pour éviter vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent.**

 _ **Et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, ma bêta lectrice m'aidera un peu plus tard et je posterais après la version corrigée.**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre la deuxième partie du sixième chapitre et la fin de la première épreuve.**_


End file.
